Te esperaré siempre
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Serena se quedó atónita cuando Darien Chiba le pidió que se casara con él. Desde el primer momento en que vio a aquel atractivo griego. Serena no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza. La pasión que había surgido entre ellos era abrasadora, pero ¿no sería sólo una aventura de verano? Darien pensaba de otra forma. Cuando Serena volvió a casa para estar con su familia...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Te esperaré siempre**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**ARGUMENTO**

Serena se quedó atónita cuando Darien Chiba le pidió que se casara con él.

Desde el primer momento en que vio a aquel atractivo griego. Serena no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza. La pasión que había surgido entre ellos era abrasadora, pero ¿no sería sólo una aventura de verano?

Darien pensaba de otra forma. Cuando Serena volvió a casa para estar con su familia en una situación difícil, Darien parecía ser la única persona que podía ayudarlos. Pero la ayuda tenía un precio. Y Serena tenía que pagarlo volviendo a su cama...

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Te esperaré siempre**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

Serenity Tsukino condujo su Fiat por entre los dos pilares de piedra y entró en el largo y sinuoso camino que llevaba a la casa

Paro el coche en la amplia explanada de grava frente a la entrada principal y se quedó allí un momento contemplando la casa El trayecto desde el hospital se le había hecho interminable, a través de todas aquellas callejuelas estrechas, con el resplandor del sol de la tarde en los ojos, pero hubiera preferido hacerlo de nuevo a afrontar la situación que la esperaba

Todavía veía la imagen de su padre en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, su piel grisácea bajo las luces brillantes y su cuerpo extrañamente encogido

Serenity sacudió la cabeza No quena pensar así Su padre había sufrido un infarto severo, pero estaba mejorando Y, cuando su estado fuera lo bastante estable, intervendrían los cirujanos Y se recuperaría al menos, su cuerpo lo haría.

Y, si de ella dependía que su padre tuviera un lugar al que volver, entonces así

Sería. Con un súbito vuelco del corazón, vio que el Range Rover de su tío estaba aparcado junto a los rododendros. Al menos, no estaría sola.

Cuando subía el corto tramo de escalones, la puerta de abrió y apareció la nerviosa figura del ama de llaves.

—Oh, señorita Serena —el alivio de la mujer era evidente—. Por fin está usted aquí.

—Sí, Diana, querida — Serenity tocó en el brazo a la señora Diana—. He vuelto —se paró en el vestíbulo y miró las puertas cerradas a su alrededor; respiró hondo—. ¿Está sir Artemis en el salón?

— Sí, señorita Serena. Y lady Luna también. Han sido muy fuertes. No sé qué habría hecho sin ellos — hizo una pausa—. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

—Un poco de café, tal vez... y unos sandwiches, por favor. No he podido comer en el avión.

Diana se alejó apresuradamente y Serenity, suspirando, atravesó el vestíbulo. Se paró un momento para mirarse en el gran espejo que colgaba sobre una bonita mesa antigua.

Era una mujer fría. Su jefe se lo decía con admiración, sus amigos con cierta sorna, y sus pretendientes con una exasperación que rozaba la hostilidad.

Era una fachada que había construido cuidadosa y deliberadamente. Una fachada en la que creía. Pero esa noche había grietas en la fachada. Sombras de preocupación bajo sus ojos celestes de largas pestañas. Arrugas de tensión que crispaban su boca seria y enfatizaban sus pómulos clásicos.

Era la primera vez que se miraba con detenimiento desde hacía días, y el periplo emocional de las últimas semanas había dejado sus huellas.

Tenía la ropa arrugada por el viaje y el pelo rubio pálido parecía pegársele al cráneo, pensó haciendo una mueca y pasándose los dedos por él. Tomó aliento y entró en el salón.

Se quedó parada un momento, intentando asimilar la impresión que le causaron los pesados brocados que tapizaban los sofás y las cortinas a juego, que parecían al mismo tiempo ostentosos y ordinarios. Todo había cambiado desde su última visita.

Las antiguas alfombras persas habían sido reemplazadas por una moqueta blanca, y había por todas partes espejos y candelabros de cristal y oropel en lugar de las elegantes lámparas que ella recordaba.

Aquello parecía un escenario, y esa probablemente había sido la intención. Y Kaolinet había hecho el papel principal, por primera vez en su carrera. Solo que se había marchado antes de que acabara la representación...

Sir Artemis, encaramado incómodamente en el borde de una silla en medio de aquel esplendor, se puso de pie con alivio evidente al ver a Serenity.

—Mi querida niña. Qué asunto tan terrible —la abrazó torpemente—. Todavía no puedo creerlo.

—Ni yo —Serenity sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó para besar a su tía—. ¿Ha habido alguna noticia de Kaolinet?

—Ninguna —dijo sir Artemis—. Y no esperamos que las haya. Prácticamente desvalijó la casa antes de irse — frunció el ceño—. Diana dice que se llevó todas las joyas de tu madre, querida.

—Mi padre se las regaló cuando se casaron —le recordó fríamente Serenity—. Estaba en su derecho de llevárselas. Y, por lo menos, nos hemos librado de ella.

—Pero a un precio terrible —sir Artemis apretó los labios—. Yo, por supuesto, nunca he entendido qué vio Kenji en ella.

—Pues eres el único, cariño —le dijo su mujer secamente, mientras le indicaba a Serenity que se sentara a su lado—. Kaolinet era joven, guapa y muy sexy, y mi desdichado hermano se volvió loco por ella en cuanto la conoció. Y, posiblemente, todavía lo esté.

—Dios mío, Luna, pero si lo ha arruinado... Ella y su... amante.

— Eso es lo que pasa con el amor —dijo Serenity despacio—. Lo vuelve a uno ciego... y loco...

«Yo antes tampoco lo entendía», pensó tristemente, «pero ahora, sí. Oh, Dios, ahora sí...». Se recompuso y miró a su tío.

— ¿Realmente es cierto? ¿No es un terrible error?

—Me temo que el error fue de tu padre. Al parecer, conoció a ese hombre, Black, cuando estuvo en los Barbados con Kaolinet hace dos años. El tipo decía ser consejero financiero, le enseñó sus credenciales y le dio unos cuantos consejos que sonaban perfectamente —su boca se crispó—. Pero era una celada.

— ¿Cuándo mencionó por primera vez lo de Paradise Grove?

—Varios meses después —dijo su tío con desagrado—. Parece que volvieron a verlo en el ballet, aunque, por supuesto, el encuentro no fue casual. Se vieron un par de veces más, en una cena y en una fiesta en Glyndebourne y, luego, el tipo empezó a hablar de ese hotel de lujo y del complejo de tiempo libre y de lo buenas que eran las posibilidades de inversión... Les dijo que les haría millonarios, pero que solo con una inversión muy alta podrían obtener beneficios importantes.

Serena suspiró.

— ¿Así que papá invirtió todo su dinero? ¿Y también hipotecó la casa? ¿Todo?

Sir Artemis asintió.

—Si Kenji me lo hubiera contado, yo le hubiera quitado la idea de la cabeza. Pero cuando me enteré, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Y, por supuesto, todo era una estafa —Serena miró sus manos unidas. Su voz era tranquila—. Paradise Grove solo era un lodazal en el que a nadie se le ocurriría construir nada.

—Sí. Pero el tipo fue muy listo. Yo he visto los planos, los bocetos del arquitecto, la documentación. Incluyendo las supuestas licencias y los permisos. Todo parecía muy profesional... muy oficial.

—Como en los mejores timos — Serena meneó la cabeza—. ¿Y el famoso señor Black? ¿Cuándo se liaron Kaolinet y él?

—Supongo que al principio. No hay duda de que ella presionó a Kenji todo lo que pudo. Y ahora Black y ella se han esfumado sin dejar rastro. La policía dice que deben de tener nuevas identidades y que habrán metido el dinero en una cuenta secreta en alguna parte. Su plan era muy bueno —hizo una pausa—. Tu padre no ha sido su única víctima, claro.

Serena cerró los ojos. Dijo:

— ¿Cómo diablos aceptó papá semejante riesgo?

Sir Artemis se aclaró la garganta.

—Querida mía, él siempre jugaba fuerte. Eso formaba parte de su éxito en los negocios. Pero había tenido algunas pérdidas en bolsa... y otros problemas. Lo veía como una forma de asegurarse el futuro a largo plazo con una sola inversión. Nunca ha llevado bien la jubilación. Quería volver a los negocios —se detuvo un momento—. Aparte de la presión personal.

—Sí —dijo Serenity amargamente—. Y ahora me toca a mí ver si queda algo que pueda salvarse de este espantoso embrollo —miró a su alrededor—. Supongo que hemos perdido esta casa.

—Eso parece —dijo Luna Luna tristemente —Dudo que a Kenji le haya quedado mucho, aparte de su pensión.

Serena asintió, muy seria.

—He traído el ordenador. Mañana intentaré averiguar cómo están las cosas realmente.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta y la señora Diana entró con una bandeja. El aroma del café y la visión de la pila de sandwiches de jamón, la torta casera y el bizcocho le recordaron a Serena que hacía mucho que no probaba bocado.

Dijo cariñosamente:

—Diana, eso tiene una pinta estupenda.

—Le vendrá bien, señorita —la mirada del ama de llaves era al mismo tiempo cariñosa y severa—. Ha perdido peso.

—Diana tiene razón —comentó su tía cuando se quedaron solos de nuevo—Estás más delgada.

Serena estaba sirviendo el café.

—No, solo lo parece porque me he puesto morena en Grecia. Aunque también he andado mucho.

Y nadado. Y bailado...

—Querida, lamento mucho haber interrumpido así tus vacaciones —dijo sir Artemis, apesadumbrado—. Pero pensé que debías saberlo... antes incluso de que a Kenji le diera el infarto.

Serena forzó una sonrisa.

—Ya era hora de que volviera, de todos modos —su boca se crispó—. Una puede cansarse hasta de las cosas buenas —les tendió una taza de café a cada uno y les ofreció el plato con los sandwiches—. Habría venido antes, pero estamos en temporada alta y no pude conseguir un vuelo directo. Tuve que pasar un día entero en Atenas.

Había sido un día angustioso. Un día que había pasado mirando constantemente tras ella para ver si alguien la seguía. Se había unido a un tour guiado por la Acrópolis, se había mezclado con la multitud en la Plaka, había hecho lo posible para perderse entre el gentío. Y todo el tiempo había estado esperando... esperando una mano sobre su hombro... una voz que dijera su nombre...

—Serena, me tienes preocupada —dijo lady Luna—. Apenas sales a divertirte. No deberías pasarte todo el día con la nariz pegada a una pantalla de ordenador, deberías buscarte un buen muchacho. Empezar a vivir...

—Me gusta mi trabajo —dijo Serena mansamente—Y si con «vivir» te refieres a dejarme arrastrar por una pasión desenfrenada, creo que ya hemos tenido bastante de eso en esta familia —su rostro se endureció—Ver a mi padre convertido en un pelele por alguien que valía tanpoco como Kaolinet, me ha enseñado una valiosa lección. He visto de primera mano el daño que el sexo puede hacer.

—Tu padre llevaba mucho tiempo solo —dijo su tía, despacio—. La muerte de tu madre fue muy dura para él. Y Kaolinet era muy lista... muy manipuladora. No seas dura con él, querida.

— No —dijo Serena con repentina amargura—. Yo no tengo derecho a juzgar a nadie. Es muy fácil sucumbir a esa locura.

«Ahora lo sé».

Por un momento, vio un mar de cobalto y una franja de arena deslumbrante bordeada por rocas blancas. Y vio unos ojos zafiros que reían y la miraban desde una cara esculpida en bronce. Una risa, pensó, que podía convertirse en deseo en un instante.

Relegó esa imagen al desván de su memoria y cerró la puerta tras ella. No pensaría en él, se dijo con fiereza. No podía...

Se dio cuenta de que sus tíos parecían desconcertados y se apresuró a continuar.

—Pero no debí permitir que Kaolinet me apartara de aquí. Quizá, si yo hubiera estado en casa, podría haber hecho algo. Podría haber persuadido a mi padre, de algún modo, de que Paradise Grove era una estafa. Y ahora no estaría en cuidados intensivos —añadió, mordiéndose el labio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sir Artemis le apretó el hombro.

—Serena, tú no debes sentirte culpable. Y el médico dijo que Kenji podía haber tenido un infarto en cualquier momento. Hace un año tuvo un amago. Pero él hacía como si todavía fuera joven y fuerte.

—Por Kaolinet —dijo Serena amargamente —. Oh, ¿por qué tuvo que conocerla?

Lady Luna dijo suavemente:

—A veces el destino actúa de forma extraña, Serena —hizo una pausa—. Te he preparado una habitación en nuestra casa por si quieres venir con nosotros. No debes quedarte sola en un momento como este.

—Eres muy amable —dijo Serena, agradecida—. Pero debo quedarme en casa. He dicho en el hospital que podían encontrarme aquí. Y no estaré sola. Diana me cuidará.

—Ah, sí —suspiró sir Artemis—. Me temo que Diana será otra víctima de este desastre.

—Oh, eso sí que no —dijo Serena, apenada—. Ella siempre ha formado parte de esta familia.

Algo que Kaolinet no había podido cambiar, pensó para sí.

Sir Artemis acabó su café y dejó la taza.

—Querida —su tono era solemne—. Creo que deberías aceptar que nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Su tío tenía razón, pensó Serena una hora después, cuando les decía adiós con la mano desde la escalera. Todo había cambiado de repente. Empezando por ella misma.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a entrar en la casa.

Debía olvidar aquellos dorados días de locura en Myros. Qué cerca había estado ella también de cometer un error desastroso.

El regreso precipitado a Inglaterra, aunque devastador, había sido en otro sentido su salvación, porque la había devuelto a la realidad, despertándola del sueño seductor y peligroso en que había caído y que podía haberla llevado a la ruina total.

Un amor de verano... eso había sido. Tan cursi y trivial como solían ser esas cosas, con un atractivo griego por un lado y una aburrida turista por otro. Se había dejado llevar por una fantasía loca y luego la vida real había intervenido, justo a tiempo para devolverle la cordura.

Por un instante, se encontró preguntándose qué habría ocurrido si el mensaje de su tío no la hubiera estado esperando en el hotel. Si le tomaba la palabra a Darien y regresaba a Myros...

Se detuvo ahí. En ese momento, especulaciones de ese tipo eran territorio prohibido. Myros, y todo lo que allí había ocurrido, formaba parte del pasado. Era un recuerdo que, algún día, en años venideros, podría sacar y contemplar, sonriendo.

El recuerdo del deseo y del ser deseado...

Pero no en ese momento. Y tal vez nunca, pensó, encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento, debía ocuparse del futuro inmediato y de sus problemas. Se acostaría pronto y, al día siguiente, empezaría a escudriñar entre los restos del naufragio para ver si había algo que salvar.

Y esa noche, se dijo a sí misma con determinación, dormiría sin soñar.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Serenity pasó una noche intranquila. Se despertó varias veces con el cuerpo bañado en sudor, angustiada por imágenes que no dejaban rastro en su memoria. Nada que pudiera racionalizar y desechar.

Quizás era solo la vuelta a aquella casa, donde era una extraña desde hacía tanto tiempo, y encontrarse otra vez en su antigua habitación. El pasado, que hacía trucos con su inconsciente. Al menos, aquella habitación no había sufrido las costosas remodelaciones infligidas al resto de la casa.

Kaolinet había querido borrar cualquier huella de su predecesora, pensó Serena, con más pesar que rabia. Y no había reparado en gastos para lograrlo, lo que podía explicar por qué Kenji Tsukino se había encontrado sin liquidez y se había arriesgado. Aunque, en justicia, no era la primera vez que su padre quemaba sus naves. Solo que, esa vez, su instinto para los negocios parecía haberlo abandonado.

Pero eso, pensó Serena, podía pasarle a cualquiera. Retiró las mantas, salió de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. La luz empezaba apenas a teñir el cielo por el este, y el aire frío de la mañana la hizo estremecerse bajo el ligero camisón de algodón. Buscó una bata.

En Grecia, nunca había necesitado una bata, pensó. Allí las noches eran demasiado calurosas, excepto en el hotel, donde había aire acondicionado.

Después, en la taberna de Myros, había dormido desnuda, retirando incluso la fina sábana a los pies de la cama; su cuerpo agradecía la brisa ligera que soplaba desde el mar Egeo y entraba por la ventana abierta.

Bajó despacio las escaleras, entró en la cocina, se hizo un café y se lo llevó al estudio. Había llevado consigo el ordenador y lo había instalado la noche anterior, por si no podía dormir y le daban ganas de ponerse a trabajar, de empezar a analizar la verdadera magnitud del desastre financiero que afrontaba su padre.

Porque iba a afrontarlo. Serena estaba convencida. Kenji Tsukino era un superviviente. Superaría el infarto y la operación consiguiente, y retomaría su vida. Y ella tenía que salvar algo del naufragio, de la manera que fuera. Algo que le diera esperanza a su padre.

Había hecho algunos cálculos preliminares en el avión, en parte para evitar pensar en otras cosas, y había averiguado cuánto podía aportar ella. Pero las perspectivas eran muy malas. Incluso si vendía su piso de Londres y trabajaba desde casa de su padre, tendría que luchar mucho para pagar la nueva hipoteca.

Además, no estaba segura de poder soportar vivir otra vez bajo aquel techo mucho tiempo. Tenía muchos malos recuerdos de aquella casa.

Serenity era una adolescente que todavía lloraba a su madre cuando su padre decidió volver a casarse. Y el sentimiento de haber sido traicionada se había redoblado cuando descubrió a quién había elegido como esposa.

Mirando hacia atrás, se daba cuenta de que se había comportado de forma intolerante con la recién llegada y que la había mirado con resentimiento. Kaolinet era una actriz de pacotilla. Su mayor éxito había sido hacer de azafata en un concurso de televisión de segundo orden. Era alta y tenía mucho pecho, los labios permanentemente fruncidos en un mohín seductor y grandes ojos violetas, casi infantiles.

Hasta que se enfadaba, pensó Serenity. Entonces, sus ojos se sesgaban como los de una serpiente. Como la primera vez que vio a su nueva hijastra. La hostilidad no había sido unilateral, desde luego. Kaolinet dejó claro desde el primer momento que no tenía tiempo para otras mujeres, y menos para la joven hija que empezaba a florecer, aunque de ningún modo Serena habría podido rivalizar con los voluptuosos encantos de su madrastra.

Cuando, presionada por su padre, había intentado algún tímido acercamiento, se había encontrado con un rechazo total. En realidad, había adquirido una reputación de «arisca», de «difícil». Y Kenji Tsukino, incapaz de ver que estaba siendo manipulado, le había hecho notar a Serenity su desagrado, abriendo una hendidura que se había ensanchado lenta, pero continuamente con los años.

Serenity se había dado cuenta muy pronto de que ya no era bien recibida en su propia casa. Hasta en Navidad, Kaolinet se las ingeniaba para organizar unas vacaciones en la nieve para su marido y para ella.

—Querido —dijo, zalamera, la primera vez—. Serenity no quiere pasar las vacaciones con un par de carrozas como nosotros. Ella tiene sus propios amigos. Su propia vida —su mirada de acero se clavó en su hijastra—. ¿No es verdad?

Había tenido que tragarse su dolor y su rencor y asentir. Ella tenía amigos con los que podía haberse ido, y al tío Artemis y la tía Luna, cuya casa, confortable y destartalada, era como su segundo hogar.

Durante mucho tiempo, Serenity había estado convencida de que a su padre se le caería la venda de los ojos y vería el egoísmo y la ambición de Kaolinet. Pero eso nunca había ocurrido. Él se había dejado arrastrar por su pasión por Kaolinet... una pasión que esta había tenido mucho cuidado de alimentar.

Respecto a Kaolinet, Serenity estaba segura de que en Kenji Tsukino solo había visto a un adinerado hombre de negocios con una posición sólida y una bonita casa georgiana no muy lejos de Londres.

Lo que no había entendido era que la empresa de Kenji se había recuperado a duras penas de la gran recesión de los ochenta, y que el propio Kenji había fracasado más de una vez siendo presidente y había sido invitado a aceptar la jubilación anticipada.

Kaolinet estaba demasiado ocupada con sus diversiones y sus fiestas. Ni siquiera tras la jubilación de Kenji había visto la necesidad de rebajar su nivel de vida, ni sus gastos.

Diamante Black era un joven con un plan increíble para hacerles ricos al instante. Serenity se imaginaba lo fácil que le habría sido seducir a Kaolinet.

«Después de todo», pensó, «yo planeaba dejar mi trabajo, mi forma de vida, mi independencia. No soy quién para juzgar a nadie».

En los últimos años, los encuentros con su padre se habían reducido a algunas comidas en Londres y a conversaciones formales.

«Quizá debería haberme esforzado más», pensó mientras se bebía el café. «Quizá debería haberme portado como una hipócrita y fingir que Kaolinet me gustaba. Al menos, podía haber buscado sus buenas cualidades. Podía haberme dicho que, cualesquiera fuesen mis sentimientos personales, ella quería a mi padre y lo hacía feliz. Pero nunca lo creí. Sin embargo, no quería que me diera la razón de esta forma tan demoledora».

Suspirando, se giró resueltamente hacia la pantalla del ordenador. No tenía mucho sentido lamentar el pasado, se dijo. Debía intentar salvar algo del presente para asegurarse de que su padre tendría un futuro.

Trabajó durante un par de horas, pero no encontró nada que la tranquilizara. La pensión era lo único que le quedaba a su padre. Este había liquidado el resto de sus inversiones para convertirse en el mayor accionista de Paradise Grove. Y también se había endeudado considerablemente.

Si se recuperaba del infarto, se encontraría sin dinero, se dijo Serena tristemente. Tendría que cambiar su forma de vida. Ella tendría que alquilar un piso más grande, pensó, o quizás una casa. Darle un hogar a su padre... y a Diana, que lo necesitaba más que nunca. ¿Pero cómo lo haría?

«No voy a preocuparme por eso ahora», se dijo, mirando el reloj.

Era hora de darse una ducha, vestirse y volver al hospital otra vez.

Al retirar la silla, vio el pequeño icono que, en un extremo de la pantalla, indicaba que había recibido un e-mail. Alguien que también había madrugado, pensó mientras descargaba el mensaje.

**Te espero.**

Era breve, casi lacónico, pero hizo que Serenity se pusiera tensa de impresión e incredulidad. Se giró repentinamente sobre la silla y miró por encima de su hombro con ojos asustados.

La habitación estaba vacía. Y, sin embargo, sentía la presencia de Darien como si estuviera tras ella, tocándole el hombro.

—No. No. No es verdad. No puede ser...

**WOW QUE MALA ONDA DE KAOLINET HABER ESTAFADO AL PADRE DE LA RUBIA Y QUIEN SERA QUIEN LE ENVIO ESE MAIL…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Te esperaré siempre**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

Había una explicación racional. Tenía que haberla. Alguien, en algún lugar, había querido gastarle una broma y, accidentalmente, había dado en el clavo.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia el hospital, Serena estuvo diciéndose obsesivamente que así era. Que debía de ser uno de sus compañeros de trabajo... Pero sus compañeros de trabajo creían que aún estaba tomando el sol en una isla del Egeo.

No le había dicho que había vuelto a nadie de la oficina. Y, de todas formas, el mensaje era demasiado certero, demasiado personal para no ser de Darien.

Pero ¿cómo diablos había conseguido un ordenador y los conocimientos técnicos para enviar un correo electrónico un pescador griego que solo poseía un bote desvencijado y una casa a medio construir? No tenía sentido.

«Además, él solo sabe mi nombre de pila», se recordó, aturdida. «Con eso solo, no ha podido localizarme».

Su mente todavía daba vueltas cuando subió en ascensor hasta la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Se calmó cuando la enfermera le salió al encuentro con la buena noticia de que el estado de su padre había mejorado mucho.

— Ahora duerme, pero puede usted sentarse a su lado. ¿Está segura de que no va a hacer una escena, señorita Tsukino? Su padre no necesita que lo perturben.

—Claro que sí. Yo solo quiero que se recupere.

Sacó un café de la máquina del pasillo y empezó con serenidad su vigilia, forzándose a mantener la compostura. No podía permitirse difundir vibraciones negativas.

Y tampoco tenía tiempo de preocuparse por misteriosos emails o por quién los enviaba. Su padre era su única prioridad por el momento, y nada más debía importarle.

El preocupante color grisáceo había desaparecido de la cara de Kenji Tsukino. Parecía el de antes, pensó Serena, si seguía mejorando, pronto podría ser trasladado a una habitación privada, se dijo. El seguro médico de su padre había caducado, pero ella pagaría lo que hiciera falta. En voz baja, dijo:

—Yo cuidaré de ti, papá... cueste lo que cueste. Me aseguraré de que estés bien.

Él se despertó una vez, sonrió ligeramente y volvió a dormirse. Pero eso era suficiente. Aparte del zumbido de las máquinas, la unidad era bastante tranquila. Y en ella hacía mucho calor, pensó Serena... casi tanto como en Grecia.

Por un instante, pudo sentir la irradiación del sol sobre su cabeza, ver sus destellos sobre el agua y escuchar el batir de las olas contra la proa del caique que la había llevado a Myros. Myros...

La vio el día de su llegada, cuando salió al balcón de su habitación en el hotel y miró por encima del destello de la mar hacia la línea del horizonte, tachonada de índigo.

Al darle la propina al botones que le había llevado el equipaje, le preguntó:

— ¿Cuál es aquella isla?

—Es Myros, thespinis.

—Myros —repitió ella para sí.

Se quedó de pie, con las manos apoyadas en la balaustrada, alzó la cara hacia el sol y escuchó el rumor distante del mar y el canto de las cigarras de los vastos jardines que se extendían bajo su habitación.

Sintió que las preocupaciones de los últimos meses se evaporaban.

«Realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones», pensó con creciente alegría. «Kayama tenía razón».

Siempre hacía su trabajo meticulosamente, pero en las últimas semanas había cometido un par de errores. Nada que no hubiera podido resolver sin inconvenientes para el cliente, pero igualmente preocupantes.

Kayama la había mirado por encima de sus gafas.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tomaste unas vacaciones, Sere? Y no me refiero a las Navidades, ni a los puentes. Me refiero a unas vacaciones de verdad, de las de olvidarse de todo y tumbarse al sol.

—No he tenido tiempo —dijo ella—. La última vez que tuve vacaciones, decoré el cuarto de estar de mi piso.

—Exacto —él se reclinó en su silla, con mirada inflexible—. Así que, hoy te vas a tomar la tarde libre, vas a ir a una agencia de viajes y vas a reservar un viaje de al menos tres semanas de relax total en algún rincón del Mediterráneo. Es una orden—añadió.

Obedeció a regañadientes, aceptando la primera sugerencia de la agencia de viajes para pasar unas semanas en un hotel nuevo de la cadena Hellenic Imperial.

—Es el último grito en lujo —le aseguró el empleado de la agencia—. Y hay un programa muy completo de deportes y entretenimientos. El hotel acaba de inaugurarse, por eso todavía hay algunas plazas libres.

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena, dándole su tarjeta de crédito.

Llegó al hotel de mala gana, pero se quedó impresionada. Durante los primeros días, simplemente se relajó bajo la sombrilla en alguna de las terrazas, nadó en cada una de las tres piscinas, tomó un par de lecciones de tenis y probó suerte con el windsurfing. También probó todos los restaurantes del complejo.

Por una vez, el folleto decía la verdad, pensó. El Hellenic Imperial era el colmo de la opulencia. El servicio era excelente y no se había pasado por alto ninguna comodidad, pero, al final de la primera semana, Serena comenzó a pensar que todo era demasiado perfecto.

Los demás huéspedes parecían perfectamente felices por quedarse en el complejo y que les sirvieran a cuerpo de rey, pero Serena estaba inquieta. Alquiló un coche y se internó en la isla. La capital, con su puerto lleno de yates ostentosos y sus tiendas sofisticadas, la dejó fría. Ella prefería remontar una sinuosa carretera de montaña para ver los frescos de una iglesia, probar el vino oscuro y especiado de una bodega local, o beber el café denso y dulce de los kafeneions de una aldea remota.

Pero siempre se sorprendía mirando a través del reluciente zafiro del Egeo y preguntándose qué habría en el horizonte. Una mañana, cuando cambiaba dinero en recepción, dijo casualmente:

— ¿Cómo puedo llegar a Myros?

El recepcionista pareció tan sorprendido como si le hubiera preguntando a qué hora salía la siguiente nave hacia la luna.

— ¿Myros, thespinis? —repitió cuidadosamente.

Serena asintió.

—No está muy lejos. Supongo que habrá un ferry.

Él apretó los labios.

—Hay botes —dijo él con desgana—. Pero los turistas no van allí, Kyria Tsukino.

— ¿Porqué no?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Porque aquí tienen todo lo que necesitan —contestó él con lógica inamovible.

—De todas formas —dijo Serena con ecuanimidad, reprimiendo una sonrisa—, me gustaría saber de dónde salen los botes.

El empleado pareció casi preocupado.

— ¿No le gusta el hotel, thespinisl ¿Echa algo en falta?

—Nada de eso —le aseguró ella—. Pero me apetece cambiar.

—Pero en Myros no hay nada, kyria. No hay hoteles, ni tiendas. Es una isla de granjeros y pescadores.

— Suena perfecto —dijo Serena, y lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Notó las miradas de curiosidad cuando se sentó en la proa del caique, viendo cómo Myros pasaba de una sombra indistinta a una alta muralla montañosa, cuyas laderas más bajas suavizaban manchas de verdor. Era la única extranjera en el bote y, al principio, el capitán, que parecía un alegre pirata, había puesto inconvenientes para aceptar su dinero.

Mientras el caique bordeaba la línea de la costa, Serena vio largas franjas de arena blanca, protegidas por rocas melladas. Los pescadores y granjeros tenían mucha suerte, pensó. Aquella isla parecía un lugar virgen.

El puerto era pequeño y no había grandes yates entre los caiques desvencijados. Las hileras de casitas parecían inclinarse hacia el estrecho malecón, donde las redes extendidas se secaban al sol.

De algún lugar llegaba el sonido de una campana, un tañido fresco en el aire cálido y trémulo. El corazón de Serena se aceleró súbitamente de excitación y placer.

En el puerto había un reguero de tabernas y cafés, en su mayoría frecuentados por viejos que jugaban a una variedad muy rápida de chaquete.

A pesar del estado de la carretera, estaba empezando a disfrutar de su inesperado viaje en bicicleta, así que decidió seguir hasta alguna de las caletas escondidas que había visto desde el ferry.

Diez minutos después, empezó a arrepentirse de su decisión. El camino tomó una pronunciada pendiente y el viejo cacharro en que iba montada no era precisamente una bicicleta de montaña.

«A esto debía referirse Sabio», pensó.

Se detuvo para beber un trago de la botella de agua que llevaba consigo y considerar qué haría. Myros era una isla pequeña, se dijo; la siguiente playa no podía estar muy lejos.

Sería mejor dejar la bicicleta al lado del camino, ya que, después de todo, nadie en su sano juicio la robaría, y seguir a pie. Dejó la vieja bicicleta con cuidado a la sombra de un olivo, le lanzó un beso, y siguió caminando.

Había avanzado unos quinientos metros cuando oyó a lo lejos una música inconfundiblemente griega por su fuerte base rítmica. Se detuvo, casi sin aliento por la subida continuada, y escuchó con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró—. Hago todo este camino con este calor, y me encuentro con una fiesta.

Iba a seguir andando, pero se dejó llevar por una súbita curiosidad y, guiada por la música, caminó despacio a través de las rocas y la maleza hasta el borde del acantilado. Una senda de mala muerte bajaba hasta un pálido semicírculo de arena, pero Serena la ignoró, y siguió hasta una plataforma ligeramente más alta desde donde podía tener una vista general de la playa.

Lo primero que vio fue un pequeño caique, pintado en un ligero color azul, con las velas recogidas y atracado junto a la playa. Pero parecía estar desierto. Luego miró hacia abajo y se quedó sin aliento.

Con los brazos abiertos, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la cara alzada hacia el sol, un hombre giraba, se agachaba y saltaba, todo su cuerpo entregado a la música.

«Y totalmente absorbido por ella», pensó Serena. En ese momento, nada más parecía existir para él.

Ella se puso en cuclillas al abrigo de un arbusto seco y escuálido y lo miró, divertida al principio y, luego, fascinada.

Había visto demostraciones de danza syrtaki en el hotel, claro, pero nunca ejecutadas con esa entrega. El hombre parecía completamente a sus anchas en aquel paraje solitario, se dijo Serena, como si de alguna manera formara parte del mar, de las rocas y de la hiriente luz del sol, y compartiera su misma naturaleza. O como si fuera la reencarnación de algún dios pagano...

Se detuvo ahí. Estaba dejándose llevar por su imaginación, se dijo, burlándose de sí misma. Seguramente estaba viendo a un camarero de alguno de los hoteles de la otra isla, ensayando su espectáculo de cada noche para los turistas. «Pero no es de mi hotel», pensó. «O lo recordaría...»

Porque no solo era un buen bailarín. También tenía otros atributos. Era más alto que la media y tenía una constitución magnífica, con hombros anchos y musculosos, caderas estrechas y piernas interminables. Solo llevaba puesto un par de pantalones vaqueros cortos y desgastados, que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

El pelo espeso y negro se le rizaba en la nuca y brillaba como la seda a la luz del sol; y su piel era como el bronce. Serena se sorprendió de pronto con la boca seca y el corazón acelerado. Sentía un extraño temblor. « ¿Qué demonios hago?», se preguntó, poniéndose en pie con cuidado y retrocediendo. «Soy una mujer inteligente. Me guío por el cerebro, no por la carne.

Además, esa clase de atributos físicos me dejan fría. No estoy dispuesta a ser pasto de... un seductor de turistas». Estaba siendo injusta, se dijo mientras se alejaba deprisa.

Después de todo, el bailarín solitario no tenía ni idea de que lo estaba mirando. Él había creado su propio mundo privado de pasión y movimiento, y si su sensualidad intrínseca la hacía derretirse, era problema de Serena, no de él.

De todas formas, se alegró cuando dejó de oír la música. Aunque no podría borrar fácilmente de su mente aquella imagen, pensó con fastidio.

— No sé lo que me pasa, pero no me gusta —dijo para sí, caminando más rápido.

Unos minutos después llegó a otra caleta y, mientras bajaba hacia la arena, comprobó con alivio que estaba desierta. Se quedó de pie un momento, escuchando el silencio; luego extendió la toalla a la sombra de una roca y se quitó las zapatillas, los pantalones y la camiseta azul marino, dejando al descubierto el bikini que llevaba debajo.

El mar le pareció un bálsamo refrescante contra su piel caliente. Avanzó hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura, se deslizó suavemente y comenzó a nadar. Cuando se cansó, se puso boca arriba y se quedó flotando, con los ojos cerrados.

Se sentía completamente en paz. Londres, la oficina y los problemas parecían formar parte de otra vida. Incluso las disputas con su padre ya no le parecían tan dolorosas ni irresolubles. Kaolinet había metido una cuña entre ellos, pero, con cuidado, podría quitarla. Quizás había necesitado alejarse para comprenderlo.

De vuelta, se aplicó crema solar, y se tumbó boca abajo. Se estiró y se desabrochó el cierre de la parte de arriba del bikini. No quería que le quedaran marcas que estropearan el efecto del bronceado cuando se pusiera uno de los vestidos de espalda descubierta que solía llevar.

Apoyó la cara sobre los brazos cruzados y se sintió completamente relajada, incluso un poco soñolienta. «No hay nada que no pueda resolverse», se dijo con satisfacción mientras se dormía.

Nunca sabría qué la despertó. Una extraña sensación de inquietud, un súbito escalofrío, como si una nube hubiera tapado el sol, penetró en su sueño placentero, rompiendo su hechizo.

Serena se obligó a abrir los ojos. Por un instante, el brillo excesivo del sol no le permitió ver nada. Luego, lentamente, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola; de que había alguien tumbado en la arena junto a ella, a apenas unos centímetros. Alguien moreno y alto con pantalones cortos, que le sonreía.

A Serena le dieron ganas de gritar, pero los músculos de su garganta parecían súbitamente paralizados. Y tampoco podía moverse, porque se había desabrochado el bikini. Cuando recuperó la voz, esta sonó débil y ronca.

— ¿Qué quiere?

Él sonrió más ampliamente. Su boca, vio Serena, era firme, aunque su labio inferior tenía una traicionera curva sensual, y sus dientes eran muy blancos. Tenía una nariz recta, una pizca demasiado larga para una belleza clásica, fuertemente acentuada por los pómulos, y ojos profundos del color del ágata. También necesitaba un afeitado. Dijo:

— ¿Por qué no bajó a bailar conmigo? —su voz era profunda, con un ligero deje burlón.

Aquello era lo último que Serena esperaba que dijera y, por un momento, no supo qué contestar. Luego reaccionó.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—Ah, no —él sacudió la cabeza con reprobación—.No debería decir mentiras... sobre todo, porque miente muy mal. Sus ojos siempre la delatarán.

—Eso es ridículo —dijo Serena con hostilidad—, Y también impertinente. Usted no sabe nada de mí.

—Sé que estaba mirándome desde el acantilado y que luego huyó —fue la imperturbable respuesta.

—Yo no huí —dijo Serena con tanta dignidad como pudo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba tumbada boca abajo y con la parte superior del bikini desabrochada—. Solo quería encontrar un sitio tranquilo. Y no quería molestarlo. Por favor, vuelva a su... ensayo.

—Por hoy he acabado. Es hora de comer —se estiró hacia atrás y tomó una pequeña mochila.

Serena gruñó para sí. ¿Cómo diablos iba a librarse de él, se preguntó con rabia, sin ofender su machismo griego? Era consciente de que la playa estaba aislada. Y de que estaban prácticamente desnudos. Lo último que debía hacer era provocarlo de alguna forma.

Miró su reloj.

—Pues sí. Bueno, tengo que volver al pueblo. Sabio me espera para comer en la taberna.

—Pero no a mediodía —dijo él —. A mediodía, a Sabio le gusta beber café y jugar al tavli. Cocinará para usted esta noche.

—No lo creo —Serena hizo un discreto esfuerzo para abrocharse el cierre del bikini. Tengo que tomar el ferry de la noche para Alakos.

Su inesperado vecino observaba sus esfuerzos con interés, pero no se ofreció a ayudarla, como ella temía.

— ¿Está en un hotel en Alakos?

—Sí —al tercer intento, Serena consiguió abrochar el cierre y ello la hizo sentirse más segura—. En el Hellenic Imperial.

— ¿El Imperial? —alzó las cejas morenas—. Debe de ser usted muy rica para alojarse allí.

—Nada de eso —dijo Serena con cierta crispación—. Trabajo para ganarme la vida, como todo el mundo.

—Ah... ¿Es usted modelo, quizás... o actriz? —sacó de la mochila una bolsa de papel y la abrió. Serena vio que contenía pan de pita con algún tipo de relleno.

—Claro que no —negó ella rápidamente—. Trabajo en una oficina... Soy asesora fiscal —se estiró para agarrar su camisa—. Y ahora tengo que irme.

—Queda mucho tiempo para que anochezca... y para su ferry —partió el pan de pita en dos y le tendió una mitad, usando la bolsa de papel como plato.

—No —dijo Serena—. Es muy amable, pero...

Él estiró el brazo y dejó el plato improvisado en una esquina de la toalla de Serena.

— ¿De qué tiene miedo? —sonaba como si expresara un simple interés amistoso.

—No tengo miedo.

Él suspiró.

—Está mintiendo otra vez, matia mou. Ahora, coma, y cuénteme algo sobre su trabajo en Inglaterra. Luego, nadaremos. Y no me diga que no sabe nadar —asintió—, porque yo también la he estado observando.

Serena se sentó, muy rígida. Dijo, tranquila y fríamente:

— ¿Se le ha ocurrido pensar, kyrie, que tal vez no me apetezca pasarme la tarde con usted? ¿Que tal vez prefiera estar sola?

—Sí —dijo él—. Pero eso cambiará en cuanto me conozca mejor. Y una mujer joven y hermosa como usted no debería desear estar sola. Es una cosa triste.

La pita contenía cordero asado. Su olor le hacía a Serena la boca agua. Lo miró.

—No me gustan los cumplidos gratuitos, kyrie. —le dijo:

—Ni a mí tampoco, thespinis. Usted sabe que es joven, así que acepte también que es hermosa. Y mi nombre es Darien —le sonrió—. Ahora, cómase eso y deje de tener miedo.

Pero eso, pensó Serena, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

**WOW ASI QUE LO CONOCIO MIENTRAS BAILABA WOW…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Te esperaré siempre**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

A pesar de sus recelos, Serena pensó que era mejor aceptar el ofrecimiento de Darien. Un gesto amistoso, se dijo, y luego podría irse.

Si es que él la dejaba, dijo una inquieta vocecilla en su cabeza. Serena había visto lo fuerte que era. Quizá pudiera desasirse de él, ¿Pero de verdad creía que podría escapar por ese camino de cabras?

«Y todo por buscar independencia», se reprendió a sí misma. Podía haberse quedado tranquilamente en las instalaciones del hotel.

El cordero, asado con especias y acompañado de una ligera salsa de limón y pedacitos de olivas negras, estaba delicioso y se lo comió entero.

— ¿Estaba bueno? —preguntó Darien cuando Serena se limpiaba los labios y los dedos con un pañuelo de papel.

— Buenísimo —admitió ella — . Habla usted muy bien el inglés.

Él sonrió despacio, como si recordara algo.

—He tenido buenos maestros.

—Mujeres, sin duda —se oyó decir Serena agriamente, y deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

Observó que su expresión se endurecía y que apretaba repentinamente los labios. Por un instante, Serena sintió que la tensión crepitaba en el aire como electricidad viva, pero él se echó a reír.

Serena eligió una mesa bajo un toldo en la taberna más grande y esperó a que el propietario, un hombre rechoncho, acabara de regar el suelo.

— ¿Thespinisl —su sonrisa era bastante cordial, pero sus ojillos negros eran astutos.

Serena pidió una Coca Cola bien fría y, cuando se la trajo, le preguntó si había algún sitio donde pudiera alquilar un coche.

El hombre sonrió. Los únicos vehículos que había en Myros, dijo, eran todo terrenos y camionetas, y no se alquilaban. Las carreteras, debía comprender la kyria, no eran buenas.

«Bueno, ya sabía que esta no era una zona turística», pensó Serena filosóficamente. Pero era un fastidio. Dijo:

—He visto algunas playas, kyrie. ¿Puedo llegar a ellas a pie?

Él asintió.

—Sí, thespinis. Nuestra mejor playa está solo a un kilómetro de aquí —hizo una pausa y se atusó el grueso mostacho negro—. Pero hay una forma mejor de llegar —de un almacén al fondo de la taberna, sacó una bicicleta vieja—. Es de mi hija —le explicó—, pero ella ahora está en Atenas.

— ¿Y me la presta? —Serena alzó las cejas —. Es muy amable.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A mi hija le gustaría que usted la usara. Sería un honor para ella.

— ¿Pero cómo sabe que se la devolveré?

La sonrisa del hombre se hizo casi indulgente.

—Cuando la kyria quiera marcharse de Myros, tendrá que volver aquí. Además, la señora tiene que comer, y en mi taberna hay buen pescado. El mejor —asintió—. Usted volverá, thespinis.

Hacía años que Serena no montaba en bicicleta. Esperó mientras el propietario, cuyo nombre era Sabio, le quitaba ceremoniosamente el polvo y, luego, se montó con cautela. Dijo:

—Espero que aguante hasta la playa, kyrie.

—Un kilómetro no es mucho —él hizo una pausa—. No le recomiendo que vaya más lejos, thespinis.

— Ya veremos —dijo Serena alegremente —. Tal vez recorra la isla.

La cara de Sabio se puso súbitamente seria.

—Vaya solo hasta la playa, thespinis. Se lo aconsejo. Más allá la carretera es mala. Muy mala.

¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que Sabio la estaba advirtiendo contra algo más que contra el estado de la carretera?, se preguntó Serena mientras se alejaba pedaleando.

Pero el hombre no había exagerado. Fuera de la pequeña ciudad, la carretera se convertía en una senda polvorienta, con olivares a un lado y el mar al otro. Serena tuvo que poner toda su atención en mantener la bicicleta derecha y en esquivar los baches y los pedruscos.

Solo se oía el murmullo del mar y de la ligera brisa que estremecía las hojas plateadas de los olivos y Serena se sintió como si estuviese encerrada en un paisaje mudo y calinoso. Se alegró de llevar un amplio sombrero de paja que protegía del sol su pelo rubio.

Alcanzó pronto la playa, pero comprobó con desilusión que solo era una estrecha banda de arena con un montón de guijarros y poca sombra.

«Las que he visto desde el barco eran mejores», pensó. «Sabio no podía referirse a esta».

—Es usted astuta, thespinis —le lanzó una larga y lenta mirada que la hizo sentirse desnuda—. Pero mi inglés no es perfecto. Estoy seguro de que todavía se puede mejorar... con la ayuda adecuada.

—Me temo que tendrá que buscarse otra maestra, kyrie. Yo no estoy disponible.

—La vida me ha enseñado que casi todas las cosas pueden comprarse, kyria... si el precio es bueno.

Aquello implicaba auténtico peligro, le gritaron a Serena todos sus instintos. Dijo fría y claramente:

—Pero yo no estoy en venta. Y ahora creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—Como quiera —los poderosos hombros se encogieron con indiferencia—. Pero entienda esto. Yo solo tomo lo que se me ofrece gratuitamente. Nada más. Así que no tiene nada que temer —se puso en pie con ligereza—. Ahora, me voy a nadar. Naturalmente, espero que esté aquí cuando vuelva, pero la decisión es suya, kyria —se quedó mirándola un momento y luego dijo suavemente—. Tan bella y con una lengua tan afilada... Y, sin embargo, tan temerosa de la vida. Qué lástima.

Serena se sintió incómoda mientras lo veía alejarse por la arena. Él había hecho que su precaución natural pareciera cobardía.

Y, a pesar de lo que había dicho, era evidente que se trataba solo de uno más de aquellos guapos griegos en busca de mujeres que había visto en el hotel.

Serena se había ahorrado sus atenciones manteniéndose siempre ocupada y distante. Pero debería haber sabido que no podía escapar de ellos, pensó con rabia. Pero sí podía. Darien estaba nadando lejos de la playa. Veía su cabeza oscura entre el destello del mar. Solo tenía que recoger sus cosas, ponerse las zapatillas y sería libre.

Libre para regresar al pueblo y esperar el ferry de la noche, se recordó con un gruñido. Y Darien sabía exactamente dónde encontrarla...

Al parecer, estaba metida en una trampa que ella misma se había fabricado. Y escabullirse como si de veras estuviera asustada tampoco parecía tener mucho sentido.

Sería mucho más digno quedarse donde estaba; tratar con frialdad y desdeñosa cortesía los intentos de acercamiento que hiciera él; y luego volver al pueblo a tiempo para cenar en la taberna y tomar el bote para regresar al hotel, como había previsto.

Tal vez Darien necesitara aprender que, a pesar de su belleza y su carisma sexual, no todas las turistas eran presas fáciles. Y prácticamente le había asegurado que estaba a salvo con él, que respetaría la tradicional hospitalidad griega. Y, por alguna extraña razón, ello lo creía.

Así que, se quedaría... un rato. Porque controlaba la situación. «Pero solo porque él te deja que la controles», pensó.

Serena volvió a aplicarse crema bronceadura, se puso las gafas de sol y abrió el libro que había llevado.

Cuando Darien regresó, la encontró tranquila y concentrada, y sin ganas de enzarzarse en más juegos verbales.

Tenía que mantener las distancias, se dijo Serena. Y la playa era lo bastante grande para los dos. No lo oyó volver a la playa, porque se movía en silencio, pero de todas formas sintió su presencia. Serena se quedó de espaldas, con los ojos fijos en la página impresa, queriéndole hacer ver que el libro era demasiado absorbente como para admitir interrupciones.

Esperaba que él hiciera algún comentario acerca de su decisión de quedarse. Pero cuando pasaron los minutos y no dijo nada, Serena se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había equivocado.

Le lanzó una rápida mirada de reojo y vio con asombro que estaba tumbado sobre su toalla, con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido.

Se mordió el labio y volvió la página. Pero era inútil, pensó cinco minutos después. No podía concentrarse. Era demasiado consciente de la presencia del hombre tumbado a su lado.

Cerró el libro y se puso a observarlo. Se preguntó cuántos años tendría. Al menos treinta, pensó. Probablemente, algunos más. No llevaba joyas: ninguna medalla, ni pendientes ni otros regalos de mujeres agradecidas. Solo un reloj de pulsera barato. Y tampoco llevaba anillo de boda, aunque posiblemente eso no significaba nada. Si se ganaba la vida seduciendo a turistas extranjeras, seguramente no querría que supieran que estaba casado.

Serena se imaginó a su pobre mujer, toda vestida de negro, limpiando y trabajando en el campo mientras su marido acechaba a sus víctimas en la playa o junto a las piscinas de Alakos.

—Bueno, ¿qué ha decidido sobre mí?

Serena se sobresaltó. Volvió la cabeza y se encontró a Darien mirándola con una media sonrisa y aspecto soñoliento.

No tenía sentido mentir o disimular. Así que ella dijo llanamente:

—No lo conozco lo suficiente para juzgarlo.

Él alzó las cejas.

— ¿Qué quiere que le cuente?

—Nada —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Después de todo, es muy improbable que nos volvamos a ver. Será mejor que sigamos siendo extraños.

— ¿Es eso realmente lo que quiere? —su tono era curioso.

—Acabo de decirlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me miraba como si tratara de ver en mi corazón?

— ¿Eso hacía? —Serena se puso a darse crema solar en las piernas —. No... No me he dado cuenta.

Él meneó la cabeza con reprobación.

—Otra mentirilla, matia mou.

Serena enroscó el tapón de la crema solar como si le estuviera retorciendo el cuello a alguien.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Si quiere jugar a jueguecitos estúpidos... ¿A qué se dedica, kyriel?

El se encogió de hombros.

—A esto y aquello.

«Ya me lo imagino». En voz alta, dijo:

—Eso no es una respuesta. Supongo que el caique que había atracado en la cala de al lado es suyo, y le he visto bailar, así que me imagino que es pescador, pero que también trabaja en algún hotel entreteniendo a los turistas. ¿Tengo razón?

—Ya he dicho que es muy astuta, thespinis —murmuró él—. Me ha leído como si fuera un libro abierto.

—No era muy difícil.

— ¿De veras? —había un ligera burla en su tono—. Ahora, me imagino que yo debo adivinar algo sobre usted, ¿no?

—Hay muy poco que adivinar —dijo Serena rápidamente—. Ya sabe en qué trabajo.

— Ah —los ojos zafiros sostuvieron los de ella un momento—. Pero yo no pensaba en el trabajo —se puso de pie y se sacudió la arena de las piernas—. De todos modos, usted me ha recordado que no puedo seguir disfrutando del sol y de su compañía, thespinis. Tengo que prepararme para la actuación de esta noche —se echó la toalla al hombro y recogió su mochila; le sonrió—. Kalisera, matia mou.

—Es la segunda vez que me llama así, kyrie —dijo Serena, dándose cuenta con rabia de que su partida le causaba una extraña decepción—. ¿Qué significa?

Él le acarició la mejilla fugazmente al apartarle un mechón de pelo. Dijo suavemente:

— Significa «ojos míos». Y mi nombre, por si no se acuerda, es Darien. Hasta que volvamos a vernos.

Apenas la había rozado, se repitió Serena por cuarta o quinta vez. No había nada por lo que enfadarse. No le había tocado los pechos, ni ninguna parte de su piel expuesta, como fácilmente podía haber hecho.

Todo el tiempo, ella había mantenido una distancia prudente. Había construido un muro invisible a su alrededor. Pero, con un gesto casual y fugaz, él había invadido su espacio más personal. Y Serena no había podido hacer nada al respecto.

Oh, en su caricia no había habido nada abiertamente sexual; Serena no podía acusarlo de eso. Pero, cuando la había tocado, ella había sentido una comezón en el centro de su ser. Y, cuando se había ido, había sentido una extraña languidez y una aguda, casi primitiva necesidad de gritarle que volviera.

Y era eso lo que no podía aceptar, ni comprender. Esa súbita y peligrosa debilidad. Esa inesperada vulnerabilidad. «Dios sabe qué habría hecho si realmente me hubiera abordado», se reprochó tristemente.

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que había sido él quien había decidido marcharse, y no ella. «Debía haberme ido en el momento en que me desperté y lo vi aquí», se dijo Serena con amargura. «Debía haberme comportado como una verdadera inglesa y haberme mostrado ultrajada porque invadiera mi privacidad. Fin de la historia».

Pero, en realidad, la historia se había acabado, admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Ella no había escrito el The End, eso era todo. Y, aunque lo lamentara, no había necesidad de darle más vueltas.

Cuando oyó el ruido del motor del caique pasando por la cala, Serena trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la vista fija en el libro. Al dirigir una rápida mirada, vio, que él la estaba saludando con la mano desde el timón.

Al menos, navegaba en sentido contrario al puerto, de modo que no corría el riesgo de encontrárselo cuando estuviera esperando el ferry. Y así tendría la cala para ella sola otra vez, como quería. Pero la playa ya no era el tranquilo santuario que había descubierto unas horas antes. Porque, de pronto, se sentía inquieta y extrañamente insatisfecha.

Pero no iba a ganar nada quedándose allí, rumiando sus errores, se dijo, divertida. Fue a darse un último baño. Esperaba que, con el agua fresca y la ligera brisa que se había levantado, se enfriaran su imaginación y su cuerpo.

Recogió la bicicleta y se quedó parada un momento, pensando qué haría. Era muy pronto para cenar y, como el calor de la tarde había aflojado, decidió que podía ver también el resto de Myros. Era una isla pequeña y el tour probablemente no le llevaría más de una hora.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una isla agrícola. El interior era montañoso, pero en las laderas más bajas había sembrados, viñedos y olivares, además de huertos de frutales. Las casitas desperdigadas por las que pasó parecían bastante prósperas y la poca gente que encontró en el camino la saludó amistosamente.

Y, a pesar de lo que Sabio le había dicho, la carretera del norte de la isla tenía incluso una especie de recubrimiento. Pero se quedó desconcertada cuando descubrió, de pronto, que el camino estaba bloqueado por una verja alta de hierro forjado y un muro de piedra. Parecía que la carretera pública pasaba de pronto a ser privada.

Serena desmontó y empujó la verja, pero estaba cerrada y solo pudo sacudirla, frustrada. Más allá de ella se veía un camino que subía entre olivares y que luego describía una curva y se perdía de vista.

Caminó a lo largo del muro durante un rato, pero parecía que la pared se extendía sin límites, de modo que tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos. Al parecer, toda una parte de la isla era zona prohibida. Serena solo podía dar marcha atrás.

Después de esa decepción, el pinchazo parecía casi inevitable. Serena se paró, incrédula, y observó la rueda pinchada, maldiciéndose a sí misma para sus adentros por haberse atrevido a hacer una excursión tan larga. Tendría que afrontar un largo camino hasta el puerto, empujando la bicicleta.

La brisa, que había aumentado, levantaba el polvo de la carretera y lanzaba partículas contra sus ojos y su boca. Se le había acabado el agua y tenía calor y sed. Y, además, sospechaba que le estaban saliendo ampollas en los pies.

A partir de entonces, se prometió, se encerraría en el Hellenic Imperial. Había avanzado unos quinientos metros cuando oyó el sonido de un vehículo que se acercaba por su espalda.

— Más polvo —murmuró, retirándose con la bicicleta al borde pedregoso del camino.

A su lado pasó una camioneta vieja con la parte de atrás descubierta. Serena consiguió ver fugazmente al conductor. Dijo, desesperada:

—Oh, no...No puede ser...

La camioneta se detuvo y empezó a dar marcha atrás hacia donde ella estaba.

—Me alegro de verla tan pronto otra vez. No me lo esperaba —dijo él.

Ella dijo, crispada:

—Ni yo. Hace un rato iba a bordo de un bote, kyrie. Ahora va en una camioneta.

¿Qué será lo próximo?

—Probablemente, mis propios pies, thespinis... como usted — Darien le sonrió a través de la ventana abierta—. Suba y la llevaré al puerto.

—Estoy disfrutando de mi paseo —dijo Serena con soberbia, y él suspiró.

—Otra vez mintiendo, maña mou. ¿Cuándo aprenderá? — se bajó de la camioneta, agarró la bicicleta y la puso sobre una pila de sacos en la parte trasera del vehículo; luego miró a Serena —. ¿Quiere seguir a pie o viene conmigo?

Mirándolo, Serena se montó en el asiento del pasajero.

— ¿Siempre hace lo que quiere?

Él se rio

— ¿Y por qué no? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

A Serena se le ocurrieron cientos de razones, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó tercamente callada mientras la camioneta bajaba por el camino. Al menos, él se había quitado esos pantalones tan cortos, pensó, mirándolo de reojo. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, gastados pero limpios, y una camisa blanca.

Después de un rato, él dijo:

—No está de muy buen humor después de su día en la playa.

—El día empezó bien —dijo ella con frialdad—. Y luego empeoró rápidamente.

—Como la carretera —sonrió él—. No ha sido muy prudente venir hasta aquí en la bicicleta de Sabio.

— Ya me he dado cuenta —admitió ella, tensa—. Ahora solo quiero volver a Alakos.

— ¿No le gusta mi isla?

—No es eso —se apresuró a decir ella—. Pero tengo calor, estoy cubierta de polvo y tengo el pelo lleno de sal. Necesito una ducha, beber agua fresca y cenar.

—Katavaleno. Entiendo — se desvió para evitar un gran bache—. Bueno, dígame qué le parece Myros.

—Me gusta lo que he visto —hizo una pausa—. Pero hay una parte que está cerrada.

—Ah —dijo él —. Ha estado en el norte de la isla. Algunos ricos tienen allí sus casas.

—Pues parece que les gusta la intimidad —frunció el ceño—. ¿No les importa a los isleños?

—Hay suficiente sitio para todos —él se encogió de hombros—. Si ellos quieren vivir detrás de sus muros, es problema suyo.

Hubo un silencio y luego él dijo:

—Cuando la he visto, iba usted cojeando. ¿Por qué?

Serena dijo, cortante:

—No se le escapa una, ¿eh? Me he hecho daño en el pie, nada más.

— ¿Se ha torcido el tobillo?

—No, no es eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Es solo un pequeña ampolla —forzó una sonrisa—. Creo que he perdido la costumbre de andar.

Él asintió.

—Y creo que la de vivir también.

Ella se puso colorada.

—Es la segunda vez que lo dice. Y no es verdad. Tengo una vida estupenda. Tengo éxito y soy muy feliz. Y usted no tiene ningún derecho a insinuar lo contrario — añadió, acalorada — Usted no me conoce, no sabe nada de mí.

—Lo intento —dijo él — Pero usted no me lo pone fácil.

—Entonces, tal vez debería captar la indirecta —le soltó—. Encuentre a alguien más deseable al que analizar.

De repente, Darien giró el volante y paró el vehículo al borde de la carretera, lanzando a Serena hacia delante en su asiento.

— ¿Qué hace? —ella intentó recuperar el equilibrio y sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba cuando Darien se volvió para mirarla.

—Usted cree que no necesita nada —los ojos de ágata la miraron fijamente—, pero se equivoca. Es usted una ignorante — se quedó callado un momento para que ella asumiera sus palabras y luego continuó—. Y respecto a la felicidad y al éxito de los que habla, no los veo en usted. Una mujer satisfecha tiene una luz interior. Sus ojos brillan y su piel resplandece. Pero cuando la miro a usted a los ojos, solo veo miedo y tristeza, matia mou —hizo una pausa—. Y no todos los muros son de piedra, recuérdelo.

—Estoy segura de que esas frasecitas le funcionan con otras mujeres, pero no conmigo, kyrie. Es usted un insolente y un arrogante y prefiero ir andando el resto del camino.

Darien volvió a poner en marcha la camioneta.

—Eso sería peor para usted, thespinis. Y no irá a ninguna parte hasta que esa ampolla haya recibido atención —añadió, cortante—. Así que, no sea tonta.

Serena nunca había estado tan enfadada. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados, reprimiendo las palabras de furia que amenazaban con ahogarla Y reprimiendo también las lágrimas, inesperadas e inexplicables.

No se movió hasta que la camioneta se detuvo frente a la taberna de Sabio. Serena se giró para hacer una salida digna, pero se encontró luchando con el cierre recalcitrante de la puerta. Darien, en cambio, saltó de su asiento y apareció junto a ella. En un segundo abrió la puerta, la sacó en brazos del asiento del pasajero y la llevó por un lateral de la taberna hasta unas escaleras de piedra pintadas de blanco.

Gimiendo, Serena comenzó a debatirse, tratando en vano de liberar los brazos para golpearlo.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? Bastardo. Déjeme en el suelo... ¡Déjeme en el suelo inmediatamente!

Vio que Sabio estaba en el umbral de una puerta, junto a una mujer guapa y regordeta que llevaba un vestido rojo y ajado. Los dos tenían cara de asombro. Darien les gritó alguna orden en su idioma mientras subía las escaleras con Serena todavía apretada contra su pecho.

Al final de las escaleras había una puerta abierta y, más allá, un corredor flanqueado por media docena de puertas de madera oscura y labrada. Darien abrió la más cercana y la cruzó.

Era una habitación grande, con las paredes blancas teñidas por la luz del atardecer que entraba por los postigos medio abiertos de la ventana. El suelo era de baldosas y había un arcón con cajones, un armario ropero y una gran cama cubierta con sábanas de un blanco inmaculado, hacia la que fue llevada Serena.

Su enfado dio paso a un repentino pánico. Cuando Darien la dejó sobre la cama, se oyó sisear:

—No...Por favor... —y odió la nota de súplica que había en su voz.

Darien se irguió, con expresión fría.

—No me insulte. Le he dicho a Carmesait que venga. Ahora, espere aquí.

Cuando alcanzó la puerta, se topó con la mujer, que llevaba toallas, una cesta que contenía jabón y champú y una botella de agua. La mujer le dijo algo a Darien con voz chillona y él sonrió y levantó las manos con expresión burlona. Luego, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Carmesait miró a Serena con severos ojos zafiros. En un inglés lento y con fuerte acento, dijo:

— ¿Quién es usted, kyria, y que hace aquí?

Agotada, Serena dijo:

—Creo que ya no lo sé.

Y, al fin, su precario autocontrol la abandonó, y se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas.

**SERA QUE DARIEN ES LO QUE SERENA NECESITA PARA EMPEZAR DE NUEVO…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Te esperaré siempre**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

Llorar fue, posiblemente, lo mejor que podía haber hecho. Porque enseguida se encontró sollozando en brazos de Carmesait, que la arrullaba en griego mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Cuando los sollozos empezaron a remitir, la mujer condujo a Serena al pequeño cuarto de baño.

—Todo va a salir bien, pequeña —dijo Carmesait cuando se marchaba—. Ya lo verá. Hombres... —añadió con enérgica desaprobación.

El agua caliente y el jabón actuaron como una terapia curativa, y Serena se sentía casi humana cuando volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, envuelta en una toalla grande.

Miró a su alrededor, pero su ropa sucia parecía haber desaparecido. No quería volver a ponérsela, pero, aparte de una muda de ropa interior que llevaba en la bolsa de viaje, no tenía nada más. Y difícilmente podría volver a Alakos envuelta en una toalla.

Entonces vio que, sobre la cama, había extendido un vaporoso vestido de algodón blanco, con la falda larga y un cuello de barco rodeado de flores. Oyó un ruido en la puerta y se volvió, ansiosa.

—Ah, Carmesait —empezó a decir y se detuvo, sin habla, cuando Darien entró en la habitación. Tragó saliva y se llevó instintivamente la mano al nudo que aseguraba la toalla en su sitio. Dijo fríamente: —Salga de aquí... ahora mismo. O gritaré para que venga Carmesait.

—Pues va a necesitar unos buenos pulmones. Carmesait está ocupada en la cocina —dejó encima de la mesita que había junto a la cama un cuenco que llevaba en la mano—. Y yo he venido en misión piadosa. Déjeme ver su pie.

—Mi pie está bien.

— ¿Quiere tener una infección? —su tono era inflexible—. ¿Y pasar el resto de sus vacaciones en un hospital? —Señaló la cama—. Siéntese.

—Usted tiene respuesta para todo —dijo Serena mientras obedecía a regañadientes—. Supongo que habrá estudiado medicina entre baile y baile.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—No, thespinis. Hice un curso de primeros auxilios.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y alzó su pie suavemente para examinarlo. Sus dedos eran suaves y frescos, y Serena sintió un extraño escalofrío en la espalda. Él miró hacia arriba.

— ¿Le hago daño?

—No —Serena se mordió el labio, tratando de parecer tranquila. Pero no era fácil.

El olor que emanaba de él parecía llenar su conciencia, hasta tal punto que se encontró aspirando intensamente, inhalando aquella ligera fragancia a jabón y ropa limpia. Sintió que, bajo a toalla, le ardía la piel con una súbita excitación. Sintió que sus pezones erectos rozaban la tela rugosa... «Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué estoy haciendo?»

En voz alta, dijo apresuradamente:

—Mire... no hace falta que haga esto. Puedo arreglármelas sola, de verdad.

— ¿No le gusta que la toquen?

—Nunca lo he pensado.

—Piénselo ahora —hizo una pausa y luego dijo con repentina dureza—. ¿Le gusta estar en brazos de su amante?

—Claro —dijo ella, y se alegró de que él tuviera la cabeza agachada y no pudiera ver en sus ojos que estaba mintiendo otra vez.

Esperaba más preguntas, pero él se quedó en silencio, concentrado, aparentemente, en lo que hacía. Había desinfectante en el cuenco que había llevado consigo, y Serena intentó no retroceder cuando le rozó la ampolla.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó cuando Darien destapó un pequeño frasco de ungüento de color verde pálido.

—Está hecho de hierbas —dijo él —. Ayudará a que cicatrice la herida.

Cuando acabó, Serena se encontró con un pequeño y discreto oposito sujeto con una tira de esparadrapo.

—Efharisto —dijo—. Gracias. Ya me duele menos.

—Bien —dijo él, poniéndose en pie—. Entonces, podrá bailar conmigo esta noche.

—No —dijo Serena, sintiendo que su corazón golpeaba dolorosamente contra su pecho—. No, no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Porque a su amante no le gustaría si lo supiera?

—Tal vez —Serena examinó su esparadrapo con renovado interés.

Ese novio inexistente le estaba resultando útil, pensó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no está aquí con usted, asegurándose de que ningún otro hombre toca a su mujer?

—No ha querido venir. A él... no le gusta el calor.

—Tiene hielo en las venas, ese inglés.

—Al contrario —Serena movió el pie con cuidado—. Pero tenemos una relación moderna, kyrie. No nos pasamos juntos cada minuto del día. Nos gusta... tener nuestro propio espacio.

—Si usted me perteneciera, matia mou, no la perdería nunca de vista —dijo él despacio.

Ella alzó las cejas.

— ¿No es eso un poco primitivo?

—Tal vez —sonrió con la boca, pero en sus ojos zafiros había una extraña dureza—. Pero también es... eficaz —recogió el cuenco y el rollo de esparadrapo — . Baje cuando esté lista, thespinis. Sabio está esperándola para hacerle la cena.

—No puedo bajar —dijo ella—. No tengo nada que ponerme.

Darien señaló el vestido que había encima de la cama.

—¿Y eso qué es? María lo ha dejado ahí para usted. Sería un honor para ella que se lo pusiera. Y para usted también debería serlo —añadió—. Es su vestido de novia.

—Oh —Serena tragó saliva—. No lo sabía. Entonces, por supuesto, debo... —su voz se desvaneció.

—Entonces, les diré que la esperen... para cenar y, luego, para bailar.

Y se fue.

María debía de haber sido mucho más delgada cuando se casó, pensó Serena, porque el vestido le quedaba casi perfecto.

Las zapatillas deportivas no le hacían justicia, pero tendrían que servir. Se peinó el pelo mojado hasta que quedó liso y brillante sobre sus hombros, y se puso un poco de carmín en los labios.

Luego dio una vuelta frente al largo y estrecho espejo que colgaba de la pared. Nadie de su oficina de Londres la habría reconocido, pensó. Apenas se reconocía ella misma.

«Parece que tengo diecisiete años», pensó, «aunque a esa edad nunca tuve este aspecto». No solo era el vestido. Había algo en su cara... algo suave, casi melancólico, que era nuevo y desconocido. Bajo las pestañas, sus ojos parecían soñar. «Ojos míos. Así me ha llamado. Matia mou».

Pero no iba a pensar más en lo que Darien había dicho o hecho. Cenaría, tomaría el ferry y volvería a su carísimo hotel. Y si él iba por allí, el servicio de seguridad sabría qué hacer.

Asintió con energía y bajó al patio de la taberna.

Sabio la recibió con extravagante admiración y Carmesait apareció en la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo vagamente. Pero de Darien, como Serena comprobó con una cautelosa mirada, no había rastro.

Quizá la mención de un novio había producido el resultado deseado, se dijo Serena, al tiempo que reprimía una inesperada punzada de desilusión.

Observó, sorprendida, que la taberna estaba llena. Al parecer, una agencia de viajes había llevado a una multitud desde Alakos, y la mayoría de las mesas estaban colocadas en una fila larga bajo el toldo, y la gente, riendo y charlando, estaba tomando asiento a su alrededor. Sabio llevó a Serena a un rincón apartado, protegido por biombos de celosía cubiertos, a su vez, por una parra.

Le sirvió ouzo y luego taramasalata, houmous y jugosas aceitunas negras, con una bandeja de pan recién hecho. Mientras probaba las aceitunas, Serena vio que había llegado un grupo de músicos de bouzouki y que estos se disponían a afinar sus instrumentos.

Para el baile, pensó con repentina intranquilidad. Miró con nerviosismo su reloj.

— ¿Algún problema? —aquella voz profunda era inconfundible. Serena miró hacia arriba, sorprendida, y vio que Darien dejaba una botella de vino blanco sobre la mesa y se sentaba frente a ella. Ella se apresuró a decir:

—Pensaba en el ferry. ¿A qué hora sale?

Él lanzó una mirada divertida a los extravagantes turistas.

—Cuando esta gente decida irse. No hay prisa —hizo una pausa—. ¿Tantas ganas tiene de dejarnos?

—Creo que es hora de que vuelva al mundo real.

—O a lo que pasa por realidad en el Hellenic Imperial —dijo él suavemente.

— ¿No le gustan ese tipo de sitios?

—Las islas necesitan turistas, y los turistas necesitan hoteles. Pueden ser... lucrativos.

—Sobre todo —dijo Serena agriamente — , para alguien como usted.

Él sonrió con descaro.

—No lo niego —tomó el vaso de Serena para llenarlo de vino.

Ella dijo:

—Yo no he pedido vino.

Él sonrió.

—Es un regalo.

—Eso tampoco lo esperaba.

—Usted pide muy poco, matia mou. Es uno de sus muchos encantos.

Serena se puso colorada.

—Si realmente quiere hacerme un favor, kyrie, deje de llamarme matia mou.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque es... inapropiado. En mi país se consideraría una impertinencia.

No podía creerse lo antipática y remilgada que parecía.

—Pero ahora está en mi país. En mi isla. Y aquí las cosas son diferentes.

— ¿Eso es una advertencia? —siseó ella.

— ¿Es que tiene miedo?

«Sí», quería gritar ella. «Sí, porque no entiendo lo que me pasa». En voz alta, dijo despreocupadamente:

—Soy la extranjera aquí, kyrie. Me he comido su pan y ahora voy a beberme su vino —alzó su vaso hacia él y tomó un sorbo—. Así que, ¿de qué iba a tener miedo?

Él alzó su vaso.

—Stin iyia sas... Por usted, thespinis, por lo guapa que está con ese vestido. Si su amante estuviera aquí, caería de rodillas y le pediría que fuera su esposa —bebió y dejó el vaso; dijo suavemente, sosteniendo la mirada de Serena — . Haré un trato con usted. No la llamaré «ojos míos» hasta que sus ojos me digan que puedo hacerlo. Y, a cambio, usted me dirá su nombre.

—Muy bien, kyrie. Me llamo Serenity.

—Serenity —repitió él—, la dorada... que le fue infiel a su amante, Troilo.

—Eso según Shakespeare y los demás hombres que escribieron sobre ella. Serenity, por supuesto, tal vez tuviera otro punto de vista. Y su nombre tampoco es como para jactarse: Darien, un tirano bajo cuyas leyes nadie quería vivir. Aunque eso no debería sorprenderme — añadió, acalorada.

— ¿Discutiendo? — Sabio llegó con dos platos de pez espada asado, ensalada griega y un gran cuenco de patatas fritas —. No discutan hasta que hayan probado mi comida, o les sentará mal —dijo seria y se marchó.

Darien sonrió.

—Tiene razón. Empecemos de nuevo —le tendió la mano—. Hero poli, Serenity. Me alegro de conocerte.

Con recelo, ella permitió que sus dedos quedaran encerrados en la calidez de su mano.

—Heropoli... Darien.

—Y tu nombre es muy bonito —añadió él.

Serena arrugó la nariz.

—Yo antes lo odiaba —confesó—. Pero, en realidad, odiaba ser una chica y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello. Cuando era pequeña, deseaba tanto ser un chico que mi padre, en broma, me llamaba Sid. Mi madre se enfadaba mucho, así que él nunca me llamaba así cuando ella estaba delante. Solo cuando estábamos solos.

— ¿Y todavía te llama Sid?

Serena bajó la mirada.

—No, ya no —dijo, despacio.

—No me sorprende —él esbozó una ligera sonrisa—. Porque debo decirte, Serenity, que no eres un chico.

Ella se encontró con la intensidad de sus ojos zafiros, se sonrojó y agarró a toda prisa el tenedor y el cuchillo.

El pez espada estaba delicioso. Serena se lo comió todo y hasta luchó en broma con Darien por las últimas patatas.

—Me alegro de conocer a una mujer que no se mata de hambre —dijo él mientras volvía a llenarle el vaso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Uno de estos días, todas estas calorías explotarán y me convertiré en una montaña.

—No —los ojos zafiros la miraron con aprobación—. Para mí, siempre serás como ahora, agapi mou.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó, desconfiada.

Él se echó a reír.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas.

Serena se puso colorada otra vez. Para disimular su confusión, se giró para mirar a los músicos y empezó a marcar el ritmo con los dedos sobre la mesa. Darien la miraba.

— ¿Te gusta el bouzouk?

— No lo conozco mucho —admitió ella—. Solo la Danza de Zorba, como todo el mundo —vaciló—. Me gustó lo que estabas bailando esta mañana.

—Eso también era de Theodorakis —sonrió él levemente—. Todavía sigue siendo un héroe. Un hombre cuya música habla al pueblo.

—Espero que... bailes esta noche —dijo ella.

—Solo si me prometes acompañarme.

—Pero no puedo —protestó Serena—. Nunca he bailado una danza griega.

—No me refiero a eso. Cuando acaba el espectáculo, Sabio pone otra música —sus ojos brillaron—. Elegiremos algo muy lento para que no te hagas daño en el pie.

—Oh —Serena forzó una sonrisa—. Gracias.

— ¿Quieres algo de postre? ¿Halva, quizás, o baklaval?

—Solo café, gracias.

—Yo lo traeré —se ofreció él.

Serena lo miró mientras sorteaba las mesas y observó, sin sorpresa, que varias turistas lo miraban también y se daban codazos entre sí, cuchicheando y riendo.

Se había ido de vacaciones para relajarse, pero estaba más nerviosa e inquieta que en toda en su vida. Había planeado cuidadosamente lo que haría por el día y por la noche y, sin embargo, allí estaba, con el vestido de novia de otra mujer y cenando con un hombre que se ganaba la vida alternando con mujeres solas.

Pero ella no estaba sola, se dijo con vehemencia. Sí, echaba en falta la compañía de su padre, pero tenía muchos amigos. Podía salir todas las noches, si quería. Y había muchos hombres que estarían encantados de acompañarla.

Y eso estaba bien. Pero, cuando trataban de llegar más lejos, empezaban a sonar las campanadas de advertencia y Serena se sentía helada. Ningún hombre aceptaba que lo mantuvieran a distancia para siempre. Ella lo entendía perfectamente. Y siempre había pensado que con alguno de sus amigos podría llegar a algo más profundo. A algo basado en el cariño y el respeto, más que en la atracción física. Siempre había jurado que no caería en esa trampa. Así que, un romance de vacaciones no entraba en sus planes.

Darien era guapo y tenía un aura sexual tan poderosa como un campo de energía, pero esa vez había elegido el objetivo equivocado, se dijo Serena con determinación.

Su relación acabaría con la cena, pensó, y se lo dejaría claro.

«Pagaré a Sabio», pensó, «y le diré que me despida de Darien».

Y luego nunca volvería a poner los pies en Myros. Diría en el hotel que lavaran el vestido de María y que se lo devolvieran. Y así acabaría todo.

Miró a su alrededor buscando a Sabio, pero justo en ese momento los músicos de bouzouki empezaron a tocar otra vez y Serena vio que el tabernero y otros tres hombres formaban una línea y empezaban a bailar con las manos apoyadas cada uno en el hombro del siguiente.

«Esto no es una actuación de cabaret, como las del hotel», se dijo cuando se unió al resto de la audiencia en un aplauso. Para aquellos hombres, su cultura era una cosa viva, que respiraba.

La música se hizo más rápida y la danza cambió para incluir a María y a un par de mujeres más. Progresivamente, el grupo de Alakos se unió también y la gente empezó a moverse entre las mesas, en una cadena larga y sinuosa.

Un camarero apareció al lado de Serena con el café.

—Para usted, thespinis. Kyrios Darien dice que el siguiente en bailar es él.

Así tendría la oportunidad ideal para esfumarse, pensó Serena. Cuando el camarero ya se iba, lo detuvo.

—O logariasimos, parakolol —y añadió—. ¿Puede traerme la cuenta, por favor? —por si él no había entendido su intento de decirlo en griego.

Pero el camarero tampoco parecía tener mucho dominio del inglés, porque se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, y se alejó.

La danza acabó y todo el mundo se sentó, riendo y hablando.

Luego la música empezó a sonar otra vez.

Serena supo que Darien había aparecido porque las voces se callaron de repente y se sintió una nueva tensión en el aire. Ella miró su taza de café, sin querer alzar la vista, sin querer mirar, pero al fin no pudo evitarlo.

A través de la distancia que los separaba, por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, los ojos de Darien se encontraron con los suyos y los miraron fijamente. Él inclinó la cabeza en silencio. Y luego empezó a bailar.

Sabio y los demás hombres se pusieron de rodillas formando un semicírculo en torno a él y marcando el ritmo con las palmas. La danza de Darien no era tan exuberante como la que Serena le había visto ejecutar aquella mañana. Sus movimientos eran apasionados, pero hablaban de dolor y soledad. La música parecía gemir y sollozar, enfatizando la melancolía que expresaba su cuerpo.

Serena, totalmente cautivada, vio en su danza sufrimiento y cansancio. Y también un peligroso atisbo de salvajismo. «Trata sobre el amor... y sobre el desamor».

Cuando Darien se detuvo, se produjo un silencio y luego la gente rompió en aplausos y empezó a levantarse para tomar fotografías.

Fue casi un shock cuando empezó a sonar la música disco. Pero nadie podía haber seguido a Darien, pensó ella. Todo el mundo se puso de pie y empezó a bailar a su alrededor. Parecían contentos, pensó Serena, de olvidar la emoción de los últimos minutos.

Entonces, Serena vio a la chica. Era pelirroja y bonita y llevaba una minúscula falda de lycra y un top diminuto que dejaba ver una generosa cantidad de carne. Tenía la mano sobre el brazo de Darien y le sonreía, acercándose. Todo su cuerpo era una invitación.

Serena dejó la taza de café, consciente de que le temblaba la mano. Sentía un abrumador impulso de correr hacia ellos, de arrastrar a la pelirroja, de abofetearla, de clavarle las uñas en su estúpida cara.

Pero ella no era una persona violenta, se dijo con vehemencia. Nunca lo había sido. Sin embargo, tampoco antes había sentido celos. Y eso suponía una gran diferencia.

El rencor que sentía por Kaolinet no estaba al mismo nivel, pensó cerrando los ojos, consciente de que estaba ligeramente mareada.

Darien y ella provenían de mundos distintos. Así que, ¿cómo podía sentir esas cosas por un completo extraño, por alguien a quien no quería? A quien no podía querer...

La música cambió, haciéndose suave y soñadora, y Serena mantuvo los ojos cerrados porque no quería ver a la chica pelirroja en brazos de Darien.

Con voz suave y divertida, él dijo:

—Es muy pronto para dormir, agapi mou. Y tienes que cumplir nuestro trato.

Ella lo miró, sintiendo que los músculos del estómago se le encogían de deseo y excitación. Dijo fríamente:

—¿No deberías estar con tu adorable público?

Él sonrió.

—Era guapa, ¿eh? —silbó—. Una boca... Unos pechos... —observó lánguidamente la boca medio abierta de Serena y luego dejó que su mirada siguiera hacia abajo. Eso fue todo lo que hizo, pero, por un fugaz instante, ella sintió que la besaba y reconoció la caricia íntima de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

El siguió tranquilamente:

—Pero estoy aquí contigo, Serenity.

Le tendió la mano y, en silencio, ella se levantó y lo siguió. Sintió los brazos de Darien en torno a su cuerpo, apretándola contra él. Y ella, rendida, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su firme cintura y descansó la mejilla contra su pecho mientras se movían despacio con la música.

Serena no era una buena bailarina, pero en brazos de Darien parecía moverse en perfecta armonía, como si fuera parte de él. Podía haber sido un sueño, si ella no hubiera sido tan consciente de la realidad física de su cercanía.

Serena temblaba por dentro. Sentía que estaba desnuda en sus brazos. Y Darien estaba tan excitado como ella.

— ¿Tú también lo sientes, niña mía, cielo mío? ¿Esta necesidad que sentimos el uno por el otro? —le susurró al oído.

Ella se apartó y lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas al encontrar el brillo dorado de sus ojos. Dijo entrecortadamente:

—Yo... no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que... tengo que...

Y se calló, al darse cuenta de que estaban solos. El patio estaba desierto. Sabio y sus ayudantes habían desaparecido en la taberna, cerrando discretamente las puertas de cristal tras ellos, y la multitud de Alakos se había ido. Serena dijo con un pequeño sollozo:

—El ferry…Oh, Dios, el ferry...

Salió corriendo calle abajo, hacia el puerto, pero Darien la alcanzó enseguida.

—El ferry se ha ido —dijo.

—Pero tú sabías que debía tomarlo. Lo sabías —su voz se quebró — . Ahora estoy atrapada. Oh, diablos. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Quedarte aquí —dijo él con calma—. No hay ningún problema.

—Sí —dijo ella amargamente—. Oh, sí que lo hay. No entiendes...

—Entiendo más de lo que tú crees —puso las manos sobre los hombros de Serena y miró su cara asustada y enfadada—. Crees que te he retenido aquí para que compartas mi cama esta noche, pero te equivocas. Yo dormiré en mi casa y tú te quedarás aquí, con Sabio y Carmesait.

— ¿Cuándo lo habéis decidido? —preguntó Serena.

—Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no había sitio para ti en el ferry. Un bote atestado no es seguro, sobre todo cuando los pasajeros han bebido demasiado. Es mejor que esperes a mañana.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Muy bien —hizo una pausa—. Pero el hotel... Se darán cuenta de que no he vuelto...

—Sabio los ha telefoneado, así que no pasa nada.

Ella dijo, despacio:

—Entonces, no hay nada más que decir.

La música había parado cuando volvieron al patio, y las luces estaba apagadas.

Darien caminaba tras ella, con pasos tan sigilosos como los de un gato. No la tocó, pero ella lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser.

Iba a besarla, pensó, confusa, y ella quería que lo hiciera. En realidad, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ya se había traicionado mientras bailaban. Cuando él besara su boca, ya no le quedarían defensas.

No tendría fuerzas para decirle que no cuando subiera las escaleras iluminadas por la luna tras ella, hacia la habitación fresca y silenciosa de la gran cama. No tendría energía para resistirse cuando la estrechara entre sus brazos.

Llegaron al pie de la escalera de piedra y Serena se paró, insegura, creyendo que él la seguiría. Pero Darien dijo suavemente:

—Hasta mañana, Serenity la dorada. Kalinichta. Buenas noches —y ella sintió contra su pelo el roce de sus labios.

Y subió las escaleras sola y decepcionada. Se volvió cuando llegó arriba y miró hacia abajo, donde él seguía esperando. Ella dijo:

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Lo quiero todo, agapi mou —había una extraña aspereza en su voz — Todo lo que tengas que ofrecer. Y no me conformaré con menos —hizo una pasa—. Pero puedo esperar.

Se dio la vuelta y se internó en la oscuridad, dejando a Serena de pie, paralizada.

**NO MANCHES COMO QUE ESA ENAMORAMIENTO DE VERANO VA PARA LARGO…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Te esperaré siempre**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

Señorita Tsukino, ¿está usted bien? Serenity se sobresaltó. Había una enfermera de pie, a su lado.

—Sí —dijo—. Estoy bien. Lo siento. Estaba distraída.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, pensó, en otro mundo...

—Venía a pedirle que se vaya un rato a la sala de espera. El médico va a venir a ver a su padre y luego hablará con usted.

—Claro —se levantó y atravesó el pasillo casi tambaleándose.

La sala de espera era un sitio incómodo. Había una mesa con revistas y unas pocas sillas de plástico colocadas junto a las paredes. Se acercó a la ventana y contempló un paisaje de tejados.

Se sentía avergonzada. Se suponía que estaba allí por su padre, para infundirle fuerzas, y, en vez de eso, se permitía soñar despierta, recordar cosas que era mejor olvidar... Un tiempo que había pasado para siempre. Solo que no podía olvidar fácilmente aquel enigmático e-mail.

«Te espero»

No podía ser él, se decía Serena con vehemencia Era imposible.

Tomó una revista de la mesa, se sentó y la abrió justamente por una página que recomendaba pasar las vacaciones en Grecia Miró la franja de arena lamida por un agua azul turquesa de la fotografía y se dio cuenta de que no había forma de escapar de los recuerdos.

Estos llenaban su mente, la atestaban La devolvían inexorablemente a Myros. Aquella primera noche en la taberna, apenas pudo dormir Era demasiado consciente del peligro que la acechaba Y Darien era el mayor peligro que había encontrado en toda su vida No había duda de que era pescador, pensó, dando vueltas inquieta y golpeando la almohada con el puño Sabía cómo hacer que una mujer mordiera el anzuelo.

Pero a ella no la atraparía No lo permitiría Ella era dueña de sí misma y sus planes no incluían el sexo pasajero Darien debía aprender que, por muy atractivo que fuera, no siempre iba a ganar Y, además, pronto encontraría consuelo Cada vez que bailara, tendría una cola de chicas hambrientas reclamando su atención No tendría tiempo de recordar a la que se había ido.

Asintió y cerró los ojos con determinación.

Cuando despertó, el sol de la mañana se filtraba por los resquicios de la persiana, derramándose sobre las baldosas del suelo.

Lo primero que vio fue que todas sus cosas, incluyendo la toalla de la playa, estaban lavadas y planchadas y cuidadosamente colocadas sobre una silla, y que el vestido blanco había desaparecido Al parecer, Carmesait había entrado en la habitación al amanecer

Serena se levantó y se metió en la ducha, cuando bajó, Carmesait estaba barriendo el patio Para su sonrojo, quedó claro inmediatamente que no le permitirían pagar por la habitación ni por la comida Ni tampoco lavar el vestido blanco

—Ha sido un placer para mí —declaró Carmesait — Todo el mundo dice lo guapa que estaba con él Serena se puso colorada

-Ah, si.

—Sí —Carmesait le lanzó una mirada traviesa

— Y sobre todo una persona —señaló la mesa que Serena había ocupado la noche anterior— Siéntese ahí, kyria, y le traeré el desayuno Rosquillas y café y un poco de miel de las colmenas de mi hermana

Cuando desapareció, Serena miró con cautela a su alrededor, pero se dio cuenta con alivio de que tenía el patio entero para ella.

Consultó el horario del ferry que llevaba en el bolso y vio que el primero salía poco más de media hora después Debía apresurarse. Su desayuno incluía también zumo de naranja y un cuenco de cremoso yogur Cuando por fin se levantó de la mesa, estaba llena.

—No sé cómo darles las gracias —les dijo a Sabio y a Carmesait cuando fueron a despedirla

—No hay de qué —la mano de Sabio se cerró sobre la suya— Usted siempre será bienvenida Su habitación siempre estará preparada

Serena sonrió, un poco tensa

—Quizás algún día —vaciló— Y, por favor, denle las gracias a Darien de mi parte

Ha sido muy amable

Recogió su bolso y bajó hacia el puerto, decidida a ser la primera en subir al bote Pero este no estaba atracado en el embarcadero del día anterior En realidad, no lo veía, se dijo con preocupación mientras se hacía sombra con la mano para mirar hacia el mar

—Así que no pensabas despedirte —Darien se levantó del montón de canastos sobre el que estaba sentado. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos tan poco decorosos como los del día anterior, y una camisa de algodón blanca desabrochada.

Serena alzó la barbilla.

—Yo... le he dejado a Carmesait un mensaje para ti.

—Pues ahora puedes dármelo en persona.

—Solo quería decirte... gracias, y buena suerte.

—Creo más en el destino que en la buena suerte —la miró y sonrió levemente — Anoche eras Serenity — dijo—. Pero hoy eres Sid otra vez. ¿Qué serás mañana, agapi mou?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Dijo, casi de forma inaudible:

—Ya no lo sé.

—Quizás hayas renacido —dijo—, alzándote, como el fénix, de las cenizas de tu vida anterior.

Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza.

—Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero. Estoy muy contenta con las cosas tal y como están.

— ¿Contenta? —Había desdén en su voz—. ¿Con eso te conformas? Qué palabra tan estrecha y mezquina, cuando hay pasión y placer y éxtasis que experimentar.

—Tal vez —dijo ella—, me gusta sentirme segura.

—No hay seguridad, agapi mou. Ni en la vida, ni en el amor. Lo descubrirás cuando dejes de huir —se encogió de hombros—. Pero si quieres volver a Alakos, a tu cómodo hotel, yo te llevaré.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Pero esperaré el ferry.

—Pues tendrás que esperar mucho —dijo él secamente—. Ittou bebió demasiado anoche. No habrá ferry hasta esta tarde.

— ¿Le está permitido hacer eso? —dijo indignada.

Darien sonrió con ironía.

—Normalmente, no pide permiso. Es mi bote o nada, pethi mou.

Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante y luego suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Tu bote. Todo sea por volver a Alakos.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Estás segura de que Myros no tiene nada más que ofrecerte?

—Estoy pagando el hotel —le recordó ella, crispada.

—Ah, el dinero —dijo él—. ¿Eso te preocupa mucho?

—Me gusta sacarle partido a mi dinero. Pero estoy segura de que a ti esas cosas no te preocupan.

El se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Es mejor no pensar en ello, te lo aseguro. Serena se mordió el labio, consciente de que había sido grosera al referirse a la pobreza de Darien. Dijo:

—Quiero pagarte el viaje.

Él la miró inquisitivamente.

— ¿Te han pedido Sabio y Carmesait que les pagues por la comida y la habitación?

—No —dijo ella—. Pero...

—Pues yo tampoco lo haré. No voy a cobrarte nada —y había en su voz un tono que advirtió a Serena de que era mejor no discutir.

Ella se sentó en la proa cuando el caique comenzó a deslizarse por el agua resplandeciente. La ligera neblina de la mañana se estaba disipando. Iba a ser otro día abrasador, pensó, levantándose el pelo de la nuca.

Darien dijo desde el timón:

— ¿Tienes calor? Hay un toldo...

—No, estoy bien —se apresuró a decir ella—. Es que esto es... tan bonito.

—Creo que te estás enamorando, agapi mou, de mi país. Ya no querrás volver a casa.

— Eso no le gustaría mucho a mi jefe.

— ¿Es que eres indispensable?

—Claro que no. No creo que nadie lo sea. Nos dejamos la piel en el trabajo, luego nos vamos, alguien ocupa nuestro lugar, y nadie vuelve a acordarse de que alguna vez estuvimos allí.

—Esa es una triste idea para un día tan hermoso —dijo Darien después de una pausa—. Pero tú siempre serás recordada.

—No lo creo —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ah, pero lo serás —dijo él —. Por tu amante, por un lado; y por tu padre, por otro... Y yo... yo siempre te recordaré.

— ¿Tú? —lo miró con incredulidad—. Qué tontería.

—Claro que te recordaré. No todos los días conozco a una chica con el pelo como el sol y la luz del cielo en los ojos y que se llame Sid.

El corazón de Serena se contrajo dolorosamente. Para disimular su repentina emoción, hizo una mueca.

—Sabía que me arrepentiría de contarte eso.

—No tienes nada de qué arrepentirte. Está bien que tu padre tuviera ese nombre especial para ti —sonrió—. A veces, cuando te miro, puedo ver a la niña que fuiste.

Serena volvió la cara y miró el mar. Dijo secamente:

—Esa niña se fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Volverás a encontrarla cuando tengas en brazos a tu propia hija.

Qué fácil hacía que pareciera, pensó Serena. Y qué improbable era aquello en realidad.

—No parece que nos estemos acercando a Alakos.

—Pensé que te gustaría hacer una última visita a nuestra playa —dijo él.

—Y yo creía que había dejado claro que quería volver directamente —le lanzó una mirada helada, pero Darien no pareció inmutarse. La miró fijamente.

—Te has ofrecido a pagarme el viaje. Ese es el precio: que nades conmigo solo una vez.

—Anoche era bailar. Hoy, nadar. ¿Es que a todas tus mujeres les marcas un programa de ejercicio físico?

Él dijo, con calma:

—Esa insinuación nos degrada a los dos. Pero, si realmente es lo que piensas, entonces no hay más que decir — giró el timón y puso rumbo a mar abierto.

Serena se volvió para mirar hacia el horizonte y lo encontró repentinamente emborronado por las lágrimas.

Hicieron el resto del viaje en silencio. Para sorpresa de Serena, Darien dejó atrás el puerto principal y se dirigió al embarcadero privado del hotel, donde atracó hábilmente su bote junto al pequeño muelle.

Con voz temerosa, ella dijo:

—No creo que puedas atracar aquí.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y qué importa? Me iré enseguida.

La ayudó a desembarcar y dejó su bolsa de viaje en el suelo. Ella dijo apresuradamente:

—Darien... lo siento... No quería decir lo que he dicho. Yo... no quiero que nos despidamos así, pero estoy tan confundida... Parece que no puedo aclarar mis ideas...

Él asintió, pero su expresión no se suavizó.

—Entonces, empieza a escuchar a tu corazón, Serenity. Y cuando lo hagas, sabes dónde encontrarme —señaló hacia Myros—. Estaré allí... esperándote.

Ella se quedó de pie en el muelle y lo miró alejarse hasta que el bote fue una pequeña mancha. Pero él no miró ni una sola vez hacia atrás.

Serena dio un salto cuando la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió y entró el médico.

—Señorita Tsukino —le estrechó la mano—. Le alegrará saber que su padre está mejorando mucho. Si sigue así, podremos darle el alta la semana que viene.

—Oh —Serena se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico—. Oh, qué alivio. ¿Y la operación?

—Tan pronto como consideremos que está lo bastante recuperado —el médico miró vagamente a su alrededor—. ¿Su madre no está aquí? Debo hablar con ella sobre los futuros cuidados de su padre.

Serena dijo:

—Mi madrastra no está

—Claro —dijo él— Sin duda, estará reservando fuerzas para cuidar al enfermo en casa Admirable

Serenity bajó la cabeza

—Ahora, ¿puedo volver con mi padre, por favor?

Cuando regresó a la habitación, le dijo a su padre

— Vas a ponerte bien, papá ¿No es maravilloso? Cuánto me gustaría que me hicieras algunas señal de que puedes oírme Pero entiendo que debes descansar Y yo voy a trabajar por ti, papá Voy a negociar con el banco y con la compañía financiera, y con quien haga falta No puedo devolverte tu dinero, pero tal vez pueda evitar que pierdas todo lo demás Hablaré con ellos Haré que me escuchen Porque necesito trabajar para no pensar Para no recordar

A pesar del calor, le dio un escalofrío

Había ido directamente al hotel, recordó, y se había arrojado sobre la cama de su habitación, mirando al techo. Había un vasto y doloroso vacío en su interior Una nada terrible y estremecedora Pensó «Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué he hecho»

La cara de Darien parecía flotar sobre ella y cerró los ojos para no verla Pero no podía engañar a sus otros sentidos tan fácilmente Le ardía la piel cuando recordaba la presión sensual del cuerpo de Darien sobre el suyo Le parecía respirar su olor Sentir el roce de sus labios sobre su carne

Dejó escapar un leve gemido Estaba consumida por el deseo insatisfecho, sentía el cuerpo roto por un ansia física que nunca antes había experimentado.

Se agitó inquieta en la cama, tratando en vano de encontrar paz. Se levantó y salió al balcón, pero la sombra azulada de Myros en el horizonte la hizo meterse dentro otra vez

Se quedo en la habitación hasta mediodía, cuando se obligo a bajar y a hacer cola en el bufé de la terraza Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuántas parejas había en el hotel, paseándose por ahí de la mano, haciéndola dolorosamente consciente de su soledad, haciéndola darse cuenta de que no podía soportarla más Y de que no tenía por qué hacerlo que ella, también, podía permitirse ser feliz durante un tiempo

Unos pocos días Aunque solo fueran unas pocas horas, pensó mil veces se dijo que estaba loca por pensar siquiera en ello, pero le daba igual. La voluntad, el autocontrol, parecían no importarle ya El aguijón del deseo era demasiado fuerte.

Cuando dijo en recepción que iba a volver a Myros para quedarse unos días, esperaba que intentaran disuadirla, pero su decisión fue acogida casi con indiferencia. En el puerto, no esperó el ferry, sino que pagó a uno de los barqueros locales para que la llevara a la otra isla

Temblaba cuando subió por el muelle hacia la taberna Aquello era una locura, y ella lo sabía, y le estaría bien empleado si entraba y se encontraba a Darien con otra mujer, pensó, sintiendo una punzada de dolor Pero enseguida vio que él no estaba allí.

Sabio estaba jugando al tavli y se quedó pasmado al verla Luego se recompuso y se levantó con una amplia sonrisa

La thespims era bienvenida Se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto Sobre todo, porque ya había arreglado la rueda de la bicicleta de su hija.

Todo el camino hasta la playa estuvo esperando oír música, pero solo había silencio y quietud. Dejó la bicicleta en la cima del acantilado y bajó hasta la arena. El calor era intenso, pero ella se sentía helada de desilusión. Había estado tan ridículamente segura de que Darien estaría allí, esperándola.

¿Solo habían pasado veinticuatro horas?, se preguntó mientras estiraba la toalla en el mismo lugar. Le parecía que había transcurrido un año desde el día anterior.

Se quitó el pareo, la camiseta y las sandalias y corrió hacia el mar, agradeciendo su caricia fresca contra su piel abrasada.

Necesitaba desfogar sus emociones de alguna manera. Con una larga sesión de nado que la dejara agotada. Empezó a nadar arriba y abajo, como si hiciera largos en una piscina, hasta que sintió los brazos y las piernas pesados por el cansancio y se dio cuenta de que era hora de volver.

En su habitación, Serena se puso un bikini negro y, encima, una camiseta negra y un pareo con un estampado blanco y negro.

Apoyó el pie, encontró arena y guijarros, y comenzó a chapotear hacia la playa mientras se quitaba el exceso de agua del pelo.

Lo vio en el relumbre del sol, de pie y quieto al borde del mar. Las olas se arremolinaban en torno a sus pies desnudos.

Serena echó a correr, luchando contra la presión del agua que la empujaba hacia atrás. Vio que Darien le sostenía la toalla abierta y, cuando llegó hasta él, la envolvió con ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella alzó la cara en silencio y por primera vez experimentó el ansia de la boca de Darien sobre la suya.

El beso pareció durar una eternidad, como si, después de saborearse por primera vez, no se cansaran el uno del otro. Darien no la besó con suavidad, ni ella quería que lo hiciera. Lamió y mordió la boca de Serena como si quisiera absorberla en su ser. Ella abrió los labios y, sintiendo que la lengua imperiosa de Darien se hundía en su boca, se la ofreció sin reservas.

El sol, el mar y la arena blanca parecían ejecutar una danza vertiginosa a su alrededor, y Serena alzó las manos para agarrarse a los hombros desnudos de Darien, pues temblaba y le flaqueaban las piernas.

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a desmayarse, él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la playa. La tumbó sobre una toalla grande que había extendido a la sombra de unas rocas, y se acostó a su lado, buscando otra vez su boca, acariciando su pelo mojado.

Ella se abandonó. Se sentía como si estuviera ebria, o como si hubiera entrado en otra dimensión.

Le acarició la espalda mientras él le besaba la curva de la garganta y seguía hacia abajo. Su lengua encontró el valle entre los pechos de Serena y ella gimió, arqueando el cuerpo involuntariamente, con los pezones duros de excitación bajo la tela mojada.

Darien lamió la suave carne que sobresalía de los bordes del bikini, mientras con una mano seguía diestramente el delicado contorno de sus caderas, sin ocultar sus intenciones.

Alzó la cabeza y la miró, como esperando alguna señal.

Mirándolo, Serena se desató el lazo de la parte de arriba del bikini y luego desabrochó el cierre para soltar del todo la pequeña prenda. Darien bajó la cabeza y, con gran precisión, le quitó el bikini con los dientes. Lo dejó a un lado y se inclinó sobre los pechos desnudos de Serena, prestándoles un lento y minucioso homenaje, amoldando sus labios a su suave plenitud. Al sentir el roce de su lengua en los pezones erectos, a Serena se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa y deseo.

La boca de Darien se cerró sobre cada uno de los pezones, lamiéndolos suave y sutilmente. Con los ojos cerrados, Serena se entregó al placer y sintió que sus últimas inhibiciones se desvanecían.

Al mismo tiempo, Darien le acariciaba los muslos y rozaba el delicado montículo que guardaban. Su boca se deslizó por su cuerpo lentamente, deteniéndose con minuciosa atención en cada curva, en cada concavidad.

Ella se daba cuenta vagamente de que, en algún momento, él se había quitado el bañador que llevaba, pero solo cuando sintió el roce de sus dedos en el centro caliente y palpitante de su feminidad, comprendió que ella también estaba desnuda.

Él la besó en la boca otra vez, mientras sus manos continuaban su suave juego erótico, arrastrando a Serena al borde de un abismo desconocido.

Cuando comenzó a jadear, ella sintió que Darien se movía, que la cubría con su cuerpo, que sus manos se deslizaban bajo ella para alzarla y poseerla.

Durante un instante fugaz, sintió su ardiente presión, buscándola. Y luego sintió dolor y oyó su propia voz, amortiguada contra el hombro de Darien, gritando.

Él se detuvo inmediatamente. Luego se apartó de ella apresuradamente, sin aliento. Cuando Serena se atrevió a mirarlo, estaba sentado a su lado, con una pierna flexionada y la frente sobre la rodilla. Una fina película de sudor brillaba sobre su piel, y su pecho se agitaba.

Ella murmuró su nombre y, al no obtener respuesta, le puso la mano sobre el brazo. Él la apartó violentamente.

— No me toques.

— ¿Qué ocurre? No entiendo... —cuando el silencio se aposentó entre los dos, dijo con voz temblorosa—. Háblame, por favor... Dime qué pasa. Qué he hecho.

Darien se giró y la miró con los ojos zafiros ensombrecidos y la boca crispada.

—Tú no has hecho nada. El error ha sido mío —alcanzó su bañador y se lo puso.

Ella se sonrojó y se echó por encima la toalla, como si todavía quedara algún centímetro de su cuerpo que él no hubiera descubierto.

—Me has mentido, Serenity. ¿Por qué? —su voz era severa.

— ¿Mentido? —repitió ella, sin comprender.

—Me hiciste creer que tenías un amante. Pero no es verdad. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? —las lágrimas le nublaron los ojos—. Era lo que tú querías oír... ¿no? Y me pareció más... seguro.

—No —dijo él—. Fue una mentira estúpida, y peligrosa. ¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta?

—No...No lo pensé. Pensaba que no significaría ninguna diferencia... —dijo bajando la cabeza

Él murmuró algo duro y violento y luego se sentó junto a ella otra vez. La atrajo hacia sí, agarró su cara entre las manos y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Dijo suavemente:

—Significa una gran diferencia, agapi mou. Pero también es culpa mía. Debí darme cuenta de que estabas fingiendo una sofisticación que no poseías.

—Claro, tú sabes mucho de mujeres.

—Más que tú de hombres, desde luego.

Serena se mordió el labio, incapaz de negarlo. Se le quebró ligeramente la voz.

—Darien... lo siento...

— ¿Lo sientes? —repitió él, incrédulo—. Me ofreces el mayor regalo, ¿Y dices que lo sientes?

—Pero es un regalo que tú no pareces querer.

La boca de Darien se distendió en una sombra de sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que no te deseo, agapi mou?—la tomó de las manos—. Te equivocas. Pero no debe arrebatarse la inocencia de una mujer solo para saciar el deseo del momento. Tú te mereces algo mejor —la besó suavemente en los labios—. Ahora, vístete y volveremos al pueblo, donde hay más gente y menos tentaciones —se puso de pie y bajó hasta el borde del agua, donde se quedó de espaldas, mirando el mar, mientras Serena se vestía.

Cuando regresó, ella dijo:

—Creo que será mejor que vuelva a Alakos.

— ¿Por qué? —él frunció el ceño.

— Porque estoy muy avergonzada —se puso a doblar la toalla—. Me he comportado como una tonta. Y seguiría haciéndolo, si me quedara.

—Ah —dijo Darien suavemente—. Crees que debes despejarme el camino para que pueda encontrar otro cuerpo disponible —miró con desesperación hacia el cielo—. ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?

—Darien... no sé qué pensar. No te conozco —dijo Serena.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has vuelto? —dijo suavemente, pero con una nota inflexible en la voz—. ¿Solo para que te librara de tu virginidad? No me lo creo.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—He vuelto porque me di cuenta de que no podía estar lejos de ti. Pero lo he estropeado todo.

Él suspiró.

—No has estropeado nada... a menos que quieras hacerlo —hubo un silencio y luego él le acarició la mejilla—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, pethi mou ¿O podemos volver a empezar otra vez? Empezar a conocernos el uno al otro, no solo con el cuerpo, sino también con la mente.

Ella dijo con un pequeño sollozo:

—Oh, sí, Darien, por favor...

—Entonces, así será —le agarró la mano y se la apretó con fuerza—. Pero entiende, Serenity, que esto lo cambia todo. Y que si me dejas ahora, te seguiré por muy lejos que vayas —hizo una pausa—. ¿Lo aceptas?

Y, desde una gran distancia, ella se oyó responder:

-Sí.

**LO DICHO DARIEN VA EN SERIO PERO ENTONCES QUE FUE LO QUE PASO SERENA SE FUE O EL LA DEJO…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Te esperaré siempre**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

Aquello solo le había parecido una cosa romántica dicha en una playa, pensó Serena mientras conducía de regreso a casa. Ambos sabían que iban a pasar poco tiempo juntos; que, tarde o temprano, su idilio acabaría y ella volvería a su vida real.

Pero Serena no había previsto que ocurriera tan pronto.

Al principio, se había sentido como si estuviera viviendo un sueño, o bajo los efectos de un sortilegio.

Pasaba la mayor parte del día con Darien y, hasta cuando dormía, la imagen de él nunca se alejaba de su mente.

Solía pasar sola las primeras horas de la mañana. Pensaba que Darien estaba fuera, en su barca, pescando, pero, cuando se lo mencionó a Sabio, este se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Creo que está en su casa, Kyria Serenity. Está acabando de construirla.

Serena comprendió. Casi todas las casas de la isla parecían haber sido construidas a retazos: los dueños ocupaban el piso bajo hasta que podían permitirse construir más dependencias.

Al parecer, Darien había conseguido dinero para construir otro piso en la suya, y, si en el fondo de la mente de Serena había alguna pregunta vagamente angustiosa sobre de dónde procedía aquel dinero, procuraba olvidarla. No quería que nada perturbara su felicidad.

A veces se preguntaba ansiosamente si él le pediría que fuera a ver su casa, pero asumía que eso nunca ocurriría. A aquella comunidad cerrada podía no gustarle ver a uno de sus miembros con una anglitha, sobre todo si alguna de sus hijas tenía puestos sus ojos en él.

De todas formas, si Darien deseaba guardarse su vida privada, era su problema. Él tendría que seguir viviendo allí cuando ella se hubiera ido...

Serena suspiró. La idea de que sus vacaciones en Grecia tocaban a su fin le causaba verdadero dolor.

«Yo no quería venir», pensó, sonriendo con ironía, «y ahora no quiero irme».

Le resultaba difícil separar un día del siguiente, pues todos eran maravillosos. A veces salían con la barca y atracaban en alguna playa desierta para nadar, y asaban en una hoguera los peces que Darien había pescado.

Otras, Darien la llevaba en la camioneta a ver los sitios más bellos de la isla, a lo largo de la costa o a las zonas más altas. Y, por la noche, bailaban juntos.

Serena ya se sentía relajada con él. Hablaban mucho, pero también podían estar en silencio. Se habían hecho amigos, y eso estaba bien.

Pero no podía negar el doloroso vuelco que le daba el corazón cada vez que Darien entraba en el patio de la taberna para buscarla. Ni el ansia dulce y sensual que cualquier contacto físico con él parecía despertar en ella.

Porque, casi todo el tiempo, él procuraba mantenerla a distancia, y ella se daba cuenta. Solo a veces la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la besaba suavemente.

Pero... nada más. El más ligero roce de sus labios encendía el deseo de Serena, la hacía arder y derretirse por el anhelo de sus caricias, de la consumación que le había sido negada. Si él se daba cuenta, no lo demostraba.

Solo una vez, cuando le dio un beso de buenas noches, Serena lo abrazó, apretándose contra él, y sus labios se abrieron en una silenciosa invitación, ansiando encender la pasión que ella sabía que latía bajo la superficie. Pero él la apartó suavemente y retrocedió, le besó las palmas de las manos y la dejó marchar.

Darien parecía tener un control absoluto sobre sí mismo... y, sin embargo, en algunos momentos, Serena sentía que la estaba mirando y era consciente de una extraña tensión que hacía que sus terminaciones nerviosas vibraran como si su cuerpo, de alguna manera, intuyera el deseo de Darien y le respondiera.

Alguien más los observaba. Carmesait. La mujer se mostraba amable, pero, una o dos veces, Serena había descubierto en ella una mirada ansiosa, y se preguntaba por qué.

Pero no demasiado. Le preocupaba cuándo vería a Darien de nuevo, cuándo oiría su voz y sentiría su sonrisa sobre sus labios. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Entonces no sabía lo bruscamente que iban a cambiar las cosas.

Un día se levantó temprano, pensando sombríamente que le quedaba menos de una semana de vacaciones. Se sentó en la cama, abrazada a sus rodillas, con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez era hora de marcharse... mientras todavía pudiera. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La noche anterior, Darien le había dicho que iría a buscarla después del desayuno.

—Así que, por una vez, no vas a trabajar en tu casa —Serena alzó las cejas —. Me siento halagada —hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué tal va? La casa, quiero decir.

—Casi terminada. Me está llevando más tiempo del que pensaba —dijo.

Ella estuvo a punto de decir «Me encantaría verla», solo para ver la reacción de Darien, pero no dijo nada.

Si se paraba a pensarlo, la casa era lo que menos le importaba. Había muchas otras cosas que todavía no sabía de él, pensó. Darien nunca le hablaba de su familia, ni mencionaba a sus amigos, aparte del grupo de la taberna, e incluso allí parecían tratarle con una especie de respeto, más que con la camaradería habitual.

Era consciente de que Darien solo podía relajarse un cierto tiempo antes de comenzar a inquietarse, y que secretamente prefería que Serena llevara vestidos a pantalones.

A veces, también, él parecía replegarse tan profundamente en sus pensamientos que a Serena le resultaba imposible alcanzarlo.

Quizás él trataba de encontrar una forma piadosa de decirle que todo había acabado y de sugerirle que volviera a Alakos, pensó desolada mientras se metía en la ducha.

—Hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente —dijo Darien cuando bajaban hacia el puerto—. Quiero enseñarte algo. Ella sintió un ligero hormigueo de placer. Tal vez, al fin, iba a ver su misteriosa casa... o a conocer a su familia.

Ya en el barco, dejaron atrás su playa y pusieron rumbo al norte.

— ¿Adonde vamos?

—Nunca hemos dado toda la vuelta a la isla. Creo que deberías verlo —Darien le dio el timón.

—Oh —masculló Serena, desilusionada; luego dijo, despacio—. Myros es tan bonita, Darien. Es como si formara parte de otro mundo. Odio la idea de marcharme.

—Entonces, disfruta mientras puedas —dijo él —. Y no nos lleves hacia las rocas, pethi mou.

Al norte de la isla, la costa era más accidentada. Un alto promontorio sobresalía sobre el resto. Y, colgada de las rocas como un lagarto, estaba la mole maciza de una villa de paredes blancas y tejado de terracota.

—Dios mío — Serena se hizo sombra con la mano—. Así que, eso es lo que hay detrás del muro. Es absolutamente enorme. ¿A quién pertenece?

—Al dueño de la Shiels Corporation —el tono de Darien era indiferente—. ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

—Creo que sí —Serena arrugó la nariz—. Se dedican a la construcción de barcos, ¿no?

—Y a la banca, y también tienen una cadena de hoteles. El fundador de la dinastía se llamaba Mamoru. Quería conquistar el mundo antes de los treinta —Darien puso las manos sobre las de Serena para alterar el rumbo—. No te acerques demasiado, agapi mou.

—Los intrusos no son bien recibidos, ¿no? —Serena hizo una mueca—. ¡Pobre ricachón!

— ¿Tú desdeñas el dinero? —su mirada era curiosa.

—Al contrario. Trabajo muchas horas para ganar todo lo que puedo.

— ¿Y es importante para ti?

—Bueno... claro.

— ¿Más importante que ser mujer, quizás?

Serena se mordió el labio, sintiendo un súbito azora-miento mezclado con dolor.

—Eso es muy cruel.

—No eres una niña —dijo—. Vives en una sociedad que acepta la libertad sexual y, sin embargo, todavía eres virgen. ¿Por qué?

Ella apartó la mano.

—No creo que eso te importe.

—Dijimos que intentaríamos conocernos mejor — dijo él—. Pero te niegas a contestar a una simple pregunta. Una pregunta que resolvería el misterio que hay en torno a ti. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

— ¿Y tú te atreves a decirme eso? —se enfadó ella—. Tú eres quien tiene secretos. Nunca me cuentas nada.

—Porque no me preguntas.

—De acuerdo —ella respiró hondo—. ¿Viven tus padres?

—No —dijo él —. Pero tengo tías y tíos y un montón de primos. Ahora, responde a mi pregunta.

Serena vaciló.

—Tal vez no me guste la moralidad de hoy en día — dijo—. O tal vez es que no he encontrado al hombre adecuado.

—Ah —dijo él suavemente—. Ese gran amor con el que toda mujer sueña. Así que, crees en él.

«No había creído hasta ahora», pensó ella.

Su necesidad de él, su deseo, eran una herida dolorosa que solo Darien podía curar. Y era imposible que él no lo supiera. Entonces, ¿por qué la atormentaba manteniéndose distante?

—Todos tenemos derecho a soñar —dijo Serena en un tono ligero.

— ¿Y tú con qué sueñas, Serenity moul?

—Oh, los sueños son como los deseos —se dio la vuelta, fingiendo querer echar un último vistazo a la villa—. Si hablas de ellos, no se cumplen.

—Entonces, dime una cosa —dijo él —. ¿Por qué volviste?

Serena tragó saliva.

—Yo... quería conocer mejor la isla.

— ¿Tengo que mirarte a los ojos para saber si dices la verdad, agapi mou?

—Y porque tú me lo pediste... —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Aunque sabías que te deseaba, y lo que te pediría?

—Sí —dijo—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír, Kyrios Darien? ¿Que te deseaba tanto que volví para entregarme a ti? —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí —dijo él, despacio—. Yo... necesitaba oírtelo decir, agapi mou —la enlazó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí—. No llores, cariño mío... mi tesoro. Y no te avergüences de lo que sientes.

— ¿Y cómo evitarlo? —la voz de Serena era apagada.

— ¿Crees que no te deseo porque he sido paciente? — su voz se redujo a un susurro—. He tenido que forzarme a mantener las distancias, pero ya no puedo más. Tengo que hablar... que decirte lo que siento —hizo una pausa—. Mi vida es tuya, Serenity mou. Sé mi mujer y quédate conmigo para siempre. Trabaja conmigo cada día y duerme en mis brazos cada noche.

El cuerpo de Darien temblaba contra el de Serena. Cuando ella alzó la cabeza, vio que en su cara orgullosa había una extraña ansiedad y que su boca firme parecía increíblemente vulnerable. Le acarició la mejilla y le pasó suavemente un dedo por los labios. Murmuró:

—Me quedaré...

Él la besó con fiereza, diciéndole más allá de toda duda lo precario que era su autocontrol.

—Quiero vivir contigo, cariño mío, no ahogarme contigo —dijo, soltándola de mala gana.

Ella se echó a reír y se apoyó en él. La brisa del mar jugaba con su pelo; la felicidad la invadía. Él la besó en el pelo y murmuró palabras de amor y deseo en su idioma, con voz ronca.

—Ojala entendiera lo que dices —suspiró Serena, —acariciando suavemente su fuerte brazo.

—Algún día te lo diré —había una sonrisa en su oz—. Pero solo cuando estemos casados.

Cuando llegó la hora de regresar al puerto, ya habían hecho algunos planes prácticos. Acordaron que Serena tomaría el ferry de mediodía hacia Alakos para recoger el resto de sus cosas y dejar el Hellenic Imperial. Y también haría unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas, pensó ella con una punzada de nerviosismo.

—Yo te llevaría —dijo Darien—, pero tengo cosas que hacer en casa —hizo una pausa—. ¿Te quedarás allí conmigo hasta que nos casemos, pethi moul? ¿Confías en mí?

Sonrojándose ligeramente, Serena lo miró a los ojos.

—Darien... te quiero. Y quiero ser tuya.

—Y lo serás —dijo él con dureza—. En nuestra casa, en nuestra cama, en nuestra noche de bodas. Así debe ser, Serenity mou.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Tienes una voluntad de hierro, kyrie.

Él la acarició con la mirada.

—Cuando me miras así, kyria, no tengo voluntad.

De vuelta en la taberna, Serena subió a recoger sus cosas mientras Darien hablaba con Sabio. Cuando estaba cerrando la bolsa de viaje, oyó un ruido tras ella y, al girarse, vio a Carmesait de pie en el umbral.

—Carmesait —Serena sonrió tímidamente—. ¿Has oído la noticia? Me encantaría que me prestaras otra vez tu traje de novia.

—Kyria Serenity —Carmesait dio una paso adelante, con cara de preocupación —. ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? Kyrios Darien... ¿qué sabes de él realmente?

— Seque lo quiero.

—Debes tener cuidado —dijo Carmesait en voz baja—. Este no va a ser un matrimonio entre iguales.

—Entiendo lo que tratas de decirme: que tendremos que hacer más ajustes que otras parejas. Pero...

Carmesait hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—No, no es eso. Hay cosas que no sabes.

— ¿Qué cosas?

Se oyó la voz de Sabio gritando el nombre de Carmesit, y esta se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—No puedo decirte más. Pero debes tener cuidado — dejó a Serena tras ella, mirándola.

Guardó silencio mientras bajaba hacia el ferry con Darien a su lado.

— ¿Empiezas a arrepentirte? —sonrió él.

—No —negó ella.

Deseaba preguntarle sobre lo que había dicho Carmesait, pero ya no había tiempo, pues la gente había empezado ya a embarcar en el ferry.

Darien la besó en la boca y le hizo el signo de la cruz en la frente.

—Vuelve pronto —murmuró—. Te estaré esperando, amada mía.

Al recoger la llave en la recepción del hotel, Serena se preguntó qué diría el solícito conserje si supiera que planeaba casarse con un compatriota suyo.

Había tenido tiempo de pensar en el ferry, pero no había llegado a ninguna conclusión. Tal vez Carmesait solo dudaba de que Darien tuviera medios para mantener a una esposa. Después de todo, pensó Serena con cierta intranquilidad, ella no sabía realmente cómo se ganaba la vida.

«Yo no soy rica y él lo sabe», pensó Serena. «Me pagan bien, pero, cuando deje de trabajar, no tendré nada. Y todavía tengo facturas que pagar en Inglaterra».

Por otra parte, incluso sus modestos ahorros podían parecer una fortuna para un mísero pescador. Recordó los silencios de Darien, todas las veces que ella no sabía en qué estaba pensando. Y, a pesar suyo, empezó a dudar.

Pero tener algunas dudas era perfectamente natural, por supuesto. Y, de todos modos, no podían casarse inmediatamente, se dijo. Había toda clase de formalidades legales y religiosas que tendrían que arreglar primero. Habría mucho tiempo para despejar cualquier duda.

Estaba haciendo la maleta cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Serena, querida.

—Hola, tío Artemis —se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Qué sorpresa. Yo... estaba pensando en llamarte.

—Serena —la interrumpió él con firmeza—. Debes escucharme con atención. Tengo malas noticias.

Diez minutos después, Serena colgó el aparato. Estaba pálida y mortalmente helada. Su maravilloso y dorado sueño se había esfumado y había sido reemplazado por una realidad sombría y amenazadora. Un estremecedor recordatorio de quién era ella.

No una tonta niña enamorada de una cara guapa, sino una mujer con una carrera, deberes y obligaciones. Una mujer con una vida muy alejada de una choza a medio acabar en un rincón del Mediterráneo.

Su padre estaba arruinado, solo y enfermo. Incluso era posible que estuviera muriéndose. Debía volver a Inglaterra inmediatamente.

La cara de Darien pareció flotar un instante frente a ella. Gimiendo, Serena se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos. No podía permitirse pensar en él, ni en la locura de los últimos diez días. Tenía que quitárselo de la cabeza y de la memoria. No había lugar para él en su vida, y nunca lo habría fuera de los sueños. Darien era un lujo que no podía permitirse, pensó, mordiéndose el labio hasta que se hizo sangre.

En realidad, todavía no había pasado nada serio, y daba gracias por ello. Darien había sido muy listo al usar su sexualidad para mantenerla en una tormenta de frustración y deseo. Todos aquellos besos, pensó amargamente... Las fugaces caricias que luego quedaban sin satisfacción...

¿Y todo para qué? No para casarse, eso seguro. Probablemente, él no hablaba en serio. No, Darien contaba con que ella se marcharía en cuanto viera la vida que podía ofrecerle. Pero, desde luego, no sin antes haber obtenido una cantidad generosa por sus sentimientos heridos.

Era el destino, se dijo cuando el avión despegó en Atenas. El destino, que intervenía para impedir que cometiera el mayor error de su vida.

Tenía que verlo así, o se volvería loca. Tenía que bloquear el dolor, o se pondría a gritar. Tenía que decirse a sí misma que Darien era solo un chico de playa en busca de dinero, o lo lloraría para siempre.

Serena pasó la mayor parte de la tarde al teléfono y mandando emails, informando a los acreedores de que ella negociaría en nombre de su padre mientras este estuviera en el hospital. Pero si esperaba respuestas inmediatas o cooperación, se llevó un chasco.

Había decidido dejarlo cuando oyó el ruido de un coche y apareció su tío, acompañado por Malachate Dark, el consejero legal de su padre.

Sir Artemis dijo sin preámbulos:

—Serena, ¿has hablado con el banco?

—Me han dado largas amablemente. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes algo?

—Me llamaron esta mañana —dijo Malachate Dark—. Han recibido una oferta para liquidar la hipoteca de la casa y las demás deudas de tu padre. Alguien está dispuesto a... hacerse cargo de ellas.

— ¿Así, sin más? —Serena miró a los dos hombres—. Pero eso es imposible.

—Eso pensé yo. Pero he hablado con la otra parte y la oferta ha sido confirmada

—asintió el señor Dark.

Serena repasó mentalmente la lista de los amigos más íntimos de su padre. Había varios millonarios, pero no les creía capaces de tanta generosidad. Dijo, incrédula:

—Si es la antigua empresa de papá...

—Nada de eso, me temo. La oferta proviene del Standard Trust Bank. Tiene su sede en Nueva York, pero pertenece a la Shiels Corporation. Supongo que habrás oído hablar de ella.

—Sí —su voz sonó extraña, de pronto, casi distorsionada—. Sí... me la mencionaron hace muy poco.

—Bueno, yo no entiendo nada —dijo sir Artemis—. ¿Quién es esa gente y qué demonios tiene que ver con Kenji? No sabía que tuviera ningún trato con ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que no —Malachate Dark meneó la cabeza—. Es un completo misterio, pero espero que Serenity pueda resolverlo —le dirigió una sonrisa—. Parece que quieren negociar contigo personalmente.

— ¿Dieron alguna razón en particular? — Serena se sentía extrañamente vacía; increíbles sospechas comenzaban a fermentar en su cabeza.

«No», pensaba. «No es verdad. No puede ser. Es solo una extraña coincidencia.

Tiene que serlo... tiene que serlo...»

—No, pero tengo la impresión de que el presidente, un tipo llamado Chiba, es toda una institución —consultó sus notas—. Está en Londres, en el Grand Imperial. Ocupa el último piso, al parecer. Tienes que llamar para fijar una cita.

—Bueno, no me gusta cómo suena todo esto —dijo sir Artemis, inquieto—. Tú eres el representante legal de Kenji. Deberían hablar contigo.

—Se lo sugerí, pero fueron inflexibles. Tiene que ser Serenity. Aunque ella puede negarse, claro —dijo rápidamente.

—No —dijo Serena—. Si ese Chiba está dispuesto a darle una salida a mi padre, hablaré con él o con quien sea. Llamaré mañana para fijar una entrevista.

—Bueno —dijo sir Artemis, vacilante—. Si estás segura, querida...

Después de su partida, Serena se quedó sentada un rato, mirando al vacío. Luego se levantó y se sentó frente al ordenador.

El icono del e-mail estaba activado. Tragando saliva, descargó el mensaje.

**Sid**, leyó, **te estoy esperando. Ven a mí.**

Ya no había ninguna duda.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró, con el puño cerrado contra la boca—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

**WOW ASI QUE DARIEN CUMPLIO SU PROMESA Y LA SIGUIO PERO AHORA EL VA A AYUDAR A SU PADRE DESPUES QUE ELLA LO DEJO PERO QUE LE IRA A PEDIR A CAMBIO…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Te esperaré siempre**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

Cuando las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor inició su suave ascensión hacia el último piso, Serena respiró hondo.

Era esencial que pareciera tranquila y dueña de sí misma. No debía permitir ni por un solo instante que la máscara cayera, revelando el torbellino de emociones que había en su interior. Se había vestido cuidadosamente para la entrevista. La falda del impecable traje azul marino le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Llevaba una blusa de seda blanca abotonada hasta la garganta, unos zapatos azules de tacón mediano y un maletín. Se había cepillado el pelo severamente hacia atrás y se lo había recogido en la nuca con un pasador dorado. Y se había aplicado meticulosamente el maquillaje para cubrir los signos evidentes de otra noche de insomnio.

Parecía, pensó, fría y profesional. Esperaba que la trataran de igual manera. Pero se dio cuenta de que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Ojala resultara ser un desconocido. Ojala estuviera equivocada.

En el último piso la recibió un hombre alto y rubio con acento norteamericano, que la saludó sin sonreír y se presentó como Jedaite Nixon, el asistente personal del señor Chiba.

La condujo por un largo pasillo enmoquetado y llamó a la puerta doble que había al final. Dijo:

—La señorita Tsukino está aquí, señor —y se apartó para dejar pasar a Serena.

La habitación estaba llena de luz. En tres de sus lados había enormes ventanas que ofrecían una vista panorámica de todo Londres.

Pero Serena solo era consciente de la alta y oscura figura silueteada a contraluz. Por un instante, apenas pudo respirar y se detuvo bruscamente, sintiendo como si un puño enorme le estrujara el estómago. Todos sus miedos habían sido finalmente confirmados.

Él estaba muy quieto, pero, a través de la habitación, su ira la alcanzó y la tocó, y

Serena tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de retroceder. O de huir...

Él dijo suavemente:

—Así que, has venido al fin... Serenity, la infiel.

En su voz había un tono que hizo que Serena se estremeciera. Pero era vital no parecer asustada.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

— ¿Señor Chiba?

— Qué encantadora formalidad —la burla de su tono era salvaje—. ¿Te parece apropiada, dadas las circunstancias? ¿Así es como te diriges a tu ex prometido... a alguien a quien has traicionado tan notoriamente?

Ella dijo, tranquila:

—He venido aquí para negociar un trato para mi padre, no para caer en recriminaciones inútiles.

—No —dijo él —. Has venido para aceptar mis condiciones. No hay nada que negociar.

Ella había deseado encontrarse con un extraño y, en cierto sentido, su deseo se había cumplido, pues aquel no era Darien. Aquel hombre nunca había llevado vaqueros gastados, ni bailado al sol. Nunca la había besado, ni le había sonreído con deseo. No podía haberla estrechado desnuda entre sus brazos.

Aquel hombre parecía más delgado... y más mayor, pensó, mirándolo con repentino azoramiento. Su traje gris oscuro a rayas muy finas estaba exquisitamente cortado; su corbata era de seda gris pálida.

El pelo alborotado había sido domado y engominado. Y los ojos zafiros que la miraban no reflejaban ninguna luz dorada. Eran fríos, impenetrables. Hasta su voz parecía diferente. Ahora hablaba casi sin ningún acento.

Pensó: « ¿Cómo he podido no darme cuenta?».

Él se acercó al gran escritorio que había en el centro de la habitación y se sentó, indicándole que ocupara la silla frente a él.

Ella obedeció de mala gana. Le temblaban las piernas y el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. Dijo, luchando por mantener la voz tranquila:

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Estabas en uno de mis hoteles, así que eso me dio la información básica —se encogió de hombros—. Luego, hice averiguaciones.

— ¿Me has hecho investigar? —su voz era tensa—. ¿Eso fue antes o después de pedirme que me casara contigo?

Darien sonrió con la boca, pero no con los ojos.

— Oh, mucho antes. Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez. Tenía que estar seguro de que eras lo que parecías.

—Me alegro de que haber cumplido los requisitos — dijo ella con deliberado desdén, intentando ocultar su creciente inquietud.

—Eso era antes —dijo él—. Y esto es ahora.

Serena se llevó la punta de la lengua a los labios secos, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que él notaba aquel tímido gesto de nerviosismo. Se apresuró a decir:

—Y así fue como descubriste las dificultades de mi padre, supongo.

—Sí —dijo él —. Pero no son precisamente «dificultades». Tu padre afronta la ruina total.

—Lo sé —dijo Serena —. Por eso estoy aquí.

—No —dijo él —. Estás aquí porque huiste. Porque me dejaste sin una palabra. Estás aquí para explicarte.

—Mi padre tuvo un ataque —dijo ella con calma—.Estaba en el hospital. Yo... tuve que volver.

— ¿Sin decirle una palabra al hombre con el que acababas de comprometerte?

Serena tenía las manos unidas sobre el regazo con tanta fuerza, que le dolían los dedos. Dijo:

—Pensaba que ninguno de los dos se lo había tomado en serio. Muchas mujeres tienen... ligues en sus vacaciones en el extranjero.

—Ah —Darien se recostó en la alta silla de cuero—. Así que tú veías nuestra relación como algo trivial y pasajero. Algo sin consecuencias —su tono sugería un interés cortés, pero no la engañaba.

—En cierto sentido —dijo ella, insegura.

—Si eso es verdad, debí tomarte en la playa aquella primera tarde y tenerte en mi cama el resto de tus vacaciones.

—Y luego yo habría seguido mi camino con un collar de diamantes, supongo —le espetó Serena.

—Quizás —dijo él, indiferente —. Si me hubieras complacido.

—No sé por qué no lo hiciste.

—Porque fui lo bastante tonto como para respetar tu inocencia, Serenity mou —su tono era duro—. No comprendí que solo era un atributo físico. Que, en realidad, eras tan calculadora y despiadada como tu tocaya.

Serena se echó hacia adelante.

—Piensas que te he tratado mal —dijo, acalorada—. Pero tú tampoco fuiste sincero conmigo. Me hiciste creer deliberadamente que eras pobre. ¿Por qué?

—Por una incontenible necesidad de que me quisieras por mí mismo, y no por mis bienes materiales —susurró—. Fue tan refrescante encontrar a alguien que no tenía ni idea de quién era yo, pethi mou.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo pensabas seguir engañándome?

Por eso Carmesait había tratado de advertirla. De decirle que estaba con un hombre que no solo era rico, sino también poderoso.

—Iba a decírtelo cuando volvieras de Alakos. Verás, agapi mou, había planeado unA gran fiesta en mi casa para anunciar nuestro compromiso.

Ella lo miró.

—Es tuya, ¿no? ¿Esa preciosa villa en el cabo?

—Sí —dijo él —. Mis amigos y familiares volaron desde todas partes del mundo para conocer... a mi futura esposa.

—Oh — Serena empezaba a sentirse enferma.

—Al principio, pensé que simplemente habías perdido el ferry —siguió él, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada—. Llamé al hotel y me dijeron que te habías ido, así que esperé algún mensaje. Esperé mucho tiempo. No recuerdo el momento preciso en que comprendí que no volverías.

—Mi padre me necesitaba —dijo ella, desesperada—. Tenía que reunirme con él.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió volver a mí... al hombre al que habías prometido amar? —su boca se curvó con desprecio—. Qué error, Serenity mou. Mi helicóptero nos habría llevado a Atenas. Mi avión privado nos habría traído a Londres. Habrías llegado aquí en la mitad de tiempo.

—Pero yo no lo sabía —protestó ella.

—Si hubieras vuelto a mí, lo habrías sabido. Pero no lo hiciste. Y eso es lo peor de todo. Saber que tenías un problema y que no quisiste compartirlo conmigo. Aunque hubiera sido tan pobre como tú creías, al menos tenía derecho a abrazarte, a estar contigo. Podría haberte llevado directamente hasta tu padre y estar contigo para reconfortarte y cuidar de ti, como un hombre hace con su mujer —hizo una pausa; sus ojos eran implacables —. Dime, pethi mou, ¿tenías intención de ponerte en contacto conmigo... alguna vez? ¿O sencillamente ibas a... borrarme, como si fuera un desafortunado error de cálculo? Serena sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo que el llanto se le agolpaba en la garganta.

—Darien... no lo sé... Estaba preocupada, confundida...

—Pues déjame decirte la respuesta —dijo él—. Tú no me querías... y tampoco confiabas en mí. Esa es la amarga verdad que tuve que aprender. Yo era pobre, así que podías descartarme como si no tuviera sentimientos. Algún día descubrirás lo que duele. Porque yo te lo enseñaré — sonrió—. Descubrirás, Serenity mou, que no soy tan fácil de olvidar.

—Supongo que quieres decir que vas a usar los problemas de mi padre contra mí. Bueno... venía preparada para eso —dijo ella en voz baja.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él suavemente —. Al principio, quise ofrecerte el pago de sus deudas como un regalo de compromiso. Desde entonces, he tenido tiempo de pensarlo mejor.

—Darien, sea lo que sea lo que pienses de mí, por favor, no castigues a mi padre. Es un hombre enfermo.

—Y cuando salga del hospital necesitará un hogar adonde ir —dijo él — La casa que ahora me pertenece.

-¿Es eso lo que tratas de decirme?

Ella dijo con una nota de desesperación

—Podría pagarte un alquiler...

—Sí, pagarás —dijo él, despacio—. Pero no con dinero. De eso ya tengo bastante.

— ¿Entonces, cómo? —su voz apenas era un susurro.

— ¿No lo sabes? —dijo él —. ¿No comprendes que todavía te deseo?

De pronto, la habitación se quedó en silencio. Serena lo miró. Parecía que nunca volvería a sonreír. Ella tragó saliva.

— ¿Quieres decir que, a pesar de todo, vas a casarte conmigo?

Él se rió con dureza.

—No, no hablo de matrimonio, cariño. No caeré en esa trampa otra vez. Ahora te propongo un arreglo menos formal —añadió cínicamente—. Y no finjas que no entiendes mi oferta.

—Entiendo —su voz parecía proceder de un lugar muy lejano—. Estás diciendo que si me acuesto contigo no reclamarás la hipoteca ni las otras deudas de mi padre.

—Sí —dijo él —. Exactamente. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—Darien, no puede ser. Si me amaras, no...

—He dicho que te deseaba, Serenity mou. No he mencionado la palabra amor.

El dolor atravesó a Serena. Dijo, con voz temblorosa

— ¿Es esta tu idea de la venganza? ¿Forzarme?

—No —dijo él —. Porque vendrás a mí por tu propia voluntad, Serenity, como tú y yo sabemos.

—Nunca.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, considéralo como una simple transacción comercial. De eso sí entiendes, creo.

— ¿Una transacción comercial? —su voz se quebró—. ¿Pero cómo...?

—Yo tengo algo que tú quieres —sonrió él, burlón—. Y tú tienes algo que yo quiero.

Así se hacen los tratos.

—Haces que suene tan simple...

—No es muy complicado —su voz era fría, extrañamente impersonal—. Te quedarás conmigo todo el tiempo que yo quiera. Cuando nuestra relación acabe, te daré la hipoteca y los demás papeles... en lugar de un collar de diamantes —añadió, sonriendo.

— ¿Y si rechazo esta oferta degradante?

—Ya hemos dejado claro que el bienestar de tu padre es tu única prioridad. Así que no creo que tengamos que considerar esa posibilidad... ¿no?

—No —su voz apenas era audible — No, yo... no tengo elección...

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Has tomado la decisión acertada.

Se puso en pie y se situó junto a Serena. La tomó de la mano y la hizo levantarse de la silla. La condujo a través de la habitación hasta una puerta, que abrió, revelando un enorme y lujoso dormitorio.

— ¿Ahora? —exclamó Serena, retrocediendo—. Oh, Dios, no puedes hablar en serio.

Él alzó las cejas.

— ¿Porqué no?

—Porque estamos a media mañana.

Él se echó a reír.

—Qué convencional eres, agapi mou —se burló—. Cuando estábamos en Myros, no había ni un solo minuto del día o de la noche en que no nos deseáramos.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Eso era diferente.

— ¿Esperas que te seduzca con flores y una cena a la luz de la luna? —su tono era cínico—. Es demasiado tarde para eso. Quizás, una vez, lo hubiera hecho. Pero ahora... — se encogió de hombros —, considéralo la firma de un contrato.

—Darien —su voz de quebró—. Por favor... no me hagas esto... no nos hagas esto.

— ¿Nos? —repitió él con desprecio —. No hay ningún nos. Te he comprado, Serenity mou. Eso es todo. Y esta vez no tendrás la oportunidad de huir —miró su reloj —. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Volveré en un par de minutos.

Ella dijo amargamente:

—Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad?

—Eso intento —dijo él —. Si compartes o no mi disfrute, es asunto tuyo. Pero creo que lo harás.

La atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y la miró un instante a los ojos asombrados.

Entonces, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a besarle los pechos.

El calor de su boca traspasó la fina blusa y el sujetador de encaje, como si Serena ya estuviera desnuda. Los labios de Darien encontraron un pezón y lo mordieron, generando un agudo y exquisito dolor que disparó una abrasadora corriente de deseo en ella.

Sorprendida y avergonzada por la fuerza física de su respuesta, Serena gimió y cerró los puños, impotente.

Cuando Darien alzó la cabeza, sonreía ligeramente. Le tomó una mano y se la llevó a la boca con insolencia. Su otra mano se deslizó por la cadera de Serena hasta el muslo.

Dijo suavemente:

—Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, Serenity mou. Solo los términos de nuestra relación. ¿Quieres que te demuestre cuánto me deseas todavía?

Serena se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza, mirando al suelo, sin atreverse a afrontar la intensa mirada de Darien. Temía lo que pudieran revelar sus ojos.

No había contado con la abrumadora fuerza del instinto. Pero podía reprimirla, se dijo. Ocultarla. Por su propio bien, tenía que intentarlo.

Se vio empujada dentro del dormitorio. Hizo un débil intento de protestar, pero él le puso un dedo sobre los labios, haciéndola callar, y dijo:

— Intentaré no hacerte esperar mucho tiempo.

La puerta se cerró tras él. Serena quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a su alrededor.

Era una habitación grande, dominada por una cama ancha y baja, con una colcha verde de pesado hilo a juego con las cortinas de las ventanas.

Una habitación muy masculina, pensó, cómoda pero impersonal Un lugar adecuado para una transacción, pero no para el amor Nunca para el amor.

Cruzó la habitación y echó las cortinas para tapar la brillante luz del sol Quería sombras, pensó Sombras y oscuridad para esconderse. Y también quería olvidar el turbador recuerdo de aquellos días dorados en Myros, cuando había vuelto a él y le había ofrecido ansiosamente su boca su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo, que se agitaba de deseo y de remordimientos Se estiró, intentando dominar sus sentidos rebeldes No podía permitirse ser débil. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Darien le hiciera, de alguna forma debía mantenerse fría y aguantar.

Miró hacia la cama, con la boca seca, sintiendo una punzada de dolor al pensar en lo diferente que podía haber sido Pero ella había hecho su elección una serie de elecciones y tendría que vivir con las consecuencias.

Dejó sus ropas en el vestidor contiguo Caminó hacia la cama, sintiendo bajo sus pies desnudos la suavidad de la alfombra Las sábanas de percal le parecieron frescas contra la piel ardiente cuando se echó, rígida, esperando que la puerta se abriera. Lo que ocurrió justo cuando estaba a punto de gritar

— ¿Tímida, agapi mou?—Darien era una sombra al final de la cama Se dio la vuelta y abrió las cortinas, anegando bruscamente de luz la habitación Volvió a la cama Se quedó de pie un momento, mirándola, y luego se inclinó, le arrancó la sábana de entre los dedos agarrotados y la retiró a los pies de la cama Dijo suavemente. —A un hombre le gusta mirar, además de tocar.

Con los dientes apretados, Serena aguantó su minucioso escrutinio sin cubrirse con las manos, sin mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando Darien empezó a quitarse la ropa

Solo cuando se tumbó a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos, Serena cerró los ojos Sentía el cuerpo rígido contra la desnuda calidez de él

El olor, antes tan familiar y delicioso, de su piel, mezclado con el de algún perfume caro, invadió la nariz y la boca de Serena, de modo que pareció absorberlo en cada átomo de tu conciencia

Recordó que, un día, en la playa, le había besado el hombro y había saboreado el calor del sol y la sal del mar en sus músculos Pero no podía permitirse esos recuerdos. Tenía que quedarse quieta e inerte y odiarlo El resentimiento sería su única salvación. Pero no era fácil, porque él había empezado a acariciarla, sus dedos cálidos se deslizaban por su carne en una exploración exquisita y turbadora.

Cuando rozaron suavemente sus pezones erectos, Serena tuvo que reprimir un gemido, todo su cuerpo agitado por una sofocante excitación que la avergonzó.

Donde tocaban las manos de Darien, allí las seguía su boca Él le besó los pechos dulcemente Una sensación afilada como un cuchillo y dulce como la miel atravesó a Serena, haciéndola estremecerse y arquearse hacia él involuntariamente.

Él le abrió los muslos y empezó a acariciarla delicada, sutilmente Serena gimió y se retorció al sentir el jugueteo de sus dedos, que prometían y luego negaban Cada átomo de su conciencia se concentro dolorosamente en el centro palpitante y tierno de su ser, y se sintió arrastrada lentamente hacia un abismo.

Un sonido débil se escapó de su garganta Una súplica sin palabras para que él acabara de una vez con aquel dulce tormento

—Todavía no —Darien le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja— Todavía no, pero pronto —y deslizo ligeramente la mano para profundizar su caricia, imprimiéndole un ritmo más fuerte

Ella estaba ciega, sorda... sin sentido. Solo era consciente de la salvaje concentración de placer que Darien estaba creando para ella.

Y cuando, al fin, él le dio la liberación que anhelaba, Serena gritó de puro placer animal y oleada tras oleada de gozo se apoderó de ella, convulsionándola.

Todavía palpitaba de placer cuando Darien se puso sobre ella y la penetró. Durante un instante, Serena se asustó al recordar el dolor, pero le sorprendió su ausencia. Porque solo había una gozosa aceptación y una sensación de plenitud.

Abrió lánguidamente los ojos y lo miró despacio, pensando en lo que extraño que era todo aquello y, al mismo tiempo, en lo familiar y delicioso que era.

Él tenía la cara tensa y sus ojos parecían abismos de oscuridad cuando empezó a moverse, despacio pero enérgicamente, dentro de ella. Serena, instintivamente, alzó las manos y las puso sobre sus hombros, y le rodeó las caderas con las piernas para unirse a él completamente, para poder acompañarlo.

Cuando el ritmo y la intensidad crecieron, Darien murmuró algo en su idioma. Ella le besó la garganta y saboreó su piel.

Al mismo tiempo, era consciente de los primeros ecos del placer renovado. Incrédula, jadeando, lo abrazó más fuerte cuando la espiral de placer se tensó insoportablemente y estalló. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionó con los temblores del éxtasis, reflejado en los salvajes espasmos del clímax de Darien.

Luego, él se quedó muy quieto, con la cara entre los pechos de Serena.

Ella quería abrazarlo. Poner los labios contra la mata de pelo negro y húmedo y murmurar que lo quería. Que él había sido el primero y que quería que fuera el último. Si hubiera sido su novia, habría podido abrirle su corazón. Pero, siendo su amante... se mordió el labio... no tenía ningún derecho. Y eso era algo que no debía olvidar nunca. Que su papel en la vida de Darien era pasajero.

Al fin, él se apartó de ella. Tomó su reloj de encima de la mesita de noche, hizo una mueca al ver la hora y se ajustó la pulsera de oro a la muñeca. Luego se dio la vuelta y miró a Serena desapasionadamente.

—Gracias —su voz era fría, incluso ligeramente divertida—. No esperaba una... cooperación tan entusiasta. Aprendes rápidamente.

—Es... ¿es eso todo lo que tienes que decir? —Serena se sintió como si la hubiera escupido.

—No, pero el resto debe esperar. Tengo una reunión en la City. Pero no hace falta que te vayas —añadió cuando Serena hizo amago de levantarse —. Nadie te molestará, si quieres dormir.

-No —dijo ella, cortante—. Hoy no he ido a ver a mi padre. Debo volver al hospital.

Él asintió, indiferente.

—Jedaite se pondrá en contacto contigo para darte instrucciones.

—¿Instrucciones?

—Pronto regresaré a Grecia. Quiero que me acompañes.

—Pero mi trabajo... mi padre —protestó Serena —. No puedo irme así.

—Ya verás como sí puedes. Tu jefe ha sido muy comprensivo. Me ha prestado temporalmente tus... servicios —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros — Puedes contarle lo que quieras.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Dios mío —dijo—. No permites que nada se interponga en tu camino, ¿verdad? Supón que te hubiera rechazado.

—Estaba seguro de que no lo harías —su boca se crispó —. Aparte de otras consideraciones, tu curiosidad sexual había crecido, agapi mou, y tenía que ser satisfecha — su mano recorrió el hombro de Serena.

La caricia era ligera, pero hizo que a Serena se le erizara la piel. Él se rió suavemente.

— ¿Ves, Serenity moul Incluso ahora estás ansiosa por recibir la próxima lección? Qué pena que hoy no pueda dedicarte más tiempo.

Serena se cubrió con la sábana. Sabía que era un gesto sin sentido, pero se sintió mejor. Se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y dijo:

—Has dicho que has contratado mis servicios. ¿Por cuánto tiempo exactamente?

Darien se puso en pie.

—Tres meses, en principio.

—Ya... ya veo.

La deliciosa euforia que había seguido al amor se había desvanecido. En su lugar, sentía dolor y vergüenza.

—Te sugiero que veas a un médico urgentemente — dijo él por encima del hombro mientras iba hacia el cuarto de baño—. Hoy he usado protección, pero debemos asegurarnos de que no hay riesgo de que te quedes embarazada.

Serena se quedó muy quieta, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándolo.

Aquella era la realidad de la situación. Ella ya no era su amor. Era solo una compañera temporal de cama. Y la habilidad y la maestría que él había empleado en su iniciación habían sido solo un medio para lograr un fin. Darien se había asegurado el placer de Serena solo para incrementar el suyo propio.

Las lágrimas le quemaban los párpados, pero no quería llorar delante de Darien.

Dijo en voz baja:

—Sí, claro.

La puerta del baño se cerró tras él y, al instante, Serena oyó el ruido del agua.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. De alguna forma, tendría que acostumbrarse a la relación que él le ofrecía.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo voy a poder soportarlo?

**NO INVENTES LA ESTA CASTIGANDO MEDIO FEO POR HABERLO ABANDONADO Y SERE SE ESTA SACRIFICANDO MUCHO POR SU PADRE OJALA LA VALORE UN POQUITO MAS…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Te esperaré siempre**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 8 **

Cuando Darien volvió a la habitación, Serena fingió estar dormida y se quedóquieta, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando con los nervios de punta sus silenciososmovimientos mientras se vestía.

Darien, por fin, se acercó a la cama y ella se obligó a relajar el cuerpo y a mantener la respiración suave y acompasada. Le pareció que él suspiraba.

Un rato después de oír que se cerraba la puerta del dormitorio, Serena se atrevió a salir de la cama para comprobar que estaba realmente sola.

Pensaba: «Tengo que salir de aquí... No quiero que nadie me vea... que nadie sepa...» Pero sabía que aquello era ridículo. Que probablemente no había ningún miembro del personal de Darien que no estuviera al corriente de la situación. Pero no quería encontrarse cara a cara con ninguno de ellos.

Temía, también, que Darien la encontrara allí cuando volviera.

Se duchó apresuradamente, pero en vano intentó lavar el tacto y el sabor de Darien. Este la había poseído totalmente y ya formaba parte de ella, irrevocablemente. No había nada que Serena pudiera hacer al respecto.

¿Qué había sido de sus planes de rechazarlo, de permanecer indiferente?, se preguntó amargamente. Un beso, la mano de Darien sobre sus pechos, y su determinación se había tambaleado. Difícilmente podría habérselo puesto más fácil.

Deseaba odiarlo por cómo la había hecho sentir, pero se odiaba más a sí misma. El cuarto de baño estaba lleno de espejos que le devolvían la imagen de una chica de ojos llenos de secretos recién descubiertos. La mujer fría de la que ella se sentía tan orgullosa se había esfumado para siempre, barrida por la marea de la pasión.

Cuando estaba ya vestida, se miró en el espejo y dio un respingo. Todas aquellas prendas cuidadosamente elegidas le habían hecho de armadura, pero no le habían servido de protección.

Regresó a su piso y se puso un severo vestido negro, sin mangas, y tiró la ropa que acababa de quitarse a la basura. No quería volver a verla nunca más. Se calzó unas sandalias y agarró una sencilla chaqueta de lino blanco antes de bajar al coche.

Fue un viaje de pesadilla, una batalla entre la necesidad de concentrarse en la carretera y la tormenta de emociones que sentía. Pero, al fin, llegó al hospital.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor que la llevaría a la UCI, una enfermera salió a su encuentro.

— Su padre ha sido trasladado, señorita Tsukino. Ha mejorado tanto en las últimas veinticuatro horas que está en una habitación privada, en el ala A.

— ¿Quiere decir que va a ponerse bien? Pero eso es maravilloso —Serena esbozó una sonrisa—. Parecía tan enfermo la última vez que estuve aquí...

—Oh, todavía lo estamos vigilando cuidadosamente, pero estamos muy contentos con él —sonrió la otra mujer—. La verdad es que las cosas que recibido, la fruta y las flores de la señora Tsukino, lo han animado mucho.

— ¿Kaolinet ha mandado fruta y flores? —repitió

Serena, incrédula.

—Bueno, venían sin tarjeta, pero su padre dijo que debían de ser de ella. Se puso tan contento... —hizo una pausa—. ¿No ha venido la señora Tsukino con usted? Qué lástima.

La habitación de su padre parecía el escaparate de una floristería. Serena se quedó en la puerta, admirando los ramos. Kenji Tsukino se volvió hacia ella, pero su sonrisa de bienvenida se borró al ver quién era.

—Serena, querida —dijo, sin poder ocultar la desilusión que había en su voz—. Qué alegría verte.

—Tienes un aspecto maravilloso, papá —se acercó a la cama y lo besó en la mejilla—. Nunca había visto tantas flores. Yo te iba a traer un ramo, pero alguien se me ha adelantado.

Se daba cuenta de que hablaba atropelladamente, intentando cubrir aquel embarazoso momento, ocultar el dolor que le había provocado la reacción de su padre. «No quería que fuera yo», pensaba, desolada. «Esperaba que fuera Kaolinet. Que volviera con él».

—Las flores y la cesta de fruta venían sin tarjeta — dijo él, inquieto—. Pero creo que sé quién las ha enviado —sonrió con ternura—. En realidad, estoy seguro. Pero me gustaría que hubiera puesto su nombre. Aunque quizá no se atrevía... dadas las circunstancias.

¿Atreverse? A Serena le dieron ganas de gritar. Se forzó a sonreír al sentarse junto a la cama.

—Sí... tal vez...

— ¿No ha telefoneado? ¿No ha dejado ningún mensaje? Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No, papá. ¿Crees que no te lo habría dicho?

—No sé —dijo él con cierta impaciencia—. Nunca os habéis tenido mucho afecto.

—Bueno, eso no importa ahora —puso una mano sobre la de él — Lo único que importa es que te pongas bien.

—El médico dice que pronto podré irme a casa, si sigo mejorando. Pero quiere que tenga una enfermera interna durante algún tiempo —frunció el ceño—. Pensaba que mi seguro no cubría el tener una enfermera privada, pero el médico dice que todo está arreglado —hizo una pausa—. Lo que quiero saber es... si todavía tengo una casa a la que volver.

—Sí, la tienes, papá. He conseguido hacer un trato con tus acreedores. Puedes seguir viviendo en tu casa.

—Eso está bien. Temía que Kaolinet se encontrara la casa cerrada y no supiera dónde encontrarme. Porque no durará ese lío con Diamante Black. Ha perdido la cabeza por un hombre joven, eso es todo.

Serena dejó escapar un silencioso gemido de incredulidad. Por un instante, se sintió físicamente enferma. ¿Era eso realmente lo único que le importaba, darle cobijo a una mujer que no valía nada, por si decidía volver? ¿No comprendía que ella había sido cómplice de Diamante Black y que la policía querría interrogarla si alguna vez se atrevía a asomar la cara por allí?

Esperaba que su padre le hiciera toda clase de preguntas embarazosas sobre los términos exactos del acuerdo que había conseguido sobre sus deudas, pero él no parecía ni remotamente interesado en el tema. En lugar de eso, se limitó a dar por sentado que Serena había solucionado las cosas. Como si hubiera aceptado tácitamente el alejamiento que Kaolinet había impuesto entre ellos, pensó Serena con una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

«He arruinado mi vida para sacarlo de sus apuros», pensó, angustiada, «y a él ni siquiera le importa. Nada le importa, más que su obsesión por Kaolinet».

Se levantó bruscamente.

—Será... será mejor que me vaya. Les he prometido a las enfermeras que no te cansaría.

—Sí, será lo mejor —se recostó contra las almohadas y agarró los auriculares de la radio.

Ella tomó aliento.

—Pero hay algo que debo decirte primero. Yo... tendré que irme al extranjero muy pronto... a trabajar. Es un contrato especial. Puede durar unos cuantos meses.

—Bueno, esa es una noticia estupenda —su sonrisa contenía algo de su antiguo calor—. Espero que signifique más dinero... o un ascenso. Tú te lo mereces.

—No sé si me lo merezco. Y tampoco sé si debo irme... y dejarte.

—Tonterías, querida. Por supuesto que debes irte. Los dos tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas. No podemos depender el uno del otro. Y no quiero que estés alborotando a mí alrededor. Bastante tendré con Diana y con la enfermera.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Seguramente tienes razón. Te... te veré mañana.

Se fue en silencio hacia la puerta y salió. En el pasillo se detuvo y se apoyó contra la pared. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que pensó que iba a desmayarse. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿le ocurre algo? —la voz preocupada de una enfermera invadió sus torturados pensamientos.

Se irguió rápidamente.

—No, estoy bien —intentó reír—. Creo que la preocupación de estos días ha podido conmigo, eso es todo.

—No me sorprende. Oh, y hablando de sorpresas... — la chica buscó en el bolsillo de su uniforme—. ¿Sabe que la fruta y las flores de su padre han llegado sin tarjeta? Bueno, pues acaban de encontrar esto en recepción. Debió caerse cuando se hizo la entrega —sonrió—. Un misterio resuelto —bajó la voz significativamente—. Aunque creo que él esperaba que fueran de la señora Tsukino.

Serena estiró la mano.

— ¿Puedo verla?

La firma era un trazo de tinta negra: Darien Chiba. Ni siquiera se sorprendió.

—Gracias. Me encargaré de dársela. Ahora, ¿puedo hablar un momento con el médico?

No volvió directamente a la casa. A unos pocos kilómetros había un palacio del Patrimonio Nacional cuyos jardines estaban abiertos al público. A Serena siempre le había gustado el lago con cisnes.

Encontró un banco libre y se sentó, mirando los reflejos del sol en el agua con ojos que no mostraban nada y el corazón intranquilo. Su padre la había necesitado, pensó, y ella le había dado la espalda al amor que Darien le ofrecía y había vuelto corriendo a su lado. Había querido ser otra vez su querida hija única, recobrar su relación. Ser importante para él de nuevo.

Pero eso era imposible, se dijo. Porque ya no eran los mismos. La vida los había cambiado. Se miró las manos, entrelazadas sobre el regazo. Recordó otras manos morenas sobre su piel blanca, y se estremeció.

Pensó: « ¿Realmente tenía miedo de convertirme en una mujer? ¿Fue esa la verdadera razón de que huyera de Darien?». Dadas las circunstancias, su temor de afrontar el desafío de su propia sexualidad resultaba una ironía.

«Lo he perdido todo», se dijo, desolada. «He sacrificado la única oportunidad de verdadera felicidad que he tenido».

Pero no podía permitirse pensar así, o se derrumbaría completamente. Y tenía que ser fuerte para afrontar las siguientes semanas o meses, para vivir al borde de la vida de Darien. Tenía que ser fuerte para marcharse con la cabeza alta cuando todo acabara. Y antes tenía que solucionar otros problemas.

Su padre estaba demasiado preocupado con la pérdida de su mujer como para preguntar por aquel «trabajo en el extranjero», pero sus tíos se mostrarían más curiosos. Querrían una explicación completa y no sabía qué iba a decirles... ni a Diana, a la que le parecería impensable que dejara a su padre así.

¿Y cómo podía explicar por qué las deudas de su padre habían quedado en suspenso sin mencionar los términos precisos de su «contrato» con Darien?

Su conversación con el médico había sido reveladora. Desde hacía años, la cobertura sanitaria de su padre había quedado reducida al mínimo. Darien iba a pagar la habitación privada que ocupaba y los servicios de una enfermera interna.

—Pensaba que usted lo sabía y lo aprobaba, señorita Tsukino —le dijo el médico—. El señor Chiba dijo que era un amigo íntimo de la familia.

— Sí —dijo ella, con la boca seca—. Sí, claro.

Parecía que no había ninguna parte de su vida que Darien no controlara.

«Oh, Dios», pensó. «Qué desastre».

Y, silenciosa e incontrolablemente, empezó a llorar hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas. El repentino soplo de la brisa de la tarde a través del lago y el tañido de la campana que anunciaba que los jardines se cerraban la sacaron de su infeliz letargo.

Era hora de que volviera. Diana le tendría preparada la cena y estaría preocupada por su tardanza, pensó, suspirando, cuando volvía al coche.

Las luces del vestíbulo estaban encendidas cuando entró en la casa, pero no había rastro del ama de llaves... ni de la cena. Solo había silencio. Llamó:

—Diana... Estoy en casa —y esperó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Quizás hubiera salido al jardín, a recoger algo de fruta para el postre o a tender la colada, pensó Serena, reprimiendo una ligero punzada de inquietud. Abrió la puerta del salón y entró.

Darien estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, con un brazo apoyado en la repisa. Se volvió bruscamente y sus ojos zafiros se achicaron cuando Serena se detuvo en la puerta, asombrada.

Él dijo suavemente:

—Así que aquí estás por fin, agapi mou. Te estaba esperando.

Ella dijo, temblando:

—Ya veo. ¿Dónde está Diana? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Él alzó las cejas.

—Naturalmente, la he asesinado y he enterrado su cuerpo en el jardín —respondió él —. O eso pareces creer.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Yo no creo nada de eso —negó, cortante, consciente de que el corazón le martilleaba incontroladamente—. Solo estaba un poco preocupada por ella —añadió, a la defensiva.

—Cuánto te preocupas. Qué corazón tan tierno tienes, cariño. La verdad es que le he dado la tarde libre a la señora Diana. Creo que iba a ir al cine.

— ¿Le has dado la tarde libre? —ella lo miró, boquiabierta—. ¿Y ella ha querido? Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Al principio, no quería, pero yo puedo ser muy persuasivo.

—Al diablo con tus poderes de persuasión —Serena alzó la barbilla—. No tenías derecho a hacerlo.

—Tengo toda clase de derechos, Serenity mou —su tono se endureció—. Y quiero disfrutarlos todos —tendió una mano—. Ahora, ven y dame la bienvenida apropiadamente.

De mala gana, ella cruzó la habitación y se quedó de pie frente a él. Cuando Darien la besó, se quedó quieta, sin responder a la presión cálida y sensual de sus labios. Después de un momento, él se apartó.

— ¿Enfurruñada? —preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño, tal vez, esta mañana?

Ella se puso colorada y miró al suelo.

—No lo sé.

—Mírame, maña mou. Mírame y dímelo.

Serena alzó los ojos sin querer. Él tenía una sonrisa ligeramente burlona, pero había una extraña inquietud en su mirada. Ella dijo:

—No... no. No me hiciste daño. Como sabes muy bien.

—Respecto a ti, hermosa mía, creo que sé muy poco — su tono era seco.

—Tal vez podrías decirme qué haces aquí.

—Pensé que debía hacer una visita —dijo—. Para asegurarme de que todo va bien en mi propiedad —hizo una pausa—. Pero veo que no —la agarró de la barbilla con una mano y la observó, ignorando su gemido de rabia—. Has estado llorando, pethi mou, ¿por qué?

—¿ De verdad tienes que preguntarlo? —se desasió bruscamente y retrocedió—. ¿O es que crees que tendría que dar saltos de alegría porque el gran Darien Chiba me ha hecho el amor esta mañana?

La boca de él se crispó.

— ¿Habrías llorado si Darien el pescador te hubiera tomado aquel día en Myros?

— Aquel no existía —dijo ella—. Así que, ¿cómo voy a saberlo?

—Puedes... imaginarlo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya he imaginado bastantes cosas. Ahora tenemos un acuerdo de negocios.

—Ah, sí —dijo él suavemente. Se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó en el brazo de un sofá y se sentó, desanudándose la corbata. Sonrió—. Entonces, quizá deberías quitarte el vestido... solo por negocios.

Ella sintió que le empezaba a arder la piel otra vez.

— ¿El vestido?

—Para empezar —la corbata siguió a la chaqueta y luego Darien empezó a desabrocharse lentamente la camisa.

— ¿Esperas que... que me desnude para ti?

—No es ninguna novedad —su tono era seco—. Al fin y al cabo, Serenity mou, la primera vez que vi tus preciosos pechos fue idea tuya.

A Serena le tembló la voz.

—Te odio.

Él se rió.

—Eso le dará una dimensión extra al modo en que te quitas la ropa, cariño. Lo estoy deseando.

Ella dijo:

—Pero podría venir alguien...

Él sonrió con ironía.

— ¿Y por qué crees que le he dado la tarde libre al ama de llaves? Precisamente para que nadie nos moleste. Ahora, ¿vas a quitarte el vestido, o quieres que lo haga yo?

—No —su voz era un susurro—. Yo lo haré.

Se bajó la larga cremallera, deslizó el vestido de los hombros y lo dejó caer a sus pies.

—Dime —dijo —. Si nos hubiéramos casado, ¿me habrías degradado así?

—Y si estuviéramos de luna de miel, Serenity mou, ¿Crees que pasaríamos mucho tiempo vestidos?

—Tú —dijo ella amargamente— tienes respuesta para todo.

—Y tú, cariño, hablas demasiado —Darien se reclinó hacia atrás, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados —.Ahora, quítate el resto, pero despacio.

Se tendieron juntos sobre una gruesa alfombra frente a la chimenea y Darien empezó un largo y lento viaje de redescubrimiento.

Esa vez, pensaba ella con rabia, no dejaría que ocurriera. No perdería la razón, no caería presa de su maestría sexual. Tenía una voluntad y la usaría.

Pero no era fácil. No, porque él la besaba despacio, profundamente, y su lengua era una llama; porque le acariciaba los pechos y las tiernas puntas de sus pezones se endurecían lentamente bajo sus caricias; porque, acariciándole los flancos, agarraba la redondez de sus nalgas; porque ella deseaba desesperada, locamente, que Darien la tocara ahí, en el mismo centro de su feminidad.

Él susurró contra sus labios:

—Esta vez, vas a tener que pedirlo, agapi mou. Dime lo que quieres.

La voz de Serena se quebró.

—Darien... por favor...

—Eso no es suficiente, cariño mío. ¿Es esto lo que quieres? —le lamió los pechos, metiéndose cada pezón en la boca.

— Sí —dijo ella—. No. Oh, Dios...

— ¿O esto? —sus dedos la rozaron íntimamente.

La única respuesta de Serena fue un suave, involuntario gemido de deseo.

— ¿O quizás... esto? —su voz se redujo a un susurro cuando bajó la cabeza y su boca la encontró.

Ella gritó, y durante un instante, su cuerpo se puso rígido y todas sus inhibiciones se rebelaron. Pero su intento instintivo de apartarlo fue ineficaz. Él la agarró de las muñecas con fuerza e hizo exactamente lo que quería.

Que era, pensó Serena cuando todo su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse en un súbito derroche de placer, exactamente lo que ella quería.

Sus últimos vestigios de autocontrol se disolvieron bajo la caricia sutil y cálida de la lengua de Darien. Serena se volvió salvaje, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, jadeando... Él placer la llenaba como una lima oscura y la arrastraba a los límites de su resistencia. Y más allá.

Todo su ser pareció romperse en un rapto tan intenso que pensó que moriría. Cuando recobró lentamente la conciencia, se dio cuenta de que estaba besando febrilmente a Darien. También lo había marcado. Le había dejado pequeñas marcas de uñas en los hombros.

Se sintió aturdida y avergonzada porque su resistencia hubiera sido vencida tan fácilmente. Él alzó la cabeza y la miró. Dijo, con voz ronca:

—No podía concentrarme en la reunión, pensando en ti. Esta noche debería estar en una cena con un grupo de banqueros, pero tenía que verte... estar contigo...

Ella volvió la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

— ¿Se supone que tengo que estar agradecida?

—No —dijo él con súbita dureza—. Solo dispuesta.

Él le alzó las caderas y, suavemente, unió su cuerpo al de ella.

Serena no podía combatirlo físicamente, pero podía cerrarle su mente. Forzarse a permanecer pasiva e inerte bajo él. Negarse la deliciosa agonía de la consumación que el cuerpo poderoso de Darien le ofreciera una vez más, y que su propia carne saciada estaba ansiosa por aceptar.

Darien se daba cuenta de que ella intentaba resistirse y se demoraba deliberadamente, tentándola para que se abandonara y se uniera a él en el camino hacia el placer. La besó suavemente en los labios y luego en los párpados cerrados.

Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja de Serena y exploraron el vulnerable pulso de su garganta. Darien murmuró su nombre, casi suplicando, contra sus pechos.

La resolución de Serena empezaba a flaquear; su cuerpo excitado le pedía lo que ya no podía ignorar. Pero la paciencia de Darien se había agotado. Ya no la trataba con suavidad, sino que buscaba con dura determinación su propio clímax. Al alcanzarlo, gritó algo en su lengua, con voz ronca, casi quebrada.

Luego se apartó de ella y se tumbó con un brazo sobre los ojos, mientras su respiración volvía a su ritmo normal.

Serena se sentó despacio y se apartó el pelo de los ojos. Imaginaba que había obtenido una pequeña victoria, pero ahora le parecía una cosa estéril y absurda, porque su cuerpo, nuevamente despierto, reclamaba la satisfacción que le había sido negada.

Se sintió un poco asustada. No se atrevió a mirarlo, ni a decir nada, ni siquiera cuando, un rato después, Darien se puso de pie y agarró su ropa. Un pesado silencio los encerraba. Al fin, él dijo:

—Me has obligado a usarte. ¿Por qué?

Ella contestó:

—Creía que querías que te pagara por las facturas del hospital de mi padre. Pero no siempre puedes elegir la moneda.

Él susurró algo para sí y la controlada violencia de su voz asustó a Serena. Darien recogió su vestido y se lo tiró.

—Cúbrete.

Ella se metió el vestido por la cabeza, pero no se lo abrochó. No confiaba en que sus manos temblorosas pudieran subir la cremallera.

Él estaba completamente vestido cuando volvió a hablar, con tono distante, remoto.

—Encontrarás comida en la cocina. He traído algo de Londres. Hay pollo, champán y melocotones.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios secos.

— ¿Tú no tienes hambre?

—Creo que no me apetece cenar contigo —contestó, cortante—. Además, será mejor que me vaya antes de hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepienta.

Ella dijo, con voz un poco temblorosa:

— ¿Has venido tú solo? No he visto el coche.

—He aparcado en la parte de atrás. El ama de llaves me indicó.

— ¿En la plaza de mi padre? —Serena alzó la voz—. Oh, Dios, ¿cómo ha podido Diana hacer tal cosa?

—Porque, a diferencia de ti, Serenity mou, ella parece aceptar que ahora yo soy el amo aquí.

Serena sintió una extraña desolación. Dijo:

—Maldito seas —y echó hacia atrás la mano.

Quería golpearlo, borrar la expresión de fría sorna que había en su cara. Pero él era más rápido; la agarró de la muñeca con una mano y la sacudió ligeramente, haciendo que el vestido se deslizara de sus hombros otra vez, dejándola desnuda hasta la cintura.

Serena vio que le cambiaba la cara. Darien dijo suavemente:

—Solo hay una forma de tratar a mujeres como tú.

La hizo girarse, de modo que su espalda quedó contra la puerta cerrada. Ella intentó cubrirse los pechos con las manos, pero los dedos de Darien se cerraron sobre sus muñecas, obligándola a subir los brazos por encima de la cabeza y sujetándolos allí.

El dijo:

—Es un poco tarde para el pudor. La rabia te sienta mejor.

Ella respondió, sin aliento:

—Déjame... bastardo...

—Cuando yo quiera —dijo él.

Serena oyó que el vestido caía al suelo. Darien la tomó rápidamente. Su rabia se unió a la de ella en una fusión explosiva que enajenaba sus sentidos.

Ella pensó: «Esto es una violación...». Y luego dejó de pensar.

Porque él le puso las manos bajo los muslos y la obligó a levantar las piernas y a que le rodeara con ellas la cintura para unirse al poderoso ritmo de su posesión.

La boca de Darien se hundía en la suya apasionadamente, bebiendo las lágrimas saladas y furiosas de sus labios. Serena gemía y jadeaba, arrastrada por la energía ciega que él había liberado en su interior.

Trató de apartarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En lo más profundo de su ser, Serena sintió los primeros estremecimientos del clímax que se acercaba. Cuando las pulsaciones la inundaron, atravesándola, jadeó contra los labios de Darien y luego se hundió en sus brazos, inerme como una muñeca de trapo, incapaz de hablar y casi de pensar.

Darien se apartó de la puerta y la llevó en brazos a través de la habitación, dejándola sobre el sofá.

Serena se quedó tumbada, mirándolo, con la cara roja, el pelo revuelto y los ojos abiertos, enormes.

Darien tenía una sonrisa burlona cuando se abrochó el cinturón. Buscó su cartera en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Una lluvia de billetes de cincuenta libras cayó sobre Serena. Él dijo suavemente:

—Creo que te he roto el vestido, agapi mou. Así que, cómprate uno nuevo. Uno con el que no parezca que estás de luto por tu virginidad, ¿hmm? —hizo una pausa—. Y nunca vuelvas a intentar a rechazarme.

Ella quería retenerlo, decir su nombre, pedirle que se quedara con ella, pero estaba demasiado aturdida por el impacto de los últimos minutos como para moverse o articular palabras coherentes. Se quedó mirándolo, indefensa, mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo.

—Y no esperes que me disculpe —dijo, volviéndose hacia ella—. Porque creo que, al fin y al cabo, no me arrepiento en absoluto —y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**POBRE SERE NI A CUAL IRLE SU PADRE SIGUE PENSANDO EN LA ZORRA DE SU EX MUJER Y DARIEN TRATANDOLA PEOR QUE A UNA GOLFA…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Te esperaré siempre**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 9 **

Voy a contratar a un detective —dijo Kenji Tsukino—. A alguien que sepa lo que hace. Para que la encuentre... y la convenza de que vuelva a casa. Por supuesto, costará mucho dinero, pero eso no es problema. Ya es hora de que vuelva a trabajar. Fui un maldito estúpido por aceptar la jubilación anticipada.

Se hizo un embarazoso silencio. Serena observó las miradas de preocupación que intercambiaban su tía y su tío, y se miró las manos, que tenía enlazadas sobre el regazo.

Todos los días lo mismo, pensó. Planes para hacer dinero. Planes para hacer que Kaolinet volviera. Su padre no hablaba de otra cosa. Parecía haber perdido todo contacto con la realidad. Ignoraba sus dificultades financieras, el hecho de que la casa ya no le perteneciera, como si solo fueran problemas temporales.

« ¿Pero quién soy yo para criticarlo?», se preguntó Serena. «Con la pesadilla que he hecho de mi vida». Hacía más de una semana que Darien se había ido y, desde entonces, no sabía nada de él. Estaba asustada.

Después de que él se marchara, se quedó tumbado en el sofá durante mucho rato, inmóvil y exhausta tras aquel éxtasis salvaje. Nunca había imaginado que fuera capaz de una intensidad de sentimientos tan primitiva. Estaba asombrada por su capacidad para la pasión. Era como si hubiera vivido toda su vida conociéndose solo a medias.

Cuando fue capaz de moverse otra vez, y de pensar, subió a su habitación, se duchó y se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey ligero. Quemó el vestido roto y los billetes en el hornillo de la cocina, y tiró el vino y la comida. Estaba demasiado aturdida para comer. Además, aquello le recordaba demasiado a las comidas que habían compartido en Myros, y no podía soportar el recuerdo de la sencilla felicidad de aquellos días.

Los días, pensó, en que se había enamorado.

Y le dieron ganas de llorar al pensar en la inocencia y la ternura de aquel tiempo perdido. Recordó cómo la abrazaba Darien y cómo se amoldaba ella a su cuerpo. El palpito del corazón de Darien bajo su mejilla. Su sonrisa. El ansia de sus ojos. Su voz aterciopelada cuando le pidió que se casara con él.

Todo, pensó, lo que ella había estropeado.

Y el sexo, por muy arrebatador que fuera, no podría compensar aquello. Cuando Diana regresó, Serena había conseguido recuperar en parte su compostura. Había pasado la tarde en el estudio, trabajando en el ordenador y escuchando música.

— ¿Se ha ido su visita, señorita Serena? —Diana miró a su alrededor como si esperara encontrar a Darien escondido en un rincón —. Me quedé de piedra cuando me dijo que era el nuevo propietario y me enseñó los papeles — bajó la voz—. No quería dejarle aquí, pero fue tan persuasivo... — sacudió la cabeza—. No resulta fácil decirle que no a un caballero como él. ¿Pero hice bien?

— Sí, claro —sonrió Serena con una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir—. Supongo que pensó que era hora de ver lo que había comprado.

—Y me dijo que el señor Tsukino le va a alquilar la casa y que no tendremos que mudarnos. Oh, qué alivio, señorita Serena. Estaba tan preocupada...

«Yo también», pensó Serena sombríamente. «Y mis preocupaciones todavía no han acabado». A medida que pasaban los días, se sentía más inquieta, esperando a que sonara el teléfono. Mirando el correo electrónico por si había nuevos mensajes.

Pero por la noche era aún peor. Se quedaba despierta durante horas, mirando las sombras, anhelando a Darien. Se sentía perdida, como una niña llorando en la oscuridad.

Tal vez él había decidido romper sus lazos y excluirla de su vida de una vez por todas. Esa idea la torturaba todo el tiempo.

Se decía a sí misma que lo que le preocupaba era su padre. Porque, si realmente Darien había decidido poner fin a su relación, tal vez no perdonaría las deudas de

Kenji Tsukino.

Pero, en el fondo, sabía que no era tan simple. Que estaba usando los problemas de su padre como una barrera, una defensa contra un dolor que podía romperla en pedazos. Contra unos sentimientos que no se atrevía a mirar de cerca, por si la destruían.

—Serena, querida —la voz de su tía le llegó desde muy lejos—. Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos y dejemos descansar a Kenji.

—Sí, claro —ella se levantó y agarró su bolso, consciente de que lady Luna la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesitamos un café —dijo sir Artemis cuando salieron al pasillo.

En la cafetería del hospital, él se quedó en la cola de la barra mientras Serena y Luna se sentaban en una mesa apartada.

—Las cosas no mejoran, ¿verdad? —dijo lady Luna abruptamente—. El pobre Kenji es como un perro con un hueso. No lo suelta.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Y se pone tan nervioso cuando habla de ella... Sé que no es bueno para él. ¿Cómo será cuando vuelva a casa...?

—Me pregunto si es buena idea —su tía jugaba con su anillo de boda—. Si no sería mejor que viviera en algún sitio donde no hubiera tantos recuerdos. Pero tendrá a la enfermera, que lo vigilará, y a la querida Diana, así que debemos esperar lo mejor —dirigió a Serena una mirada inquisitiva—. Ahora, cuéntame lo de ese trabajo nuevo.

—No hay nada que contar —dijo Serena—. Ni siquiera creo que al final me vaya.

—Creo que tiene que ver con el Standard Trust Bank —prosiguió lady Luna, como si Serena no hubiera hablado—. Y que el presidente del banco, un magnate griego, se ha hecho personalmente responsable de las deudas de tu padre. ¿No es un poco raro?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que sí. Realmente, no lo he pensado.

— ¿Ni siquiera cuando insistió en negociar contigo personalmente? —la voz de su tía era acerada—. ¿Y justo cuando tú acababas de volver de Grecia? —lanzó un suspiro exasperado—. Serena, no soy tonta. ¿Estás con ese hombre?

Serena se mordió el labio.

—No de la forma que tú crees, tía Lun.

Lo que no era más que la verdad, pensó tristemente. Nadie creería las complejidades de su relación con Darien.

—Tengo un contrato por tiempo limitado —continuó—, que requiere que me vaya al extranjero. Después de lo que ha hecho por papá, no puedo negarme. Y yo sé cuidar de mí misma —añadió, enérgicamente.

Lady Luna dio un respingo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente? Solo tienes ojos y pómulos —se inclinó hacia delante—. Querida, los hombres como Darien Chiba no son filántropos.

No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Tu tío y yo estamos muy preocupados. Y si tu padre pusiera los pies en la tierra, sé que pondría fin a todo esto.

—Solo son tres meses —dijo Serena con calma—. Si es que voy —tragó saliva—. Porque tal vez el señor Chiba se lo haya pensado mejor.

—No os garantizo nada con este café — sir Artemis depositó una bandeja en la mesa y se sentó—. Ahora, Serena, quiero que hablemos de ese tal Chiba. ¿Estás segura de que sabes lo que haces?

Los dos eran tan cariñosos, pensaba Serena cuando iba en el coche hacia casa esa tarde, y parecían tan preocupados... Y ella sabía que no había hecho nada por tranquilizarlos. Pero, ¿qué podía decirles, qué seguridad podía darles? Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que ella misma se sentía como si se moviera en el vacío.

Había un coche desconocido, grande, potente y reluciente, aparcado frente a la casa, y Diana la estaba esperando para abrirle la puerta.

—Tiene una visita, señorita Serena. Le he hecho pasar al salón.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón mientras se dirigía al salón. Desde su último encuentro con Darien no había entrado en aquella habitación, incapaz de controlar los recuerdos que evocaba en ella.

Y ahora tendría que verlo allí. Afrontar cualquier cosa que él tuviera que decirle. Tragando saliva, hizo girar el picaporte y entró. El anticlímax al encontrarse con un extraño le pareció casi cómico.

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que lo conocía. Era Jedaite Nixon, el asistente personal de Darien. Lo había visto brevemente en Londres.

Se sintió enferma. Darien ni siquiera iba a romper su acuerdo en persona.

—Señorita Tsukino. Siento no haber concertado una cita, pero el señor Chiba me llamó anoche desde Nueva York para decirme que volverá a Myros la semana que viene y que desea encontrarse con usted allí. Y eso no nos deja mucho tiempo.

—Entiendo. ¿No se sienta? ¿Puedo ofrecerle té o café? —dijo aliviada.

— Su ama de llaves ya lo ha hecho, gracias —buscó en un maletín—. Aquí tiene un dossier con su itinerario. Volará en primera clase hasta Atenas y de allí irá en helicóptero hasta Myros. También hay algunos detalles sobre los beneficios personales que recibirá mientras sea la... acompañante del señor Chiba, y el acuerdo final que está dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Aturdida, Serena tomó los portafolios que él le tendía.

—Cuánto papel —dijo fríamente, ocultando su dolor.

—También le pide que firme un contrato de confidencialidad —prosiguió—, garantizando que nunca hará público ningún detalle del tiempo que pase con el señor Chiba.

— ¿Por si escribo una historia romántica para la prensa rosa? —preguntó Serena, incrédula—. Dios mío, yo soy la última persona en el mundo que quiere que esto se haga público.

—Estoy seguro de que ahora siente así, señora. Pero las cosas cambian y el señor Chiba no desea que cualquier futuro acuerdo matrimonial con otra mujer pueda verse comprometido por revelaciones indiscretas.

Serena sintió como si le hubiera golpeado en el estómago, pero se recobró y forzó una sonrisa tensa.

—Dígale a su jefe que firmaré su contrato.

Tomó la pluma que él le tendía y escribió su nombre donde le indicó.

Luego le mostró la puerta, le deseó un feliz viaje de regreso a Londres y volvió al salón. El portafolio estaba encima de la mesa: los siguientes tres meses de su vida resumidos en cláusulas, sub-cláusulas y acuerdos.

Lo recogió, lo sopesó especulativamente un momento y, luego, con una ligera risa histérica, lo tiró tan fuerte como pudo. El portafolio golpeó en la pared y cayó, desparramando su contenido por la alfombra.

Y, entonces, ella estalló en lágrimas.

Serena acabó de aplicarse protector solar en las piernas y cerró el bote de crema. El cielo sobre Myros era de un intenso color azul sin nubes, el sol era abrasador y la piscina a su lado deliciosamente fresca. Si pudiera relajarse y disfrutarlo... Pero no podía.

Se sorprendió lanzando otra mirada al reloj y maldijo para sí. Darien llegaría pronto. No hacía falta que vigilara el paso de cada minuto hasta entonces.

Serena había llegado el día anterior, dejando atrás el frío y la lluvia de Inglaterra. Su padre, inmerso en las cartas que estaba escribiendo a diferentes empresas para ofrecerles sus servicios como consultor, le había dicho adiós casi maquinalmente.

Quizás en otro tiempo a Serena le hubiera herido su indiferencia. Pero ahora tenía otros problemas más acuciantes con los que lidiar.

La enfermera interna, una tal señorita Petzai, era una mujer amable y sensible, pero era evidente que le costaba mucho esfuerzo hacer que Kenji Tsukino descansara.

— No solo es una cuestión de medicación —le dijo a Serena—. Su padre necesita relajarse.

«¿Y no lo necesitamos todos?», pensó Serena con ironía, tomando el vaso de limonada helada que había en la mesa, a su lado. Ella podía estar en el equivalente al paraíso, pero no estaba relajada.

La villa era tan bonita como se había imaginado, con enormes habitaciones diáfanas y suelos exquisitamente alicatados y con una vista mágica sobre el mar desde todas las ventanas. Los muebles, antiguos y pesados, parecían haber pasado de generación en generación, y eso a Serena le gustó.

Y el servicio era impecable. Amable y discreto.

Si Netflye, el mayordomo, albergaba alguna reserva respecto a la invitada de su jefe, no lo demostraba.

Serena se había enterado por fin de cuál era el edificio cuya construcción supervisaba Darien: el mismo en el que ella se alojaba.

Era un bungalow de invitados separado de la villa principal, con su propio jardín y su piscina, y apartado en un rincón de la finca. Tenía un salón grande, donde se servían las comidas, un cuarto de baño con un jacuzzi y una ducha convencional, y un dormitorio enorme, con las paredes pintadas en oro pálido y una cama gigantesca con una colcha de color marfil a juego con las cortinas.

Un perfecto nido de amor, pensó ella, sonriendo con ironía, cuando Netflye le mostró la habitación. Lo único que faltaba era el amor perfecto.

Pero, al menos, ella era la primera que la ocupaba. No había tenido que pasarse la primera noche sin dormir, especulando sobre las mujeres que habrían dormido en aquella cama antes que ella. Su sucesora tendría que preocuparse de eso.

Sintió una punzada de tristeza, pero la ignoró. Debía recordarse a sí misma la precaria naturaleza de su posición. Acostumbrarse a la idea de que no tenía un papel permanente en la vida de Darien.

Y, quizás, cuando todo acabara, aprendería a vivir con esa tristeza.

En la distancia, oyó el sonido de un helicóptero. Saltó de la tumbona y se quedó de pie, mirando hacia arriba, haciéndose sombra con la mano, con el corazón desbocado.

Ella respiró hondo y pensó: «Está aquí».

Y ahora, como Netflye le había indicado discretamente, ella debía esperar a que la llamara.

El miedo y la excitación luchaban en su interior. Después de un momento, volvió a sentarse en la tumbona. No quería que Darien la encontrara de pie junto a la piscina, como si estuviera pensando en ahogarse.

Tomó la revista que había estado hojeando y trató de concentrarse en ella mientras pasaban lentamente los minutos.

Más de una hora después, Netflye apareció en el hueco de la alta pérgola que separaba el bungalow del resto de los jardines. El mayordomo dijo:

—El señor Chiba le presenta sus respetos, señora, y pregunta si quiere usted cenar con él esta noche. A las diez en punto.

Seis horas aún, pensó Serena. Darien se lo tomaba con calma. En cambio, ella era un manojo de nervios. En voz alta, dijo:

—Por favor, déle las gracias al señor Chiba y dígale que acepto encantada —hizo una pausa—. ¿Me reuniré con él en la casa principal?

— Sí, señora, yo la conduciré hasta allí —hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó. Bueno, ¿qué esperaba?, se preguntó con sorna cuando volvió a mirar la revista.

¿Que Darien corriera a su lado y la llenara de besos?

La había puesto en su lugar, pensó, con una sola e inequívoca lección. Pero, se dijo tristemente, ella hubiera preferido los besos.

Esa noche, tardó mucho tiempo en decidir qué se ponía. Al final, eligió un vestido blanco de seda, con tirantes de encaje y un escote muy pronunciado que marcaba las curvas de sus pechos. La misma ropa interior y unas sandalias blancas de tacón alto completaron el conjunto.

Vestida para la ocasión, pensó mientras se cepillaba el pelo hasta dejarlo liso sobre los hombros. ¿Pero no era eso por lo que pagaba Darien?

Notó que Netflye mantenía los ojos discretamente bajos cuando fue a recogerla. Era una noche cálida y sofocante. Las cigarras cantaban cuando atravesaron el jardín. Había luz en el interior de la villa y en la terraza que la rodeaba.

Netflye abrió las macizas puertas corredizas de cristal que daban paso a los salones y se quedó fuera, indicándole amablemente a Serena que lo precediera en la habitación iluminada.

Ella obedeció, alzando la barbilla, consciente de que el mayordomo cerraba las puertas a su espalda.

Darien estaba de pie junto a una mesa, sirviéndose una copa. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y un polo oscuro y desabotonado que dejaba ver el vello de su pecho. Por un fugaz instante, Serena creyó ver al Darien que había conocido por primera vez.

Pero entonces él se dio la vuelta y la miró sin sonreír, y ella comprendió que se había equivocado.

Él dijo suavemente:

—Bueno, aquí estás.

—Ya ves —dijo ella, enmascarando sus verdaderas emociones—. Bañada, vestida y perfumada para su excelencia.

El tono de Darien era áspero.

—Estoy bebiendo ouzo. ¿Quieres una copa?

—Prefiero agua.

Él le lanzó una mirada cínica.

—Qué abstemia te has vuelto, agapi mou —dijo—. ¿No te parece que el alcohol podría hacer más fácil tu ordalía?

— ¿Así es como lo ves tú?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Te deseo —sus ojos zafiros la miraron con desafío—. Y no estoy de humor para hacer concesiones.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Era consciente de que se le había erizado la piel y de que todo su cuerpo temblaba de excitación bajo la seda ligera del vestido. Un ligero rubor le cubrió la cara, pero no desvió la mirada. Dijo:

—Aceptaré el riesgo.

Él alzó cínicamente una ceja, luego se giró hacia la mesa, puso hielo en un vaso y lo llenó de agua.

Cuando se acercó para dárselo, Serena sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. Pensaba que él iba a tocarla, a acariciarle el brazo desnudo, a tomarla de la mano, a besarla en la boca. Pero Darien retrocedió, alzando su copa en un saludo burlón.

—Por el coraje, pethi mou —dijo, y bebió.

Cenaron en la terraza, con la mesa iluminada por las velas. Netflye les llevó una sopa ligera y cremosa, con un delicado sabor a limón, y pescado asado con hierbas, servido con patatas y ensalada.

La comida era deliciosa pero Serena tuvo que forzarse a comer. Era demasiado consciente de la cara en sombras del hombre sentado frente a ella. Consciente de la caricia de sus ojos zafiros en sus labios, en sus hombros, en sus pechos. Y sentía la punzada de la anticipación.

El silencio entre ellos era eléctrico, lleno de tensión. Como si se estuviera preparando una tormenta.

Tratando de introducir un elemento de normalidad, Serena dijo:

— ¿Qué tal Nueva York?

—Como un horno. Prefiero ir en otoño.

— ¿Ha ido bien tu viaje?

— Sí, gracias —había una ligera sorna en su voz.

— ¿Y ha sido cansado el vuelo de regreso?

—Sí, pero tengo unas asombrosas dotes de recuperación — sonrió, y ella sintió que se ponía colorada.

Después de una pausa, él dijo:

—Parece que has estado tomando lecciones.

— ¿De qué? —le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

—De conversación amable en situaciones difíciles —dijo él suavemente —. Y no me mires así, o Netflye pensará que nos hemos peleado —añadió cuando el hombre se acercó sigilosamente.

Les llevaba el postre: un cuenco de melocotones frescos y uvas negras. Después de serviles café, desapareció.

Serena dijo:

—Netflye ha sido muy amable conmigo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Para eso le pago.

Ella bebió un sorbo de café.

— ¿Y para eso me pagas a mí también?

Él contestó ásperamente:

—No, no es esa la clase amabilidad que espero de ti. Y lo sabes.

— ¿Entonces, cuál es?

La sonrisa de Darien era oblicua.

—Esta noche, agapi mou, te quiero desnuda en mis brazos, y ya no puedo esperar más. Ven conmigo.

Los tacones altos le impedían seguir el paso de Darien mientras atravesaban los jardines iluminados por la luna, así que se quitó las sandalias y corrió a su lado, descalza.

Al instante, él la tomó en brazos y la llevó así el resto del camino. Cuando llegaron al bungalow, él se detuvo y la besó con fiereza. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra él, abriendo ávidamente sus labios.

En el dormitorio, alguien había encendido una lámpara. La colcha estaba retirada y había una botella de champán en una heladera sobre la mesilla de noche.

Serena pensó: el escenario está preparado, y deseó que no lo estuviera. Que ningún extraño se hubiera inmiscuido en su primera noche junta.

Darien la besó otra vez y ella se olvidó de todo.

Él desabrochó el único botón del vestido y este se deslizó por el cuerpo de Serena hasta el suelo. Darien se arrodilló, le quitó el resto de la ropa y susurró:

— Soñaba con esto, Serenity mou, con el olor de tu piel., con su sabor...

La alzó y la dejó sobre la cama, quitándose la ropa mientras se echaba a su lado. La besó en la boca y en los pechos, y luego la penetró, y ella estaba tan excitada que su cuerpo se abrió dulcemente para recibirlo.

Él la tomó con fuerza, poderosamente, y ella se entregó sin reservas. Cuando terminaron, había lágrimas en la cara de Serena y las pestañas de Darien estaban mojadas, pero él la besó cálidamente y le acarició el cuerpo con dedos infinitamente tiernos.

A Serena le pareció la cosa más natural del mundo acurrucarse contra su cuerpo y quedarse dormida. Pero un rato después, cuando se estiró medio dormida, descubrió que el lugar junto a ella estaba vacío. Y frío también, como si Darien se hubiera ido hacía mucho tiempo.

Serena esperaba que estuviera allí. Contaba con despertarse en sus brazos. Pero, en lugar de eso, la soledad era como una mano helada en su garganta.

En la almohada percibió la fragancia de la colonia de Darien. Era todo lo que quedaba de él en la habitación iluminada por la luna, así que Serena se abrazó a la almohada y aspiró su olor, mientras esperaba a que amaneciera, sola.

**SU PADRE EN LUGAR DE PREGUNTAR COMO FUE QUE SU HIJA SOLUCIONO TODO ESTA PENSANDO EN CONTRATAR UN DETECTIVE PARA QUE KAOLINET VUELVA…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Te esperaré siempre**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 10 **

Serena llegó al extremo de la piscina y dio la vuelta sobre el agua azul turquesa con su limpio y fácil nado. Ya había hecho diez largos, confiando en que el ejercicio aclarara su mente y calmara la agonía de su confusión emocional.

La noche anterior, cuando hacía el amor con Darien, había sentido que aquello no era solo algo físico, sino también espiritual. Y estaba segura de que él también lo había sentido.

Esperaba... necesitaba dormir en sus brazos y despertarse sintiendo su boca cálida y ansiosa contra la suya. Y había confiado en que él sintiera lo mismo.

Pero Darien se había ido. Y, el darse cuenta de que, para él, había sido solo un encuentro sexual más, placentero pero pronto olvidado, había sido una lección muy dura de aprender.

Netflye le había llevado el desayuno a la pequeña pérgola emparrada, y a Serena le había costado un gran esfuerzo no preguntarle dónde estaba Darien, si iba a reunirse con ella, o si le había dejado algún mensaje...

Aunque ya tenía respuesta: él había querido subrayar una vez más que ella no tenía importancia real en su vida, aparte del hecho de que la encontrara deseable.

Y tal vez ella necesitaba que se lo recordara, para que la euforia de la noche anterior no la traicionara, haciéndole decir algo realmente estúpido. Algo que él no quería oír.

Alcanzó el otro extremo de la piscina y se detuvo, sacudiéndose las gotas de agua de la cara. Mientras lo hacía, sintió que unas manos fuertes se deslizaban bajo sus hombros y la sacaban del agua.

—Kalimera —dijo Darien, dejándola en el suelo de baldosas. Llevaba unos pantalones elegantes de color gris pálido y una camisa blanca, abierta por el cuello.

—Yo... no sabía que estabas aquí —Serena se puso a sacudirse el exceso de agua del pelo con mucho empeño.

—Te he estado mirando —dijo él —. Dime, pethi mou, ¿te estás entrenando para las próximas Olimpiadas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nadar es un buen ejercicio.

Él dijo suavemente:

—Yo conozco otro mejor —y la atrajo hacia sí.

Ella retrocedió.

—Estoy empapada. Voy a estropearte la ropa.

—Entonces, me la quitaré —dijo él, y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

—Pero el servicio...

—Más les vale no interrumpirnos. Además, las doncellas han acabado ya.

Serena lo sabía. Mientras desayunaba, las había visto marcharse, llevándose el champán sin descorchar y hablando y riendo. Sin duda, comentaban el hecho de que Kyrios Darien no hubiera tenido nada que celebrar con su anglitha. Serena se había sentido humillada, y la alusión casual de Darien se lo recordó.

— ¿Es eso lo que esperas? ¿Que esté dispuesta a... actuar a cualquier hora del día o de la noche?

La camisa de Darien fue a unirse a la chaqueta del traje gris y a la corbata de seda que, junto con un maletín, él había dejado sobre una de las tumbonas.

Él dijo:

—No sabía, agapi mou, que tenías que actuar —se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y se los quitó, dejando ver un pequeño bañador negro. La miró sombríamente—. He tenido una reunión en Alakos esta mañana temprano. Quizá debería haberme quedado allí en vez de volver corriendo contigo. O quizá prefieras que me vaya a nadar a la casa principal.

Ella dijo, temblando un poco:

—No... quédate... por favor —lo miró suplicante —.Darien, trata de comprender. Esto... no es nada fácil para mí.

—No se supone que tenga que serlo —se acercó al borde de la piscina y se zambulló.

Serena se secó con una toalla y luego se retiró tristemente a una tumbona bajo la sombrilla. De alguna forma, él había conseguido herirla otra vez, pensó.

Cuando Darien salió de la piscina, se secó rápidamente y se tendió en una de las tumbonas, separado de ella. No dijo nada, ni la miró, sino que se puso a revisar unos papeles que sacó del maletín.

Con un suave suspiro, Serena tomó la crema solar y comenzó a aplicársela en las piernas, consciente de que los ojos de Darien se dirigían fugazmente hacia ella.

Se preguntó si sería capaz de atraer su atención. La había puesto en su sitio, pero ¿era fuerte su determinación de mantenerla a distancia?

Cuando acabó con las piernas, empezó con la tripa, usando las puntas de los dedos para darse la crema en movimientos circulares hasta llegar al sujetador del bikini. Se lo desabrochó y lo dejó en el suelo, y comenzó a darse suavemente crema en los pechos, prestando particular atención a los pezones.

Una mirada de reojo a Darien le reveló que él había abandonado toda pretensión de estudiar sus papeles y se había tumbado de lado, apoyado sobre un codo, y la miraba con placer no disimulado.

Él dijo suavemente:

—Para no querer actuar, estás montando todo un espectáculo, Serenity mou.

Ella contestó:

—No quiero quemarme...

—No —dijo él—. Quieres que me queme yo.

Ella esbozó una fría sonrisa y levantó los brazos para retirarse el pelo de la cara, de forma que sus pechos sobresalieran con deliberada provocación.

—Pensaba que te gustaba mirarme.

—Y me gusta. Eres preciosa. Por eso hice decorar tu dormitorio en oro y marfil... para que hiciera juego con tu pelo y con tu piel. Aunque entonces pensaba que solo podría disfrutar del cuadro en mi imaginación. O en nuestra noche de bodas —añadió casi casualmente.

Ella sintió una punzada de dolor. Dijo:

—Espero no haberte decepcionado.

—Físicamente, no, agapi mou. Tu cuerpo es todo lo que un hombre puede soñar.

— ¿Pero? — Serena alzó la barbilla—. ¿No era eso lo que ibas a decir?

—Iba a citar el Troilo y Serenity de Shakespeare, cuando Troilo descubre que ha sido traicionado — su voz era serena—. «Si la belleza tiene alma, no es la suya».

El rubor cubrió el rostro de Serena. Alcanzó una toalla y se cubrió con ella. Dijo despacio:

—Eso es... cruel.

—Quizás —dijo él — No estoy de humor para ser amable —se levantó, se estiró indolentemente y recogió sus cosas—. En fin, tengo hambre y estoy cansado. Voy a subir a casa a comer algo y luego me echaré una hora o dos. Herete, Serenity mou.

—No hace falta que te vayas. Puedes comer aquí y luego podemos... dormir juntos... en la preciosa habitación que hiciste para mí.

Hubo un silencio y luego Darien se encogió de hombros, mirándola con dureza.

—Me temo que eso no es posible. Ya ves, para mí, dormir juntos es la mayor entrega entre un hombre y una mujer. Significa confianza, dependencia mutua, compromiso. Y juré hace mucho tiempo que solo compartiría todo eso con mi mujer.

Ella no sabía que era posible hacer tanto daño. Dijo:

—Ya veo.

Él sonrió:

—Pero si alguna vez te sientes inclinada a «actuar», solo tienes que hacérmelo saber. Estaré encantado de acompañarte.

Y se alejó, mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

«Supongo», se dijo Serena tristemente, «que esto es lo que llaman el mirador». Había salido del jardín y estaba de pie en el cabo, mirando al mar, con el pelo revuelto en torno a la cara. La noche anterior se había levantado el viento y, allá abajo, el agua se agitaba en olas coronadas de espuma.

Serena no podía distinguir ningún camino que bajara hacia la playa, pero solo el salir de la inmediata vecindad del bungalow le había hecho bien.

A veces, pensó, inquieta, se sentía como una prisionera solitaria.

Hacía casi una semana que no veía a Darien. Pero él no siempre estaba allí. El helicóptero había estado yendo y viniendo con frecuencia. Sin embargo, cuando Darien estaba en casa, tampoco hacía ningún intento de buscar su compañía.

Y el orgullo y el miedo a ser rechazada le habían impedido a Serena pedirle que fuera a verla.

—Kyria Tsukino —ella miró tras de sí y vio a Netflye—. No la encontraba. Estaba preocupado.

— ¿Pensaba que había huido... o que me había tirado al mar? —preguntó Serena secamente.

—Ese no es un tema con el que bromear —dijo él, y Serena suspiró.

—Lo siento, Netflye. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Le he traído la comida, kyria. Se está enfriando.

Ella se sentó, como siempre hacía, en la pequeña mesa de la terraza. Desdobló la servilleta sobre su regazo mientras Netflye le servía una copa de vino.

El servicio seguía siendo impecable, pensó, preguntándose si Netflye no encontraría un poco raro que la amante de su jefe se pasara los días y las noches sola.

Pero, cualesquiera fueran sus pensamientos, estaba demasiado bien entrenado como para revelarlos.

El mayordomo tomó una cazuela de una bandeja y le sirvió un capón acompañado de arroz delicadamente especiado. Estaba delicioso, como siempre, pero, mientras comía, Serena pensó con nostalgia en las comidas de la taberna de Sabio.

Se preguntaba si podría persuadir a Darien para que la sacara a cenar. Cordero asado, pensó, ensalada griega, y vino tinto.

Y quizá Darien bailaría para ella, y le sonreiría porque volvería a ver en ella a la chica de la que se había enamorado.

Valía la pena intentarlo, de todas formas.

Empezó a hacer planes. Le pediría a Netflye que ordenara que alguien la llevara a la ciudad, para decirle a Sabio y a Carmesait que iban a ir y que les reservaran la mesa de siempre.

También se cortaría el pelo, pensó. Y tal vez se compraría algo de ropa, algo bonito, recatado y muy griego.

Pero primero tenía que ver a Darien e invitarlo formalmente a cenar con ella. Y cuando él llegara al bungalow por la noche, le diría que iban a cenar al puerto.

Solo necesitaba una excusa para subir a la casa.

El teléfono, pensó con repentina inspiración. Podía decir que necesitaba llamar a su familia. «Tendré que arriesgarme», se dijo.

Se puso un par de pantalones blancos ajustados y un jersey de punto azul oscuro de manga corta y escote discreto.

Netflye pareció muy sorprendido cuando Serena se presentó en la puerta principal unos minutos después, pero enseguida asintió cuando mencionó el teléfono.

—Preguntaré si puede usar el del despacho de Kyrios Darien, señora. Allí tendrá más intimidad.

Abrió una pesada puerta de madera labrada y la cerró tras de sí. Se oyó una breve conversación en voz baja y, luego, el mayordomo volvió a salir.

—Entre, señora, por favor.

Muy bien, pensó Serena, componiendo la sonrisa casual que había estado ensayando.

Pero no era Darien quien se levantó cortésmente al entrar ella, sino Jedaite Nixon.

—Señorita Tsukino —su tono expresaba una ligera sorpresa—. Si busca a Darien, está en Atenas.

La desilusión fue como un jarro de agua fría. Ella dijo:

—No lo sabía. No he oído el helicóptero.

—Se fue muy tarde, anoche —dijo él —. Supongo que estaba usted dormida —hizo una pausa—. Creo que queria usar el teléfono.

—Sí, si es posible. Me siento un poco culpable por mi familia.

— Pues no podemos permitirlo —había algo en su tono cuando recogió los papeles en los que había estado trabajando, que hirió a Serena —. ¿Sabe el prefijo del Reino Unido? Entonces, la dejo.

Serena habló primero con su tía.

—Tía Lun... ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo está papá?

—No estoy del todo segura —dijo lady Luna—. Tu tío y yo fuimos a comer con él ayer, y parecía tranquilo, casi resignado. Y no mencionó a Kaolinet ni una sola vez.

—suspiró—. Creo que por fin se está haciendo a la idea de que nunca volverá.

—Eso es bueno... ¿no?

—Esperémoslo —su tía hizo una pausa—. Y tú, Serena... ¿cómo estás?

—Oh, bien —dijo ella alegremente, cruzando los dedos—. No te preocupes por mí.

Cuando llamó a su casa, la enfermera Petzai le dijo que su padre era un paciente modelo, aunque se encontraba algo deprimido.

—Su llamada es justo lo que necesita para animarse —añadió.

La voz de su padre sonó serena y cansada. Dijo:

—Sid, querida, esperaba que llamaras. He estado pensando mucho y me he dado cuenta de que no he sido justo ni amable contigo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Oh, papá —a ella se le secó la garganta—. No digas eso...

—Sí —dijo él—. Debo decirlo. Ni siquiera sé lo que has tenido que hacer para solucionar este embrollo mío. Nadie quiere darme respuestas claras —hizo una pausa—. Y estoy preocupado, porque tú eres lo único que tengo, y eres maravillosa. Así que, dime la verdad, Sid. Ese Chiba... ¿te está tratando bien?

—Sí —dijo ella con calma—. Sí, de veras. Y volveré a casa muy pronto. Entonces hablaremos con más tranquilidad.

—Me alegro de oír tu voz —dijo él—. Necesitaba decirte que lo siento. Dios te bendiga, Sid, y te proteja siempre.

Ella colgó el aparato, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Nunca había oído hablar así a su padre, como si cada palabra le costara un gran esfuerzo. Encontró a Jedaite Nixon esperando en el gran vestíbulo cuadrado. Ella dijo:

—Gracias por dejarme usar el despacho. Me pregunto si puedo causarle otra pequeña molestia.

—Puede preguntar.

No sonaba muy esperanzador, pero continuó.

—Quería sabe si alguien puede llevarme a la ciudad.

—¿Porqué?

Esa vez, su hosquedad era evidente. Serena se sonrojó.

—Porque no he salido de la villa desde que llegué — fue contando sus razones con los dedos—. Porque tengo que ir a la peluquería, y porque me gustaría ver a Sabio y a Carmesait otra vez. Espero que le parezca suficiente — añadió con un toque de sarcasmo.

Él contestó:

—Haré que una peluquera del hotel la visite aquí.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—He dicho que quería salir.

—Me temo que eso no es posible, señorita Tsukino. Darien quiere que se quede en la Villa Hera.

Ella se echó a reír, incrédula.

— ¿Quiere decir que ni siquiera puedo ir a dar una paseo? Pero eso es ridículo.

—Esta es una isla pequeña, señorita Tsukino —dijo él tranquilamente—. Con costumbres y valores tradicionales que Darien respeta. Y su posición ha cambiado desde que estuvo aquí por última vez.

Serena se puso rígida al comprender lo que quería decir.

— ¿Quiere decir que Carmesait no querría ver a la amante de Darien?

— Precisamente. Además, su presencia aquí debe mantenerse en secreto. Darien no quiere que se descubra... por el bien de usted. Un día, ya no estará bajo su protección. Y, como su amante abandonada, se convertirá en objetivo prioritario de la prensa rosa.

Había casi una nota de delectación en su tono.

Serena se quedó sin aliento. Dijo:

—No le gusto mucho, ¿verdad?

—Yo trabajo para Darien, señorita Tsukino. No juzgo cómo elige divertirse.

— ¿De veras? —ella alzó las cejas —. Tengo la impresión de que ha estado juzgándome desde que pisé aquel hotel, en Londres.

Él la miró fríamente.

—De acuerdo, señorita Tsukino. Si quiere oírlo... lo oirá. Darien y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Fuimos juntos a la escuela en los Estados Unidos, y también a la universidad. Él fue mi padrino de boda, y yo iba a serlo de la suya cuando se casara con esa tímida Afrodita que había encontrado en una playa. Una chica que merecía la pena y que lo amaba por sí mismo. Algo que Darien creía que nunca iba a encontrar. Pero no hubo boda, y usted sabe por qué. Mi mujer y yo estábamos aquí cuando Darien comprendió que lo había engañado y se había marchado —respiró hondo—. Tuve que ver a mi mejor amigo hecho pedazos, y no fue agradable. Estaba destrozado, loco. Usted estuvo a punto de destruirlo y, si sufre un poco a cambio, me alegro —sacudió la cabeza—. Yo no quería que Darien volviera a tener nada que ver con usted, pero supongo que esta es su forma de sacarla finalmente de su vida, y espero que funcione. Y no se moleste en correr a decirle que me despida cuando vuelva esta noche, señorita —añadió, cortante—. Porque mi carta de renuncia estará ya sobre su mesa.

Ella se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, llenos de hostilidad y de fría acusación. Dijo, sin ninguna inflexión:

— ¿Por qué iba a perder su trabajo por decirme la verdad? Yo... no le diré nada a Darien. Y espero que usted se quede y siga siendo su amigo —pasó a su lado, cruzó la puerta y luego se volvió; le temblaba la voz—. Y, por si le interesa, no puede usted culparme más de lo que me culpo yo misma.

La brisa todavía soplaba fuerte, así que Serena pasó el resto de la tarde dentro del bungalow, acurrucada en un rincón del amplio y mullido sofá que dominaba el salón, con los brazos enlazados alrededor del cuerpo, en un vano intento de dejar de temblar.

Las palabras de Jedaite Nixon le habían dado la medida de lo que había hecho.

Pensaba en Darien, engañado y humillado, como un águila a la que se hace descender con engaños y luego se hiere.

«Yo no soy mejor que Kaolinet», pensó. «Yo también me fui, sin pensar en la ruina y la desolación que dejaba atrás. Y le hice eso al hombre al que amaba, mientras que ella nunca quiso a mi padre».

Sin embargo, su padre había perdonado. Seguían queriendo a Kaolinet, a pesar de todo.

Pero Darien, no. Y, una vez su necesidad de venganza quedara satisfecha, ella saldría de su vida para siempre.

—Me pondría de rodillas delante de él —murmuró—, si creyera que iba a perdonarme. Si me abrazara otra vez, como si quisiera protegerme del mundo. Pero es demasiado tarde.

Un rato después, Serena oyó el helicóptero. Y, quince minutos más tarde, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente por la terraza. Se puso de pie y esperó a que la puerta se abriera.

El viento había desordenado su pelo negro. Al mirarlo, Serena sintió que se le contraía el corazón.

Darien dijo:

—Jedaite dice que has preguntado por mí.

—Quería pedirte permiso para llamar a Inglaterra.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Por supuesto, lo tienes. No hace falta que lo preguntes. Me encargaré de que instalen aquí un teléfono para tu uso personal.

—Eres muy amable —dijo ella—. Pero no hace falta.

Él dijo suavemente:

—Por favor, déjame hacer eso por ti —hizo una pausa—. ¿Fue satisfactoria la llamada?

—Supongo que sí —vaciló—. Pero estoy preocupada por mi padre.

—Lo lamento.

—Seguramente no es nada —dijo ella—. Pero, de alguna forma, parecía derrotado

—suspiró—. Me llamó Sid. Y hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacía.

— ¿Y ahora eres Sid?

—Solo hasta que caiga el sol —ella encontró su mirada negra—. ¿Cenarás conmigo esta noche?

— ¿Por qué, agapi mou? —contestó él —¿Es esa tu forma de decirme que estás disponible otra vez?

Se encogió de hombros, mirándolo a través de las pestañas.

—Averígualo tú mismo, kyrie... después de la cena.

Él alzó las cejas con expresión burlona. Se acercó a ella, la atrajo hacia sí y sus labios, cálidos y sensuales, exploraron los de Serena. Al mismo tiempo, Darien desabrochó la horquilla que sujetaba su pelo y separó los mechones sedosos, echándoselos hacia la cara.

Ella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Necesito un corte de pelo.

—Te lo prohíbo —dijo él ásperamente—. Sería un crimen contra la humanidad —la hizo sentarse junto a él en el sofá y dijo—. Mañana tengo que irme otra vez.

— ¿Sí? —ella se movió ligeramente de forma que los dedos de Darien pudieran apresar sus pechos más fácilmente—. ¿A dónde, esta vez?

—A Nueva York.

—Pensaba que no te gustaba en verano.

—No tengo elección. Debo ultimar un negocio.

—Háblame de ello —ella deslizó una mano por el cuello abierto de la camisa de Darien, trazando círculos con los dedos entre el vello negro de su pecho.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca hablo de mis negocios antes de concluirlos.

—Mi padre solía decir lo mismo.

—Supongo que antes de que le fallara su instinto para los negocios —su tono era ligeramente acerado.

—No fue del todo culpa suya —protestó ella—. Estaba bajo la presión de mi madrastra, y él no sabía negarle nada. Ella fue cómplice de la estafa y ha desaparecido con el hombre que arruinó a mi padre. Y, sin embargo, él la haría volver si pudiera.

Darien le dirigió una mirada cínica.

—El amor nos vuelve locos, pethi mou. ¿No lo sabías? —la besó otra vez—. Tengo que irme. Necesito una ducha y una copa antes de cenar, y debo hacer algunas llamadas.

— ¿Siempre es así? —Preguntó ella— ¿Llamadas y reuniones y volar de ciudad en ciudad?

—No siempre —le acarició la espalda—. Y, cuando vuelva, me aseguraré de tener tiempo libre para dedicarme a ti. ¿Me echas de menos cuando no estoy?

Ella se zafó al mismo tiempo de su mano y de la pregunta.

—Nunca he estado en Nueva York.

Él se quedó callado un momento.

—Tengo una agenda muy apretada para que me acompañes esta vez —dijo despacio—. En otra ocasión.

Serena se puso uno de sus vestidos favoritos, un sencillo camisero de lino verde oscuro, con cuello cuadrado y falda de vuelo. Se aplicó carmín en los labios y rimen en las largas pestañas, y se puso perfume en el cuello y en los pechos. Preparada para el amor, pensó, sonriendo tristemente.

Cuando salió del dormitorio, se encontró con una procesión de criados con manteles, vajillas y cristalerías.

Se dirigió a Netflye:

— ¿Puede decirles a todos que se vayan, por favor?

— ¿Irse, señora? —él pareció sorprendido —. Pero debemos preparar las cosas para Kyrios Darien.

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma —dijo Serena bruscamente, ignorando la expresión horrorizada del mayordomo—. Sé poner la mesa, arreglar las flores y encender las velas.

—Pero el kyrie...

—El kyrie quiere paz e intimidad, y yo también — Serena le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha—. Por favor, hágales entender que quiero estar a solas con él.

Netflye se escandalizó ante semejante frescura, pues la ficción de que ella solo era una invitada más y de que aquella era una cena corriente debía ser mantenida de alguna forma. Sin embargo, desalojó la habitación en unos minutos.

Mientras se movía en torno a la mesa, dando los retoques finales, Serena imaginó que estaba en Londres, en su piso, esperando la llegada de Darien. Que eran novios otra vez y tenían una boda que preparar y un futuro con el que soñar.

«Así podía haber sido», se dijo. «Pero yo era demasiado cobarde para aceptar el riesgo». Cuando todo estuvo a su gusto, se sentó y trató de tranquilizarse.

Nerviosa, alcanzó la pila de revistas que Netflye le llevaba casi todos los días. La mayoría eran revistas de moda que no la interesaban gran cosa, pero había también alguna revista de actualidad que le recordaba que había un mundo real fuera de Myros.

Tomó una de estas y hojeó las páginas de política y sociedad que formaban la mayor parte de su contenido. Miró las páginas de negocios y se detuvo, con el cuerpo súbitamente rígido, al ver que Darien estaba allí. Y no estaba solo. En la fotografía aparecía él, vestido de gala, saliendo de un restaurante, con una bella mujer del brazo.

Ella era alta y morena, con ojos lánguidos y boca desdeñosa, y su espectacular figura estaba envuelta en un glamoroso vestido que probablemente costaba más de mil dólares por centímetro cuadrado.

Darien Chiba con Rei Hino, la heredera del imperio naviero, decía el pie de foto. Confundida, Serena leyó el artículo.

La semana pasada, los informadores que esperaban saber si la oferta de la Shiels Corporation sobre la flota de buques cisterna de Hino había tenido éxito, estaban intrigados ante los rumores de una fusión más personal entre los dos gigantes.

Darien Chiba podría al fin estar dispuesto a abandonar su condición de soltero si se anunciara su compromiso con la bella hija de Zafiro Hino, Rei, de veinte años.

Mientras las negociaciones económicas parecían temporalmente estancadas, la inseparable pareja visitó los locales nocturnos de moda en Manhattan, y una fuente de Shiels confirmó que eran amigos íntimos.

Tal vez Zafiro solo tenga que esperar a que su rival se convierta en su yerno. Alguien estaba gimiendo: se oía un ligero, desolado lamento en el silencio. Un instante después, Serena se dio cuenta de que aquel sonido procedía de ella misma y se tapó la boca con la mano.

Cerró la revista y la metió en medio de la pila, como si así pudiera hacerla desaparecer. Pero habría otras historias en otros periódicos y revistas que tendría que afrontar en algún momento. Aquel sería un matrimonio de negocios y no se celebraría en la intimidad.

Se le escapó otro gemido. Pero no quería derrumbarse.

No tenía sentido hacerlo. Darien había dejado claro que se casaría en algún momento. Pero Serena no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Sin embargo, aquello no era asunto suyo. Ella había perdido todo derecho desde el momento en que había aceptado sus condiciones.

Tampoco tenía sentido decirse que aquel sería un matrimonio de conveniencia, más que una unión de amor. Después de todo, ¿cuántos hombres con el dinero y el poder de Darien hacían lo que les mandaba su corazón? Y él no se arriesgaría a caer en la misma trampa otra vez.

Además, tener a Rei Hino como esposa no sería un inconveniente para ningún hombre.

Aquella mujer sería la única, pensó Serena, que dormiría en sus brazos y le daría hijos. «Y yo tendré que vivir con eso el resto de mi vida».

**WOW JEDAITE SI QUE LE ES FIEL A DARIEN Y SERE AL FIN ENTENDIO EL ALCANZE DE HABERLO DEJADO PUES EL LA AMABA DE VERDAD Y ESA LLAMADA DE SU PADRE SONO COMO DESPEDIDA Y QUE TAL SERA CIERTA LA PROXIMA BODA DE DAR…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**Te esperaré siempre**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 11 **

Estás muy callada — Darien la miró, pensativo, a través de la mesa iluminada por las velas. Ella le sonrió.

—Pensaba que preferirías comer en paz.

—Y yo pensaba que a lo mejor estás cansada, agapi mou —señaló la mesa—. Netflye dice que lo has preparado todo tú sola.

—Sí —dijo Serena —. Soy sorprendente, ¿verdad? Imagínate, sé dónde van los cuchillos y los tenedores...

El esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿También sabes cocinar? ¿Tiene que empezar a preocuparse mi chef?

—Soy una buena cocinera, pero no me atrevería a invadir sus dominios.

«¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?», se preguntó. «¿Cómo puedo estar aquí sentada, charlando de tonterías cuando tengo el corazón roto?».

—Parece que tus talentos no tienen fin, hermosa mía.

Ella se reclinó en la silla y empezó a jugar con el pie de la copa de vino, acariciando el fino cristal.

—Trato de complacerte.

Darien miraba lo que hacía con placer no disimulado. Dijo despacio:

—Compórtate, Serenity mou.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso es para las esposas, kyrie. Las amantes podemos hacer lo que nos apetezca.

—Parece que sabes mucho del tema.

—He tenido que aprender rápidamente. No quiero que tu sucesor eche nada en falta.

— ¿Mi sucesor? —su tenedor resonó contra el plato—. ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, este negocio es muy rentable. Espero tener una larga y lucrativa carrera. Por supuesto, necesitaré que me presentes a tus amigos cuando se acaben estos tres meses —añadió despreocupadamente.

Él dijo con un gruñido:

—Lo anotaré en mi agenda.

—Parece que no te gusta — Serena alzó las cejas—. Pero tengo que ser práctica. Y también debería ser más exigente. Después de todo, aún llevo mi propia ropa — añadió, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué no había un armario lleno de trajes de alta costura esperándome?

—Tal vez porque pensé que los tirarías al mar —contestó él.

—No tiraría al mar las joyas —dijo ella—. Ni las pieles.

—Admito que no pensé en las pieles —Darien tomó un melocotón y empezó a pelarlo—. Pero la temperatura media en Myros debe haber afectado a mi juicio.

—Siempre podría guardarlas —dijo ella—. Para Nueva York en otoño.

—Pero si quieres joyas, las tendrás —continuó él, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada—. ¿Prefieres diamantes o perlas?

—Las dos cosas —dijo ella.

—Ten cuidado, pethi mou. Tu cotización podría ser excesiva.

—Lo tendré —dijo ella—. Y, la próxima vez, seré muy selectiva en la elección de mi benefactor —miró hacia la oscuridad—. Un viudo solitario, quizás... cuya hija acabe de casarse...

— ¿Qué es esa tontería? —no parecía divertido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tú te buscarás otra mujer. Yo tengo que pensar en buscarme otro hombre —se detuvo en el mismo borde del abismo. Y saltó—. Me presentarás a Zafiro Hino, ¿no?

Darien dejó con mucho cuidado el cuchillo que estaba usando.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —su tono era frío.

—De la fusión —dio ella—. He estado leyendo sobre ella.

—No es ningún secreto —dijo él—. Shiels lleva mucho tiempo negociando la compra de esos busques.

—Yo no hablaba de buques —dijo ella.

—Eso me parecía —los ojos zafiros brillaron.

—La señorita Hino es muy fotogénica —continuó ella, rabiosa—. Me encanta su vestido... o lo que fuera. Díselo de mi parte.

Él se reclinó en su silla.

—Encantado —gruñó—. ¿A qué vestido en particular te refieres? Tiene tantos... Ella tuvo que adivinar.

—El Versace.

Él sonrió, como si recordara algo.

—Ah, sí.

—Maldito bastardo —su voz se quebró—. Estabas con ella en Nueva York. Y luego volvías aquí conmigo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿De qué me sirve una mujer en Nueva York cuando estoy en Myros? —su voz era aterciopelada.

—Eres despreciable.

—No —dijo él—. Solo práctico... como tú —sus ojos la atravesaron—. Y perdiste el derecho a hacerme reproches sobre otras amantes cuando te marchaste y me dejaste plantado.

Ella dijo con fiereza:

—Y tú perdiste el mismo derecho cuando me forzaste a meterme en la cama contigo.

— ¿Crees que usé la fuerza? —se levantó bruscamente—. Eres una niña, Serenity mou. Pero tal vez sea hora de que aprendas otra lección. Quizá debería enseñarte lo que te espera cuando te encuentres en la cama de Zafiro Hino o de otro como él.

Rodeó la mesa y la hizo levantarse de la silla agarrándola de la muñeca. Ella intentó desasirse, pero no lo consiguió.

—Déjame...

—No —dijo él —. Tú obedeces órdenes, no las das — agarró el escote de su vestido y lo rajó violentamente.

Ella dijo sin aliento:

—Darien... ¿qué haces?

El contestó, casi despreocupadamente:

—Cuando Hino está en su yate, lleva tres chicas al mismo tiempo. En cuanto suben a bordo, deben quitarse la ropa y pasan el resto del viaje desnudas, incluso delante de los invitados. ¿Es así como quieres que te traten? Porque yo estoy deseándolo.

La tomó en brazos, la llevó al dormitorio y la tiró sobre la cama.

Ella lo miró, temblando, y él empezó a desabrocharse la ropa.

—Darien me das miedo...

—Esto solo es una pequeña demostración, Serenity mou —su sonrisa la asustó—. La realidad sería infinitamente peor, te lo aseguro.

Ella se encogió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Darien. no., por favor...

Se hizo un silencio infinito y terrible y luego Serena le oyó suspirar. Darien se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la agarró de la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirara. Dijo despacio:

—Una noche con Hino, agapi mou, y nunca volverías a sentirte limpia. Te lo garantizo.

La hizo tumbarse en la cama y la tapó delicadamente con la sábana.

— ¿Qué pasará conmigo cuando te cases?

—Silencio —dijo él—. Descansa. Hablaremos cuando vuelva de Nueva York. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero ella lo agarró de la mano.

—Quédate conmigo... por favor. Él vaciló.

—Solo un rato — se tumbó junto a ella, sobre las sábanas, y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí.

— ¿No vas a desvestirte?

—No.

— ¿No me... deseas?

—Sí —dijo él —. Pero no me fío de mí mismo cuando estoy contigo, Serenity mou. Ya han pasado demasiadas cosas esta noche.

—Oh —ella cerró los ojos y reclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho, acunada por el fuerte sonido de su corazón. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era tranquila—. ¿Te vas muy temprano mañana?

—Sobre las cinco. Tengo una reunión en Atenas antes de que salga mi avión. Ella dijo:

— ¿Puedo ir a despedirte? —y sintió que él sonreía.

—Estarás durmiendo.

—No —dijo ella—. No. Lo prometo.

Él la besó en la frente y comenzó a hablar muy suavemente en su lengua. Serena no sabía qué decía, pero no le importaba, porque estaba entre sus brazos y se sentía segura... sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse...

Se despertó de repente y se quedó tumbada, mirando la luz gris que atravesaba los resquicios de las persianas. Estaba sola, como esperaba. ¿Quién sabía si pronto no estaría sola para el resto de su vida?

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta, sobresaltada, de que eran casi las cinco de la madrugada. Darien estaría a punto de irse.

No tenía tiempo de vestirse, ni de bajar a la pista de aterrizaje. Agarró una fina bata de algodón blanco, metió los brazos en las mangas y se ató el cinturón mientras corría. Las baldosas estaban heladas bajo sus pies desnudos, y las piedras del camino exterior le hacían daño, pero no se detuvo.

Cruzó corriendo el jardín y al fin salió a la hierba húmeda y helada del mirador. El sol era un oscuro disco rojo en el horizonte. Detrás de ella, elevándose sobre la casa, oyó el ruido de una hélice. Se giró, mirando al cielo, y empezó a agitar la mano frenéticamente, intentando que él mirara hacia abajo y la viera.

El ruido era ensordecedor. El aparato estaba justo sobre ella cuando vio a Darien, y se dio cuenta de que él también la había visto porque alzó la mano para decirle adiós.

Y Serena se puso las manos junto a la boca y gritó «Te quiero» al aire vibrante, aunque sabía que él no podía oírla; que sus palabras serían engullidas, despedazadas y tragadas por la máquina que se llevaba a Darien lejos de ella.

Se quedó mirando, agitando la mano, hasta que el helicóptero se convirtió en una mota en la distancia. Luego se dio la vuelta y regresó lentamente al bungalow.

—No come lo suficiente, señora —dijo Netflye muy serio—. Se pondrá enferma.

—Hace demasiado calor para comer —dio Serena.

La temperatura había subido en los últimos días y el mar parecía un espejo. Se preguntó si haría el mismo calor en Nueva York, pero no lo pensó mucho. Lo que ocurriera o dejara de ocurrir era terreno prohibido para ella. Debía serlo, si quería conservar su tranquilidad mental.

Y cuando él regresara, hablarían...

Miró a Netflye mientras este retiraba los restos de su almuerzo a medio comer, y luego se recostó en la silla. No había dormido bien la noche anterior.

Quizás, en algún lugar, se estaba formando una tormenta que acabaría con aquel calor sofocante y quieto.

Deseó que el teléfono recién instalado sonara y que, al levantar el auricular, se oyera la voz de Darien diciendo agapi mou. Pero sabía que eso era tanto como pedir la luna. El la había telefoneado dos veces desde que se había ido, solo para preguntarle cortésmente si estaba bien. Ella había dicho «sí» y «gracias», y eso había sido todo.

Él no había mencionado cuándo iba a volver, y ella no se había atrevido a preguntárselo. Oyó ruido de pasos y se sentó, con una súbita y débil esperanza. Pero era Jedaite Nixon quien se acercaba.

No había vuelto a verlo desde su enfrentamiento en Villa Hera y, por lo que sabía, él nunca había bajado al bungalow anteriormente. Jedaite cruzó la terraza y se detuvo, azorado, frente a ella. Dijo:

— Señorita Tsukino... Serenity... ha habido una llamada telefónica... Tengo malas noticias para usted.

Ella se sintió enferma y dijo:

—Es Darien, ¿no? Le ha ocurrido algo... Lo sé...

—No —dijo él rápidamente—. No, Darien está bien. La llamada era de Inglaterra... de su tío. Me temo que su padre ha sufrido otro infarto.

Ella se puso de pie de un salto.

—Oh, Dios... ¿cuándo? ¿Está en el hospital? Debo volver con él...

Jedaite la tomó de las manos, lo que era extraño en él.

—No está en el hospital. Estaba en casa cuando ocurrió.

La voz de Serena parecía pertenecer a una extraña. Dijo:

— ¿No habrá...? ¿Verdad? —Y vio que Jedaite bajaba la cabeza.

—He hablado con Darien y voy a acompañarla a Inglaterra, para el funeral.

Ella se dio la vuelta, nerviosa.

—No hace falta.

—Sí, sí hace falta —dijo él con firmeza—. No puede afrontar esto sola. Si recoge lo que necesite, yo empezaré a hacer los preparativos para el viaje.

—Sabía que pasaba algo malo —dijo ella, temblando.

— ¿Puedo traerle algo? ¿Brandy, quizás, o té, si lo prefiere?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero nada. Solo quiero volver a casa. Mi tía me necesitará.

—Sí —él la agarró del hombro amistosamente—. Señorita Tsukino... de veras lo lamento.

Ella trató de sonreír.

—Acabas de llamarme Serenity. Si vamos a ser compañeros de viaje, tal vez deberías seguir haciéndolo.

Él asintió.

—Mandaré a una doncella para que la ayude a hacer la maleta.

Ella lo miró alejarse por el camino. Quería llorar, pero no le salían las lágrimas.

Pensó:

—Se acabó. Todo ha terminado. Y, a pesar del intenso calor, se estremeció.

Cuando llegó a casa al día siguiente, sus tíos estaban esperándola.

—Serena — lady Luna la abrazó—. Mi pobre niña. Qué vuelta a casa tan horrible. Serena la besó en la mejilla.

—Creo que me lo esperaba —dijo despacio—. Últimamente estaba tan distinto... como una sombra de sí mismo. Como si se hubiera rendido.

Su tía volvió a abrazarla y luego se volvió hacia Jedaite Nixon, que esperaba en el umbral, y le tendió la mano.

—Creo que no nos conocemos. Soy Luna Luna.

—Este es Jedaite —dijo Serena, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cálida y agradecida—. Es un amigo de Darien, y ha hecho todos los preparativos para que volviera. Ha sido muy amable. Yo... no podría habérmelas arreglado sin él.

—Sí —dijo sir Artemis, estrechándole la mano—. El señor Chiba dijo que él cuidaría de ti.

— ¿Has hablado con Darien?

Él parecía haberse puesto en contacto con todo el mundo, menos con ella, pensó tristemente.

—No he podido evitarlo, querida. Está en el salón. Tomó un vuelo nocturno desde Estados Unidos, creo.

Darien estaba de pie junto a la ventana cuando Serena entró en el salón. Se acercó a ella rápidamente. Serena esperaba que la estrechara entre sus brazos, pero, en lugar de eso, la besó formalmente en ambas mejillas.

— ¿Estás bien? —su cara morena tenía una expresión preocupada.

Ella asintió.

—No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Pensé que debía venir —dijo—. Por muchas razones. Espero que me digas si puedo hacerte algo por ti.

Ella pensó: «Estás aquí, y eso me basta...»

Él retrocedió.

—Ahora, te dejaré con tu familia —añadió y, haciéndoles a todos una pequeña reverencia, salió. Algo después, Serena lo vio paseando por el jardín con Jedaite Nixon, ambos enfrascados en una conversación.

—No esperaba que me gustara —dijo Luna Luna abruptamente—. Pero no puedo negar que tiene mucho encanto. Creo que se propone quedarse aquí, así que será mejor que vengas con nosotros.

Serena sonrió, cansada.

—Tía Lun —dijo—. Sabes muy bien que he estado viviendo con él en Grecia. Es un poco tarde para pensar en las convenciones. Además —añadió con cierta vehemencia—, esta casa le pertenece.

—Bueno, sí — Lady Luna se sonrojó ligeramente—. Pero tú estás de luto... no puede esperar...

Serena inclinó la cabeza. Dijo tranquilamente:

— No te preocupes, tía Lun... No creo que espere nada.

La puerta se abrió y entró Diana, llevando un pequeño carrito con el servicio de té. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y un poco hinchados y le temblaba el mentón cuando miró a Serena.

—Oh, señorita Serena, querida. Pobre señor Tsukino. Esto no debería haber ocurrido. Debería haber vivido muchos más años... ver nacer a sus nietos.

Serena se mordió el labio, consciente de que lady Luna la miraba con una súbita sospecha.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, sacudió la cabeza y luego se dirigió al ama de llaves con voz amable.

—Es terrible para nosotros, Diana, pero creo que mi padre no quería seguir viviendo.

—No, no queria —dijo Diana—. No, después de recibir esa horrible carta de ella.

Serena se quedó helada.

— ¿Recibió una carta de Kaolinet?

—Pet... la enfermera Petzai le llevó el correo. Ella no estaba enterada, claro, pero si yo hubiera visto la letra de la señora Tsukino, habría guardado la carta y se la habría dado a sir Artemis.

— ¿Qué decía?

—No lo sé, señorita Serena. El señor Tsukino la quemó en un cenicero, en el despacho, así que nadie más que él la leyó. Solo dijo que la señora nunca volvería.

Estaba blanco como una sábana y parecía que había llorado. Y luego ya no volvió a ser el mismo.

—Por muy mal que nosotros pensemos de Kaolinet — dijo Serena—, mi padre la quería de verdad. Y no quería seguir viviendo sin ella —tragó saliva—. Creo que es así de simple.

«Y yo», pensó mientras el dolor se apoderaba de ella, «soy la hija de mi padre».

Fue un funeral tranquilo. No asistió ningún antiguo compañero de Kenji Tsukino, pero todos los vecinos fueron, y la pequeña iglesia se llenó.

Darien estuvo todo el tiempo junto a Serena. Ella sabía que ya circulaban rumores sobre el nuevo dueño de la casa, pero no le importaba.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que la gente pensaba de su relación, se equivocaban, se dijo tristemente. Aparte de darle el brazo en la iglesia, Darien no la había tocado durante los dos últimos días.

Por las noches, ella se había quedado en su antigua habitación mientras Darien dormía en la otra parte de la casa. Y en ningún momento él había mostrado la más ligera intención de cambiar ese arreglo.

Serena pensó: «Se acabó», y comprendió que, cuando había pensado aquellas mismas palabras en Myros, no se refería únicamente a su padre.

Se sentía enferma y vacía. La pena por la muerte de Kenji Tsukino se había mezclado con la agonía de su otra pérdida.

Suponía que, antes de volver, Darien le habría pedido a Rei Hino que se casara con él, pero deseaba que él se lo dijera abiertamente.

«Me prometió que hablaríamos cuando volviera de Nueva York», se dijo. «Y hablaremos».

Casi toda la gente que había ido a la iglesia fue después a la casa. Cuando los últimos invitados acababan de irse y Serena estaba en el salón, recogiendo las copas de jerez, entró Jedaite Nixon. Llevaba un gran sobre de papel de estraza. Dijo:

—Darien ha tenido que volver a Londres, Serenity, pero me ha pedido que te diera esto.

— ¿Se ha ido? —ella palideció; dejó los vasos cuidadosamente—. Pero no puede ser... ¿Sin siquiera decirme adiós?

—Creo que piensa que es mejor así —puso el sobre en las manos de Serena y sonrió tristemente—. En fin, ahora eres una mujer libre.

— ¿Una mujer libre? —repitió ella, aturdida.

—Abre el sobre —se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla—. Adiós, querida, y buena suerte.

Cuando Jedaite se hubo ido, Serena abrió el sobre y desparramó su contenido sobre el sofá. El primer documento eran las escrituras de la casa. Unida a ellas había una nota de Darien.

**Las deudas de tu padre murieron con él, Serenity, y, con ellas, tus obligaciones para conmigo. Así que, eres libre para retomar tu vida y olvidar, si puedes, toda la infelicidad que te he causado. Tal vez estábamos destinados a hacernos daño el uno al otro, hermosa mía. También te devuelvo la casa, con la esperanza de que hagas de ella tu hogar y encuentres al fin la verdadera felicidad. Le ruego a Dios que te bendiga.**

Ella estrechó la nota contra su corazón y se quedó mirando al infinito, en silencio.

Lady Luna entró.

—Bueno, tengo que confesar, querida, que me alegro de que todo esto se haya acabado —se sentó, dando un profundo suspiro—. Ha sido una época terrible para todo el mundo. Tu tío dice que nos haría bien a todos salir fuera unos días. ¿Qué te parece?

—Es una idea estupenda —dijo Serena, metiendo cuidadosamente los papeles en el sobre—. Pero yo me marcho.

—¿Sí? —su tía la miró, asombrada—. ¿A dónde?

—Primero a Londres. Tal vez luego a Nueva York... si es necesario. O a una isla llamada Myros. O donde sea —se forzó a sonreír—. Donde quiera que esté Darien.

—Oh, mi querida niña, ¿te parece sensato? —lady Luna parecía angustiada—. Sé que es increíblemente guapo... y que ha sido muy dulce y atento... en realidad, a Artemis le gusta... y a mí también... pero... —se interrumpió—. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Creo —dijo Serena suavemente—, que ibas a decir que estoy cometiendo un gran error.

—Bueno, eso es lo que pienso. Todo ese dinero y ese poder... Ese hombre puede hacer exactamente lo que quiera, y probablemente siempre lo ha hecho. ¿Qué pasará si se cansa de ti y te rompe el corazón?

—Tendré que correr ese riesgo —Serena se inclinó y la besó—. Porque lo quiero, y siempre lo querré. Y no quiero vivir sin él, sean cuales sean sus condiciones.

Vio que la expresión de su tía cambiaba bruscamente y miró hacia atrás.

Darien estaba en la puerta, muy quieto y con la cara sombría y tensa. A través de la habitación, su mirada capturó la de Serena y la sostuvo. Dijo con esfuerzo:

—¿Son ciertas? ¿Esas cosas que acabas de decir?

Ella dijo:

—Has vuelto...

—Intenté no hacerlo. Quería liberarte completamente. Pero me di cuenta de que no podía marcharme. No sin decirte una palabra, sin abrazarte una última vez.

Se acercó despacio, parándose a unos pocos pasos de Serena, mientras lady Luna se levantaba y se escabullía sigilosamente de la habitación.

—He oído lo que has dicho, agapi mou. Todo. ¿De verdad lo sientes? ¿Me... me quieres?

—Sí —ella lo miró, suplicante, con el corazón en los ojos—. Darien no me dejes, ni me alejes de ti. Llévame contigo, por favor. Haré lo que quieras. Seré lo que quieras. No te haré reproches. Viviré donde sea, si puedo ser parte de tu vida aunque solo sea algunas veces.

—Has sido una amenaza para mí desde que te vi por primera vez en aquella playa de Myros —se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos—. Si supieras cómo he deseado tocarte todos estos días... reconfortarte...

—Pero lo has hecho —ella le acarició la mejilla—. Has estado ahí todo el tiempo.

—Iba a tu habitación por las noches —dijo él —. Me sentaba en una silla y te miraba dormir, contando las horas que aún podíamos pasar juntos. Sentía que el tiempo se me escapaba entre los dedos. Me decía que lo había arruinado todo, y que te alegrarías de librarte de mí.

— ¿Por qué no me despertabas... y me hacías el amor?

—Estabas llorando la muerte de tu padre —dijo él—. No quería molestarte.

—Creo que lloré su muerte hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, solo lo he dejado marchar.

—Ah, pethi mou... —la levantó en brazos y se sentó en uno de los sofás, con ella sobre las rodillas — . ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué no volviste conmigo?

Ella dio un hondo suspiro.

—Porque tenía miedo. La enfermedad de mi padre fue una excusa para marcharme, no una razón. Yo... no creía en el amor. Había visto el daño que puede hacer. Había visto a mi padre cambiar completamente cuando mi madrastra entró en su vida, y eso me asustaba. No quería que me ocurriera a mí. Quería encontrarme segura... no estar a merced de otra persona el resto de mi vida. Y, cuando recibí esa llamada de Inglaterra, me pareció que era una señal que me decía que no tenía porqué cambiar, después de todo. Que podía volver a mi antigua vida y fingir que nada había ocurrido. Que así me encontraría a salvo. Pero era demasiado tarde —de pronto, le golpeó el pecho con los puños—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era demasiado tarde? Porque tú lo sabías... ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo él—. Lo sabía —se quedó en silencio un instante—. Así que, te asusté.

—Estaba asustada de mí misma —dijo ella—. Del modo en que me hacías sentir.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo puedes quererme todavía, Serenity mou, cuando te he tratado tan mal?

—Podría haber sido peor —dijo ella—. Podrías haberme excluido completamente de tu vida.

—Eso no hubiera sido posible —su voz sonó súbitamente áspera—. Hasta cuando estaba dolido y furioso, te llevaba en la sangre. No podía olvidarte. Así que me dije que eras como las demás, que solo te preocupaba el dinero y las cosas materiales. Y que te conseguiría en esos términos —le retiró un mechón de la frente — . Después de nuestra primera vez, me sentí tan avergonzado... tan furioso conmigo mismo... Fuiste tan dulce, tan generosa... que mi venganza se volvió contra mí, pethi mou... y sufrí. Cada vez que volvía a tu lado, me era más difícil fingir. Por eso no podía quedarme contigo después de hacer el amor... abrazarte toda la noche como quería hacer... porque sabía que me derrumbaría y te diría lo que sentía realmente. Y pensaba que a ti te daría igual —suspiró—. Y sabía lo precario que era nuestro amor, que tu padre podía tener un ataque fatal en cualquier momento, y que tú serías libre para marcharte otra vez, y yo ya no tendría poder para hacerte regresar.

—Tú siempre has tenido poder sobre mí —le dio un beso en la garganta—. El poder del amor... desde el principio. Hasta cuando me ofreciste ese acuerdo. Quería odiarte, pero no podía.

—Esa última mañana en Myros —dijo él—, prometiste que me dirías dios, pero no apareciste, aunque retrasé el despegue. Y, luego, algo me hizo mirar hacia abajo, y tú estabas allí, agitando la mano, toda vestida de blanco, como una novia. Y me dije que, cuando volviera de Nueva York, me pondría de rodillas y te suplicaría que me perdonaras... y que te casaras conmigo.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Dijo:

—Pensaba que ibas a casarte con Rei Hino.

—Eso era lo que quería su padre, no yo. Él fue quien filtró la noticia a los periódicos para presionarme en la negociación sobre los buques —su boca se crispó—. Ese hombre mira a las mujeres como si fuesen mercancías, agapi mou. Incluso a su propia hija —le agarró la cara con manos temblorosas y dijo—. Serenity, ¿puedes perdonarme después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? ¿Serás mi mujer?

Ella dijo, maravillada:

— ¿Lo dudas? Darien, tú sabes cómo me haces sentir.

—No hace falta amar a alguien para disfrutar en la cama, pethi mou —dijo él, despacio—. Pero, cada vez que hacíamos el amor, solo pensaba en la felicidad que había echado a perder.

—Y yo pensaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Te lo dije —sonrió él —. Durante nuestra última noche en Myros. Debes aprender griego, amor mío.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, apretándose contra él.

— ¿Puedes darme mi primera lección ahora?

—No, Serenity, porque tengo que hablar con tu tía y disponerlo todo para que te quedes en su casa hasta nuestra boda. Verás... quiero hacer lo correcto, aunque sea un poco tarde — añadió.

— ¿No será un poco embarazoso para ti llevarme a Myros otra vez como tu mujer? Quizá deberíamos dejar las cosas como están. Quiero decir... que no tienes que casarte conmigo...

Él la besó suavemente, lentamente.

—Te equivocas, amor mío. Tengo que casarme contigo, y enseguida. No puedo esperar más. Además, Netflye insiste en ello. Le dijo a Jedaite que, desde que yo me había ido, no comías y languidecías por mí.

— Oh —dijo ella—. Así que, te casas conmigo para complacer a tu mayordomo.

—Y porque no puedo pasar muchas más noches sin dormir —añadió él, muy serio.

—¿Y esas son tus únicas razones? —Serena se irguió, bromeando.

—Hay otras —él la estrechó en sus brazos —, que discutiremos cuando no corramos el riesgo de que nos interrumpan —añadió, y empezó a explorar suavemente la boca de Serena.

— Qué pena —murmuró ella contra sus labios —.Porque tengo unos recuerdos maravillosos de esta habitación... Pero quiero dejar una cosa clara —continuó —.

Yo me quedo contigo, no con la tía Lun.

—Tú harás lo que yo te diga, Serenity mou —parecía otra vez un autócrata, y

Serena le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Entonces, te demandaré por incumplimiento de contrato —sonrió ella—. Me compraste por tres meses. Todavía quedan dos... y los quiero. Te quiero a ti. Además —añadió—, si te hubieras casado con Rei, no habrías dejado de hacerme el amor. Así que, ¿por qué tendrías que hacerlo ahora que vas a casarte conmigo?

—Creo que hay algo en tu lógica que no funciona — dijo Darien, aguantando la risa—. Pero no me importa. No voy a discutir.

Ella lo besó.

—Así que, ¿cenarás conmigo esta noche, Kyrios Darien? Y, después de la cena, ¿me llevarás a la cama y me harás el amor durante horas?

—Sí —él buscó su boca con ansia, y ella se apretó contra él—. Y, después de hacer el amor, Kyria Serenity, ¿dormirás en mis brazos el resto de la noche?

Ella suspiró hondo.

—Oh, sí, amor mío. Sí, lo haré.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Entonces, me parece, querida mía, que tenemos un pacto.

— ¿Para tres meses? —sonrió ella.

—No —Darien la miró a los ojos, en los que brillaban el amor y la lealtad—. Para el resto de nuestras vidas, maña mou.

**FIN**

**Sara Craven - Te esperaré siempre **

**POR CULPA DE LA ZORRA DE KAOLINET KENJI YA NO QUIZO LUCHAR POR SU VIDA Y DEJO A SU HIJA SOLA Y ESE PAR DE TONTOS SIEMPRE SE AMARON Y POR DIFERENTES CIRNCUNSTANCIAS NO HABIAN LUCHADO ABIERTAMENTE POR SU AMOR…**

**MAÑANA UNA PROPOSICION ESCANDALOSA**


End file.
